Beauty and the Beast: Avatar Style!
by eframTrabbit
Summary: Katara was a smart young waterbender longing for adventure, when one day she came upon a castle inhabitied by a masked demon! Can she help free him and his servants from an old curse before the last petal falls? Based on the movie/musical. Zutara/Blutara
1. Once Upon a Time

Hello everyone, Efram here with a new story in tow. I had watched Beauty and the Beast last week and couldn't pass up the opportunity to make it into an Avatar fanfic. :P I originally wanted to post it on Christmas but had to postpone it do to techinical reasons.(Which are now solved by my new awesome laptop)

So enjoy the newest masterpiece of Efram. Who does not own Avatar or Beauty and the Beast.

--

Beauty and the Beast: Avatar Style!

Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time

_Once Upon a time, in a faraway land, a young Prince lived in a shining castle_

"Come on hurry! The master will be here any minute!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Inside a large exquisite dining room, two servants were busy rolling trays of silver platters toward the table. While they finished their tasks, the maids bustled around them trying to straighten out the table cloth and organize the silverware.

Just then a young woman dressed in green and wearing pale makeup came inside and started checking around the table. Briefly taking out her pocket watch, she started jotting things down on her note pad. "Okay plates, check. Silverware, check. Napkins check. Food platters check. Candles...candles? Oh no where are the candles! I thought they were-"

"Check!" said a voice behind her. "And one devilishly hansom waiter, check!" Turning around she gave an annoyed sigh as a tall young man wearing a pony tail and holding candelabras walked past her and set the candles on the table.

"Sokka, where have you been!? The master will be here soon and you just off and disappear!" Suki nagged "You were hitting on the maids again weren't you?"

"Suki would you relax? I'm here aren't I?" said Sokka as he lit the candles. "And no, I wasn't hitting on the maids. I was just...helping them tidy up a bit." He then looked off to the side where a young maid wearing a pink bow was waving and smiling at him. Giving her one of his dazzling smiles and a wink, the maid began to blush and giggle.

Seeing their exchange, Suki rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You're such a dog."

"Jealous much?" Sokka asked smugly.

"As if." Suki scoffed. "Now if only you put as much effort into your job as you did chasing young girls-"

"Oh lighten up will ya? The master won't be here for a while. Besides the reason I'm back late is cause I got lost trying to find the good candles which YOU told me to get. They weren't where I usually leave them so-"

"Where you usually leave them is at the bottom of the broom cupboard when I specifically told you they belong in the drawer next to the silverware!"

"Well then no wonder I couldn't find them! Technically, me getting lost was your fault." he said pompously.

Suki then let out an aggravated groan. "Ugh! You are so infuriating!"

"Me!? You're the one who has to be punctual all the time and is constantly kissing the master's butt! If you ask me, you should add 'Crazy wound-up control freak' to your list so you have something else to check off!"

Before she could retort, an old man rushed through the door pushing a tea cart followed closely by a young boy who had a lemur on his shoulder. "He's coming! Quickly everyone, to your stations!"

"What?" Suki cried looking back at her watch. "But he's ten minutes early!"

"You know the prince. He does what he wants, when he wants. And since it's his birthday what he wants to sit down to dinner right now!"

Quickly all the servants rushed around making last minute preparations, dishing out food and main courses till the table was a picture perfect feast. As they finished folding the last napkin, a loud bang shook the room as the doors flew open, revealing a regal looking teenage boy with dark tied up hair and red robes.

_Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind._

The dark haired boy glared around at the servants as they all stood off to the side and walked through the door towards the table.

"Good evening your majesty!" Suki piped up as the prince arrived at the end of the table. "Hope you're feeling well tonight! We've prepared a marvelous feast in celebration of your 13th birthday containing many types of chicken, pork, beef-"

"Enough! Don't bore me with all you're silly recipes."

"Sorry sire. Right sire. I'll just stand over here sire." she said backing up till she stood next to Sokka who mumbled the words 'suck up' in her ear.

The prince stood next to chair and looked impatiently back at the servants. "I'm sitting!" Instantly three servants rushed forward to pull out and push in his chair for the prince. They also tied a napkin around his neck, put a fork in his hand and dished the food onto his plate for him.

For a while the boy ate in silence but soon was recoiling in disgust as a servant put a piece of stake onto his plate. "You! Waiter! Come here!"

Sweating a little, Sokka rushed forward. "Yes sir?" he asked nervously.

"This meat is overdone! Get rid of it!" he said throwing the steak at Sokka.

"Yes sire..." Sokka said as the steak slid down his face, leaving juice stains on his outfit. Picking it up, he headed for the kitchen.

"Would you like a cup of tea my dear nephew?" asked the old man as he pushed his cart forward and held up a teapot.

"Is it green tea?" the prince asked.

"Well, no...but I do have some delicious ginseng and jasmine if you would like to try-"

"I told you I only like green tea!" the prince shouted while batting away the teapot which crashed to the floor. "Now get me the right kind or get out of my sight!"

Looking at the broken teapot, the old man sighed sadly and turned to the young boy standing behind him. "Aang, would you please go to the kitchen and fetch some green tea for the prince?"

The boy nodded and quickly sped toward the kitchen while the old man cleaned up the mess. He instantly returned seconds later, having not spilled a drop of tea. Approaching the prince, the boy bowed and smiled as he held the small cup out to him. However, the prince merely scowled at the bald-headed child causing him to back away in fear.

"You're not one of my servants! Who are you? What are you doing here? And what is that giant bat thing on your shoulder!?" he said pointing at the lemur. Seeing his hands ablaze with fire, the lemur shrieked and flew onto the chandelier as the prince bore down on the terrified boy.

"Nephew please!" the old man said getting between the two. "This is Aang. He's a young boy I found down at the market place who was selling tea cups for coins. His parents had died and the poor boy was struggling to feed himself, so I offered him a job as my assistant. As for the bat, well that's just his pet flying lemur Momo."

"I don't want common filth working in my palace!" the prince exclaimed. "Especially someone as incompetent as an eight year old!"

"Um, nine sir..." Aang said weakly to which the prince scowled at him, causing him to again withdraw.

"I assure you he is not incompetent. He is about as useful as that mustached earthbender who cooks your meals or that nice young blind girl who helps with your wardrobe. I know he will be of great help here at the palace, especially to someone as old as myself. Please nephew, I will assume full responsibility for him and make sure he does what he's told."

The prince glared back at Aang, who looked humbly at him and tentavly offered the cup of tea again. The prince then scoffs and grabbed the cup. "Fine. He can stay. But if I hear of one screw up or find out that anything in the palace is missing, I'm throwing you both in the dungeon!"

"Thank you nephew." the old man said ignoring the last part of the sentence. He then gently grabbed Aang by the arm and retreated back toward the wall.

"One more thing." The prince said pointing toward the ceiling "Either that flying rodent stays outside or I make it into my personal footstool." Looking at the chandelier, Aang whistled at Momo and quickly gestured toward the door, causing the lemur to fly out of the room.

"I'm finished with this feast! Bring me my presents!" he shouted causing all the servants to quickly remove the plates of uneaten food and replace them with dozens of neatly wrapped gifts.

One by one, the prince opened his birthday gifts which ranged from all sorts of extravagances like gold statues, jeweled goblets and magnificent self-portraits. However, instead of being happy with his gifts, the prince scowled even more in dislike.

"These are the best presents you could find!?" he shouted as he held up a blue porcelain demon mask and threw it to the side "I already have most of this stuff!"

"There is one more gift, your majesty." Suki said holding up a small package. "It's from one of the members of the staff. It says to thank you for-"

"Oh just give it to me!" the prince said grabbing it out of her hands. Quickly unwrapping it, he looked in disbelief as a plain ordinary book lay in front of him. "A storybook!? You call this a present!? Which one of you sent me this tacky gift!?" he shouted at the servants. As they all looked amongst themselves, young Aang ducked bashfully behind Iroh.

"Somebody better come clean or I'll-" Just then a loud knock rang through the hall and into the dining room.

_Then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold._

"Who disturbs my birthday!?" the prince said standing up. "Tell them to go away!"

Sokka, who had been in kitchen trying to clean his robes, heard the door knock and instantly ran out into the hall to answer it. The prince sat back down, expecting Sokka to have turned the person away but was shocked when he came back, covered in suds and snow.

"Sir, there's an old woman waiting outside the door. I told her to leave but she insisted on talking to you."

"Of all the impertinence! I'll turn her away myself!" he then stormed past Sokka and walked straight down the hall to the front door, which he cracked open slightly.

_Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away._

There, standing out in the middle of snow covered entrance, was a ragged old woman with matted white hair and a tattered cloak which she clung tightly around herself. The prince looked down at her in disgust "What do you want?"

"Please sir..." she said hobbling forward "Take this rose, in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold?" She then held up a small yet beautifully colored red rose that shimmered with flakes of snow.

The prince however sneered at the flower "I don't need some colored plant! Just because I took in one commoner today doesn't mean I'm taking in another! Now get lost!"

_But she warned him not to be deceived by appearance for beauty is found within._

"Please sir..." the woman said moving closer to the door."I know I'm just an old lady and I don't dress like royalty or wear any fine jewels, but I am a good woman. Beauty can always be found within everything and I promise I will reward you for your kindness if you let me stay just the one night."

"Reward me with what? That stupid rose? That tattered old frock? I already have more then you'll ever own." he said rudely "Now go away you wretched old hag, you've disturbed me enough!" And with that, he slammed the door in her face. The woman looked in disbelief at the door then stared up at the full moon, whose rays shined upon her and engulfed her in light.

_And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress._

As Zuko walked back towards the dining room, the doors flew open blowing snow and cold air into the hall which extinguished all the candles. Turning around, he watched in shock as a beautiful young woman with white hair and a flowing white gown floated into the room and stopped right in front of him.

All the servants from the other room rushed into the hall to see what was going on and were shock to see the white clad woman who stood before the prince.

"Oh my gosh..." Suki said covering her mouth in shock.

"It can't be..." Sokka said gazing at the woman "It's...it's..."

"Princess Yue." the prince's uncle said as Aang hid behind him in fear. "The goddess of the moon herself."

_The prince tried to apologize but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love within his heart._

"Yes, I am the moon goddess Yue." the woman said, her voice ringing through the halls "Many times have I roamed these lands, looking to interact with people and experience the love and kindness they show one another. But never have I been treated so abysmally then I have by you young prince." she said glaring down at him.

Instantly, the prince bowed down before her. "I beg for your forgiveness moon goddess. Had I known it was you I would've-"

"What? Treated me any differently than you do commoners or your own servants!?" she said angrily to him "I can see now that you're actions are the result of your own cold heart. And for that, you must suffer the consequences..."

Panicking, the prince threw himself at the goddess's feet. "Please! I implore you. Spare me and I'll pay you half my fortune to make up for the offense I've caused you-"

"It is too late young prince. No amount of money or treasure in the world can fix the cruel emptiness in your heart." And with that, the moon goddess rose high into the air and lifted the rose up toward the window. "While it is true that beauty can always be found within, so can ugliness..."

_As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there._

As the rays hit its petals, it glowed brightly and shot a brilliant beam of light which struck the prince in the chest. Falling to the ground, the prince clutched his arm in pain and screamed his hands became long and claw like.

The servants rushed forward to help but were stopped by Yue who floated down toward them. "And as for all you servants, who helped make him what he is, I place a curse upon your house and all who dwell within it!" Taking the rose, she aimed it at the servants who backed away in fright. Dozens of rays of light burst forward, each one hitting a servant or maid or cook, causing them to collapse and shake violently.

"What-what's happening to us??" Suki yelled as she felt her nose become pointy and stretch in two directions.

"My feet! They're disappearing!" Sokka cried out as his legs turned into metal and began to mesh into one. As he struggled to get away, he tripped over Aang who was slowly shrinking, and banged his head on a table which knocked him out.

Throughout the castle, all the servants quickly began to change. Their skin became hard and started turning into wood, metal, porcelain or cloth. Some grew while others shrunk. And some lost limbs while others lost their entire bodies.

As Yue continued to cast her spell, the prince struggled to stand up but kept succumbing to the pain from his skin, which began to blister and turn red. After finally getting to his feet, the prince looked at Yue with hatred and malice and instantly shot a fireball toward her head.

Sensing the oncoming attack, Yue turned and deflected the fireball back at the prince striking him in his left eye. Screaming in agony, the prince fell to the ground clutching his face. Kneeling beside him, Yue looked calmly at the prince as blood started leaking through his fingers and waved the rose over face. Instantly the blood flow stopped and the pain subsided, allowing the prince look up at Yue with his only good eye.

"As I said before young prince, I am a good woman. Thus I will show mercy and grant you a chance to change your condition and those of your servants. This rose I had offered you..." she then show it to him "Is an enchanted rose, which will be in full bloom ten years from now. If by then you can learn to love another and have earned their love in return by the time the last petal falls, the spell will be broken."

Yue then reached inside her robes and extracted a silver mirror. "I give you this mirror which has the power to show whatever or whoever you wish to see. Use it wisely." She then conjured up a side table which contained a bell jar on top. Placing the rose inside it, she then snapped her fingers and sent it up to the prince's room. Then without a word, she started floating toward the door.

"You can't leave me like this!" the prince snarled at her as he tried standing up "What kind of just goddess are you!?"

Turning around, Yue glared angrily at the prince and waved her arm, causing a gust of air to knock him back to the ground.

"One who has given you everything you'll need despite your ingratitude" Yue said floating back toward him. "Remember young prince. If you do not fill conditions of the spell and continue to live a cruel and heartless existence, you shall remain forever, what you are on the inside...an ugly, monstrous beast."

Holding up the mirror, the prince saw his hideous reflection and cried out in anguish. Setting the mirror on the ground, Yue floated to the door. Stopping briefly, she summoned from the next room, the blue demon mask and set it next to the mirror. Yue then took one last look at the prince, who lay on the ground covering his face and curled up in the fetal position, and at the servants who lay silently scattered. "Good luck to all of you. Especially you...Prince Zuko." With those last words, she vanished into the night.

--

_Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror, as his only window to the outside world.  
__  
The rose she had offered, was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom for many years._

If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken.

If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

As the years past, he fell into despair and lost all hope.

For who could ever learn to love a beast?

_--_


	2. Katara

Chapter 2: Katara

It was a bright sunny morning when a beautiful waterbender left her house to go shopping. With a basket containing a book and eggs for bartering in one hand, she happily walked over the bridge and into town. Looking around at the same old houses in the same old village, she knew that any minute she would hear the familiar voices of the same old townspeople.

_Little town it's a quiet village.  
Everyday like the one before.  
Little town full of little people, waking up to say._

"Hello!"

"Hi there!"

"Good morning!"

"Good day!"

"Hiya!"

And sure enough, all at once, the people of the village poured out into the streets, refreshed and ready for a day of work and shopping. The waterbender sighed at her prediction as she walked into the crowd, giving an occasional wave or bow to the people she encountered.

_There goes the baker with his tray like always.  
The same old bread and rolls to sell.  
Every morning just the same since the morning that we came,  
To this poor provential town._

"Good Morning Katara!" yelled the baker as he carried a tray of large bread rolls to his stand.

"Good morning sir." Katara said bowing to him. "Mind if I have the first roll of the day?"

"Help yourself" the baker said as he began piling baskets on the counter. "So where you off to?"

"The book shop." Katara said eagerly while taking a roll. "I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and an-"

"That's nice." the baker said distractedly. "Ma Ree! The baguettes! Hurry up!" he called in the back.

Seeing he wasn't interested, Katara shrugged and left two eggs on the counter. Putting the roll in her basket she continued down the street while a group of old ladies watched and shook their heads.

_Look there she goes that girl is strange no question.  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
Never part of any crowd.  
Cause her heads up on some cloud.  
No denying she's a weird girl, Katara._

Seeing a passing wagon, Katara jumped onto the back and rode it down the street while occasionally waving to bystanders. "Hi there!"

"Good day!" a woman waved.

"How is your family?" she asked as the cart passed by.

"Very good thanks!"

"Hello!" Katara said to an old man as he walked by.

"Good day!

"How is your wife?"

"Very good thanks."

Jumping off the wagon, Katara passed by a married couple who were arguing over groceries.

"But I need six eggs!" the wife insisted.

"That's too expensive!" cried the husband.

Having heard them argue the same thing the other day, Katara rolled her eyes and sighed at the repetitiveness as she walked past them to the bookstore across the street. _"There must be more than this provincial life."_ she wondered as she entered the shop.

"Ah! Katara!" said the book shop clerk upon seeing her enter.

"Good Morning! I've come to return the book I've borrowed." she said handing him the book from her basket.

"Finished already?" asked the clerk as he flipped through the pages.

"Oh I couldn't put it down." Katara said as she climbed up the ladder and looked at the shelves "Have ya got anything new?"

"Hehe, not since yesterday!" the clerk chuckled as he put the book away.

"That's alright." Katara smiled as she browsed the shelves "Let's see, I'll borrow...this one!"

"That one?" asked the clerk in surprise "But you've read it twice!"

"Well it's my favorite!" Katara gushed "Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise... what's not to like?"

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, the clerk took the book off the shelf and handed it to her "Well if you like it all that much, it's yours."

"Really?" Katara asked in surprise as she took the book. "But sir-"

"It's okay. I insist." he said while escorting her out of the shop.

"Well thank you! Thank you very much!" Katara said gratefully as she opened the book and started reading it as she walked down the street. Across from the shop, a group of men admired the pretty young waterbender from afar while trying to figure out why she was so different from the other girls in town.

_Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar.  
I wonder if she's feeling well.  
With a dreamy far off look.  
And her nose stuck in a book.  
What a puzzle to the rest of us, Katara._

For a good couple blocks, Katara kept her eyes plastered to the book, not even looking up to cross the street or avoid the hectic crowd which she bypassed with ease. Upon reaching the town square, she stopped to rest and sat on the edge of the fountain where a heard of KoalaSheep stopped for a drink.

_Oh! Isn't this amazing?  
It's my favorite because you'll see.  
Here's where she meets prince charming.  
But she won't discover that it's him  
till chapter three!_

Showing the book to the sheep, they either tried to take a bite of the pages or merely sniffed it and walked away. As she continued reading, Katara couldn't help but feel a tad jealous of the woman in the story who had many human and animal companions to talk to and aid her on adventures. Aside from the sheep, no one else in town was interested in her stories or even reading for that matter. A fact which often left Katara feeling isolated and lonely.

As she stood up and continued walking toward the market, a group of shoppers again began to collaborate and gossip about Katara about how strange she was and how she didn't fit in with anyone else.

_Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty,  
her looks have got no parallel.  
But behind that fair facade,  
I'm afraid she's rather odd.  
Very different from the rest of us.  
She's nothing like the rest of us.  
Yes different from the rest of us, Katara._

Just then a loud noise rang through the air as a flock of TurtleDucks flying overhead suddenly scattered into different directions. One of the ducks then fell to the ground with an arrow through its neck.

"I got it Jet!" a voice called out. Instantly a short and bushy haired girl in a pink ran out into the street and attempted to catch the TurtleDuck with a sack. Missing it by a few inches, she quickly put the duck into the sack before running back to the entrance of a tavern. Standing in the doorway holding a bow and arrow was a tall, dark haired and handsome young man who held a piece of straw tightly between his teeth.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot Jet! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" the girl said looking up at him with her wide tooth-gaped smile.

"I know." Jet said arrogantly while putting his bow and arrow back down.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you. And no girl for that matter..." the girl gushed while looking admirely up at him.

"It's true Meng." Jet said pompously clapping her on the shoulder "And I've got my sights set on the one." He then pointed down the street at Katara who was buying cloth from a stand.

"What!? The inventors daughter?!" Meng asked in disbelief.

"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry!"

"But she's-"

"The most beautiful girl in town." Jet said admiring the pretty waterbender.

"I know but-"

"That makes her the best! And don't I deserve the best!?" Jet said glaring down at Meng.

"Well of course you do, I just mean-" Ignoring her rambling, Jet pushed Meng aside and continued to watch Katara. While he did so, he noticed a mirror nearby and couldn't help but admire his reflection.

_Right from the moment when I met her, saw her,  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell.  
Here in town there's only she, who is beautiful as me.  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Katara._

Shifting his attention back to Katara, he realized she was leaving and quickly followed pursuit. Watching him chase after her, Meng scowled as she picked up the sack and followed after Jet. Unbeknownst to either of them, three beautiful young women who were at a stand nearby saw Jet and immediately began to follow them. Jun, Jin and Song were three of the prettiest girls in the village (right next to Katara) who all had a crush on Jet and had followed him every day through town in hopes that he'd notice one of them. Jet however, had no interest and only paid them attention when he needed his ego inflated. Other than that he would only pursue Katara, much to their dismay.

_Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy?  
That rebel Jet, oh he's so cute!  
Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing.  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute._

Having finally spotted her, Jet tried to push his way through the crowd but kept getting caught behind people while Katara made her way around with ease. Because he was the most popular man in town, people kept coming up to Jet to either compliment him or ask for advice.

"Hi there Jet!" said a young man as Jet ran into him.

"Pardon me" Jet said as he tried pushing past him only to run into more admiring people.

"Good day Jet." said a young girl as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Jet would you call this bacon?" said an old woman as she held a slab of meat out to him.

"Lovely grapes aren't these Jet?" asked a saleswoman.

"Some cheese Jet?" asked an old man who held out a plate.

"Ten yards of wool! Just one pound Jet!" said a man holding out some cloth.

"Excuse me!" Jet said as he tried avoiding all the people who kept on following him.

"I'll get the knife." said the cheese man as he turn to leave.

"Please let me through!" Jet cried as tried rushing toward Katara who was getting further and further away.

"But Jet this bread -"

"Those fish -

"It's stale!"

"They smell!"

As Jet was being bombarded with people, Katara had almost made it to the outskirts of town. Hearing the commotion, she turned to see Jet surrounded by people and rolled her eyes again. Jet being admired by the town, the same as any other day.

_"There must be more than this provincial life!_" Katara wondered out loud.

_"Just watch, I'm going to make Katara my wife!_" Jet announced to the crowd. However, they had all averted their attention toward Katara and began gossiping about her again much to Jet's dismay.

_Look there she goes  
The girl is strange but special  
A most peculiar waterbender_

Realizing he was going to lose sight of her if he didn't do something drastic, Jet slipped into one of the alleys and took out his hook swords. Using them to climb onto the roof of the building, Jet jumped from rooftop to rooftop in an effort to catch up to Katara.

_It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in '  
Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl,  
Katara!_

Looking up from her book, Katara glanced behind her only to see the people once again go about their daily business. As she continued forth, Jet jumped down from the rooftop and landed in front of Katara.

"Hello there Katara." Jet said giving one of his charming smiles.

"Good morning Jet." Katara said politely as she tried walking around him. Wanting to get her attention, Jet whipped the book out of her hands much to her irritation. "Jet may I have my book back please?"

"How can you read this?" Jet asked flipping through the pages. "There's no pictures!"

"Well, some people use their imagination." Katara said matter of factly.

"Katara, it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things." Jet said throwing her book into a mud puddle.

"Like what exactly?" Katara asked as she knelt to get her book.

"Like me" Jet said as he stood over her and pompously started posing. From the side, the three girls sighed lovingly. Meng soon showed up and upon seeing Jet talking to Katara, scowled.

"Honestly Katara, the whole town is talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she'll start getting ideas and...thinking." Jet said cringing at the thought.

"Wow Jet, you are positively prime evil." Katara said sarcastically as she wiped mud off her book.

"Why thank you Katara!" Jet said obliviously. "Hey, what do you say we head over to the tavern and take a look at my trophies?" He pulled Katara to her feet and tried escorting her back into town.

"Maybe some other time..." Katara said trying to resist his grip.

On the side, the three girls including Meng looked on in disbelief and anger. It infuriated them that the most handsome man in town had chosen the most oblivious girl in town (who obviously wasn't interested) while the rest of them were left forgotten on the side.

"What's wrong with her? Why doesn't she just go to the tavern?" asked Jun.

"She's crazy! I'd give my right foot for a chance to spend time with Jet!" cried Jin.

Song merely sighed "He's so gorgeous..."

But as irritated as they were, neither was more mad then Meng. She was Jet's right hand, yet he never gave her the kind of attention he did Katara. She had done everything he asked and more, yet still she was treated as 'one of the guys'. What she would give to be in Katara's position and for once, receive the affections of a boy.

"Please Jet, I can't." Katara said breaking away from Jet. "I have to go home and help my father. Goodbye."

"Ha! That crazy old loon?" Meng asked appearing at Jet's side. "If you ask me he needs all the help he can get!"

"Hey!" Katara said angrily as they started to laugh. "Don't talk about my father that way!"

"Yeah don't talk about her father that way Meng!" Jet said bopping her on the head.

"My father is not crazy. He's a genius!" Just then a loud explosion erupted from Katara's house, causing smoke to pour out of the windows and chimney. Worried, Katara rushed toward the house while Jet and Meng fell onto their sides laughing.

--  
--


	3. No Matter What

Sorry about the painfully long wait folks. Real life issues getting in the way as usual. But thankfully I've had the time to write 2 kickass chapters I hope you all like.

I should point out now though that I made a slight change with Sokka's age, making him alot older than Katara in order to fit in with my ideas for the story as well as make it more chronologically accurate. To anyone who has a problem with that, I apologize but sacrifices must be made.

Anyways, I've kept you all long enough so enjoy my new chapters. I don't own Avatar or Beauty and the Beast.

--

Chapter 3: No Matter What

Large amount of smoke billowed from the cellar windows as Katara raced toward her house. Throwing open the basement doors, she barely managed to see past the thick fog before spotting a figure trying to free himself from under a large pile of objects.

"Dad?" Katara called out as she fanned away the smoke "Dad you there?"

The figure shouted something incoherently before finally freeing himself from the pile, nearly losing his pants in the process. He then coughed a bit before hastily wiping away the soot that covered his face.

"Ugh...now how the heck did that happen!?" Hakoda shouted as he stood up and looked at a large smoking metal machine. Feeling something hot on his shoulder, he realized his shirt was on fire and quickly beat it out.

"Are you alright dad?" Katara asked after finally getting down the stairs.

"The darn thing blew up again!" Hakoda said looking angrily at the machine before giving it a hard kick "Ow!" He yelled holding his foot in pain. "Ugh! I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!"

"Oh you always say that." Katara said with a smirk.

"Well I mean it this time." Hakoda said pointing at his invention "I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work!"

"Yes you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow." Katara said putting a hand on his shoulder. Hakoda crossed his arms and pouted before Katara coyly added "And...be a world famous inventor"

Thinking the idea over, Hakoda perked up "You really believe that?"

"You know I do." Katara said giving her dad's shoulder a squeeze "And I always have."

"Well in that case, what are we waiting for? We better get cracking cause this thing won't fix itself!" Hakoda said enthusiastically grabbing his tools. Opening up a compartment, he fanned away the smoke and started tinkering with the gears. "Hey Katara could you grab the bow headed clincher?"

"Which one's that?"

"The one with the drill, wrench and salad fork attached to it. I think it fell in the pile back there."

Heading to the overturned pile, Katara had to move around a lot of stuff before finally spotting the tool stuck between two boxes. With much effort, she pulled it out but caused the top box to fall onto its side, dumping out various nuts and bolts and an odd wooden stick. Picking it up the stick, Katara wiped the grime off it and realized it was a boomerang.

"Everything alright Katara?" Hakoda asked as he walked behind up her "Did you find the-" Hakoda stopped upon seeing the boomerang. Seeing the look on his face, Katara quickly put it back in the box.

"Yes I did. Here's it is," she said holding it out for him. A sudden sadness appeared in Hakoda's eyes and he silently took the tool and went back to work. Katara frowned and glanced back at the small boomerang which had a faded 'S' written on its side.

"Dad...are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine Katara." Hakoda said forcing a smile "It's just...a lot of painful memories..."

"How long's it been since he left?" she asked.

Hakoda thought briefly "Must be over ten years now. Or maybe twelve..."

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" Katara asked as she sat next to him.

Hakoda let out a heavy sigh, "To be honest, I don't know. I had hoped he'd be back already."

"I wish I could remember him better. That way if I travel and we run into each other, I'd know it's him and could bring him home again."

Hakoda smiled at his daughter's optimism even though deep down he knew it would never happen. "Well we can always hope." He said clapping her on the shoulder. "Now c'mon and help me get this piece of junk working."

Putting on his work goggles, Hakoda knelt back down and started adjusting all the bolts underneath while Katara stood overhead with his tool belt. "So, how was it in town today? Do anything special?"

"Well, I got a new book."

"Ahh. You sure do love those books. Just as much as your mother did. Good thing I built a large enough shelf."

"Well I can't help it. I love how just one page can take me away to far off places where there's adventure, mystery, romance...happy endings..." Suddenly Katara thought back to all the things Jet said earlier and how the townspeople reacted whenever she walked into the village. "Hey dad..."

"Yes Katara?"

"If I ask you a question, will you answer me honestly?"

"Don't I always?" Hakoda asked.

"Dad...do you think I'm...odd?"

"What? _My_daughter odd?" Hakoda said looking up at her with his gigantic magnified goggles. "Now where did you get an idea like that?"

"Oh I don't know..." Katara said smirking a little. "It's just that, I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to."

"Well...what about that Jet fellow? He's a handsome and popular guy."

"Oh he's handsome alright...as much as he is rude and conceited." Katara said disdainfully. "He's not the guy for me dad...none of them are. In fact the whole town...well, when it comes to me all they do is talk."

"Hey, they talk about me too." Hakoda said sitting back up

_No, we're not odd, it's true  
No family could be saner  
Except one uncle who...well, maybe let that pass_

_In all you say or do  
You couldn't make it plainer  
You are your mother's daughter, therefore you are class_

Katara sighed. _"So I should just accept that I'm simply not like them?"_Hakoda scoffed and stood up, grabbing a cloth to wipe away the grease on his hands.

_They are the common herd  
And you should take my word  
You are unique: crème de la crème_

"I don't know dad. What's so great about being different if it leaves you feeling alone?"

Seeing she wasn't convinced, Hakoda grabbed a nearby bucket of water and sat next to her. "Now cheer up. I happen to know it's not so bad being different. In fact, it's make you better." He said holding up the bucket.

"Oh dad..." Katara said sadly. Seeing the insistent look on his face, Katara put her hand over the surface and began bending the water around till it started forming shapes and floated in mid air.

"See? I'll bet half the townspeople would jump at the chance to be able to bend like you. And that's only a small part of what makes you special." He said putting down the bucket. "As for being alone, you won't have to worry about that. Cause your old dad will always be right there to be different with you."

_No matter what you do  
I'm on your side  
And if my point of view  
Is somewhat misty-eyed_

_There's nothing clearer in my life  
Than what I wish and feel for you  
And that's a lot...  
No matter what_

Smiling, Katara held her dads hand and gave it a light squeeze.

_No matter what they say  
You make me proud  
I love the funny way  
You stand out from the crowd_

Holding up his belt of bizarre tools, Hakoda smirked as he handed her a combination hammer/screwdriver/potato peeler.

_It's my intention my invention  
Shows the world out there one day  
Just what we've got...  
No matter what_

_"Now some may say all fathers just 'exaggerate,'"_Hakoda said dramatically waving his arms.

_"That every daughter's great?"_Katara asked poking him with the tool.

"Hey! _You are!"_Hakoda said tickling her a bit. Katara giggled and playfully tickled him back.

_And every daughter tends to say her father's tops  
She pulls out all the stops  
To praise him  
And quite rightly!_

Seeing she was happier, Hakoda put an arm around Katara as they both stared at their reflections from the metal machine.

_No matter what the pain  
We've come this far  
I pray that you remain  
Exactly as you are  
This really is a case of father knowing best_

_"And daughter too."_Katara said giving him a hug.

"_You're never strange" _Hakoda said patting her head.

_"Don't ever change"_Katara said looking up at him.

_You've all I've got  
No matter what._

"Thanks dad." Katara said kissing his cheek.

"Anytime Katara." Hakoda said standing back up. "Now, what say we hurry up and finish this thing?"

"Let's." Katara said taking out the hammer part of the tool.

--

It took thirty long minutes but finally Hakoda and Katara finished the repairs and managed to shovel enough coal in the machine to get it working again. "Okay I think that's done it. Now for a test-drive. You got the logs Katara?"

"Right here!" Katara said setting a wooden log underneath a large ax attached to the machine.

"Just think if this invention works, it could be the beginning of a new life for us."

"That would be wonderful!" Katara said excitedly. "But just to be safe, I'm gonna stand back here during the test drive." She said retreating to the stairs.

"Good plan." Hakoda agreed putting a pot on his head. "Alright here we go." Pulling down a lever, the machine started whistling and blowing steam. Hakoda jumped back and covered his ears as all the gears started turning and spinning around causing the entire machine to quiver and shake. However instead of exploding, the steam powered ax began to hack down on the log, neatly splitting it in two.

"It works!" Katara exclaimed.

"It does?" Hakoda asked looking at the neatly chopped logs in surprise. "IT DOES!"

"You did it dad!" Katara said running to hug Hakoda. "You really did it!"

"We did it Katara!" Hakoda said spinning her around joyfully "And now I'm about to do the rest. Go and hitch up Appa. Me and this metal beauty are off to the fair!"

--

It was mid afternoon by the time Hakoda finally finished tying his invention down to the back cart. Katara had already done her job by hitching the wagon to the saddle of their flying bison Appa, who was happily munching on a pile of hay.

"Well that's all of it." Hakoda said wiping his brow. "Got my invention, my tools, my bags and a map to guide the way. It's a shame Appa cant just fly all this stuff to the fair. It would definitely cut my trip in half."

"You know Appa can't carry that heavy machine." Katara said petting the bison's head. "Looks like you're just gonna hafta travel like all the other people without flying bison's."

"Oh darn." Hakoda said sarcastically pouting.

Chuckling, Katara reached up and gave her father a hug. "Best of luck to you dad. I know your going to win first prize! I just know it!"

"Thanks Katara." Hakoda said hugging her back. "Well, I should probably be on my way. Maybe we can make it there before the moon rises. You all set there Appa?" he asked the bison who growled in response.

"Wait! I almost forgot!" Running back inside, Katara quickly re-emerged carrying a blue scarf with the water tribe symbol on it. "I made you this scarf for good luck."

"Oh thank you Katara! It's beautiful." Hakoda said holding it up and admiring it. "Now I know I'm gonna win. And when I do, we'll get out of this little town and go to all those places you've read about in your books."

"That sounds wonderful" Katara said happily.

Leaning over, Hakoda let Katara wrap the scarf around his neck before tenderly kissing her forehead. He then fastened up his cloak, jumped onto Appa's large saddle and gave the reigns a snap. "Well I'm off now. Let's go Appa. Yip, yip!" Letting out a roar, Appa beat his tail against the ground and began pulling the wagon down the road toward the valley.

"Goodbye dad!" Katara waved. "Good luck!"

"Goodbye Katara!" Hakoda waved back. "And take care while I'm gone!"

"I will!" Katara yelled as the wagon disappeared over a hill. "And please be careful!"

--  
--


	4. Lost in the Woods

I wasn't sure whether or not to raise the rating so I figure I'd just give a warning instead: This chapter contains minor sexual references and inneundo. But if any of you have seen Beauty and the Beast and know what a manwhore Lumiere is, then this shouldn't come as a shock. Just wanted to point that out.

--

Chapter 4: Lost in the Woods

Many hours had passed since Hakoda left town and night had nearly arrived. While he scratched his head trying to read the map, Appa looked anxiously around as the trees became darker and denser.

"We should've been there by now..." Hakoda said looking at the map and around the forest. "Maybe we missed a turn or something..." He then turned the map over a dozen ways trying to figure out where he was. As they continued down the path, Hakoda spotted a fork in the road with a sign that pointed in two different directions. Lighting his lantern, he held it up to the sign but was unable to read the faded print.

"Okay, we'll have to guess here..." he said looking at the map. "But I think we should go this way." Hakoda said pointing toward the left road. Appa looked at the left road and blinked twice when he saw that the path lead into a dark and enclosed branch filled terrain which was barely visible in the distant fog. Looking to his right, Appa saw a much more open pathway and proceeded to turn right.

"Not right, left Appa!" Hakoda said yanking on his reigns. "It's a shortcut. According to the map, it should get us there in no time." Appa growled irritably at his master but had no choice but to go left.

They had only gone a short way down the road before it ended abruptly at a thorn bush with no other road in sight. As Hakoda went to check the map again, Appa was becoming more and more frightened by the array of strange sounds that echoed around them. Just then, he heard footsteps and low growling noises and nervously began to back up near a stone hill.

"Oh this can't be right!" Hakoda said turning the map upside-down. "Where have you taken us Appa? We better turn around...Appa?" But Appa was too scared to listen and kept backing up. He then banged the cart against the wall, causing SnakeBats from a small cavern to fly out and swarm around his head.

"Shoo! Go away! Whoa Appa, hold on!" Hakoda cried as he tried holding onto the reigns while swatting the SnakeBats away. However Appa let out a frightened roar and darted head first off the road and into the woods. Hakoda hung on for dear life while begging Appa to slow down. Finally he did but not before nearly running off the edge of a cliff.

"Back up, back up!" Hakoda screamed as he pulled on the reigns. Appa managed to back away from the cliff but was still nervously fidgeting around. "Steady now! Steady!"

Then a loud howling noise rang through the air causing Appa to freak out. Rearing onto his hind legs, he let out a frightened roar and threw Hakoda off his back causing the lantern to shatter at his feet. Free of a driver, Appa ran full speed into the woods and disappeared.

"Ouch..." Hakoda moaned as he rubbed his backside. Standing back up, he heard another howl and quickly looked. "Appa? Appa!" he called. But there was no response. Getting up, he grabbed his bag that was also thrown off the cart and pulled out his sword. No sooner did he grab it, he heard twigs snapping followed by another loud howling noise.

"That's not a nightingale." Hakoda said nervously holding up his sword. A low growling noise soon followed along with an angry hissing noise. "And definitely not a mating call." Just then out of the bushes appeared an angry looking creature with the sharp teeth, long claws, a bushy tail and a large furry mane.

"LionWolves!" Hakoda shouted in a panicked voice. The LionWolf lunged forward but instant drew back as Hakoda started waving his sword around. "Back! Get back!" It made a low howling noise and was soon joined by five more LionWolves. Seeing he was outnumbered, Hakoda turned and raced back into the woods. The LionWolves followed in pursuit as Hakoda desperately plowed through branches and bushes trying to outrun them. As the LionWolves started to gain, Hakoda fell over a small ledge and rolled down a hill till he was stopped by something hard. Looking up, he spotted an old iron gate and immediately tried opening it.

"Help!" Hakoda yelled as he banged on the gate "Is someone there? Help!" As the LionWolves were about to catch up, the gates opened slightly allowing Hakoda entrance. He then shoved it shut right in the face of the lead wolf and put down the latch to lock it. Thinking it was over, Hakoda stopped to catch his breath but felt something pull sharply on his neck. Looking back, one of the LionWolves had grabbed hold of his scarf, which had caught on the gate. Hakoda tried to pry it away but the LionWolf was too strong and ripped the scarf in half. Seeing that their prey was out of reach, the LionWolves went back to the woods leaving Hakoda sitting behind the gate with the tattered remains of his scarf on the ground.

When Hakoda stood up and turned around, he was amazed by what he saw. At the end of the courtyard towering high above the trees, stood a very large and very dark stone castle. Gargoyles lined every rooftop and the tallest tower stood barely visible against the dense clouds. As Hakoda stared mesmerized at it, a flash of lightning streaked across the sky and heavy rain started pouring down. Seeing he had no choice, Hakoda ran across the courtyard to the front door and banged on it. After a minute the door opened on its own.

Nervously Hakoda stepped inside what he assumed was the main hall and looked around. The entire inside of the castle was as dark and dreary as the outside. Cobwebs lined the ceiling while an inch of dust blanketed the ground. Curtains and tapestries were worn and damaged while outlines of paintings and furniture were completely destroyed. The only sign that someone lived there was a lit candelabra which sat next to a clock on a mantle at the end of the hall.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Hakoda called out as he walked around. As he made his way to the end of the hall, he spotted an open door on the left and went through it. Once he had left the hall, the candelabra on the mantle quivered a little and jumped onto the ground, hopping toward the opened door. It quickly peered inside to make sure Hakoda was gone before hopping back to the mantle.

"All clear!" it whispered. Immediately, the wooden clock stirred and carefully jumped down from the table. Double-checking the door, it made it's way back to candelabra and slapped it in the back of the head.

"Ow!" the candelabra yelped rubbing it head. "What was that for?"

"You've really done it this time Sokka," the girl clock yelled. "Now we have to hide in our own castle!"

"You saw him out there! He would've gotten eaten by LionWolves if I hadn't let him in." Sokka said. "Seriously Suki, your making way too big a deal out of this."

"Too big a deal? You let a stranger into our castle!" Suki yelled back. "Why do you always have to be so problematic?"

"What do you mean problematic? You know I'm bad with math!"

"I mean that you're always being a problem! Like the time you set the masters drapes on fire!"

"I wasn't used to these candles yet!" Sokka said looking at his arms, which were two stubby candle holders "That one doesn't count!"

"Okay what about the time you set the kitchen on fire?"

"I was hungry! And hibachi sounded good at the time..." Sokka said crossing his arms.

"And don't forget when you set ME on fire!" Suki said getting steamed.

"Well that was just funny." Sokka said with wise guy smirk, causing Suki to crossed her arms and angrily turned away. "Look all that aside, you should see the great opportunity here. We get to serve our first visitor in nearly ten years!"

"That is not a visitor!" Suki said pointing toward the open door. "That is a stranger who wandered in from the woods! For all we know he could be a robber or a convicted felon."

"Now that's just ridiculous" Sokka scoffed. "Beside he could also be the milk man."

"Enchanted castles don't get milk!" Suki shouted. Just then they heard footsteps approach the door. "Oh no he's coming! Quick, act natural!" Jumping back onto the mantle, they resumed their stiff positions as Hakoda walked back into the hall.

"Hello?" Hakoda called out. "Is someone in here? Hello!" At first there was no response but as Hakoda made his way around the hall, he heard the faint sound of whispering voices.

"We can't send him back to the woods-"

"Shh! Keep quiet! Maybe he'll just go away."

"Is someone there?" Hakoda called into the darkness. Looking around, the only things he spotted were the worn looking mantle, candelabra and clock.

"Not a word, do you hear me? Not one word!" The voice whispered again.

Thinking he had disturbed something, Hakoda cautiously stepped toward the darkness. "Listen! I don't mean to intrude but I lost my bison and I need a place to stay for the night. I promise I'll be leave first thing in the morning!"

"The poor fellow..." Sokka whispered. "Oh Suki, have a heart for once." Suki responded with a shush and clapped her hand over his mouth.

Getting irritated, Sokka held his candle under Suki's hand till she yelped and pulled away her burning palm. "But of course sir, you are welcome here!"

Jumping at the sound of the unexpected voice, Hakoda backed against the wall and grabbed the candelabra. "Who said that? Show yourself!"

"I'm over here!" Turning around, Hakoda waved the candelabra around but saw no one.

"Where? I can't see you!" Just then he felt something tap his shoulder and turned to see the candelabra looking right back at him.

"Hello!" it said cheerfully. Shocked, Hakoda dropped it to the floor where it landed with a clank.

"Ouch! Now that was unnecessary!" said the candelabra as it stood up and rubbed its bum.

"You talked!" Hakoda said pointing at him.

"Oh great now you've done it! Just peachy!" As Hakoda turned around, he was equally shocked to see the clock jump down to the floor and yell at the candelabra. "Why can't you ever keep your large trap shut?"

"You're a talking clock!" Hakoda said pointing at Suki.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Suki said sarcastically. "Now would you leave already?" she said pulling his cloak toward the door.

"Suki! Where are your manners?" Sokka said getting between them. "Show some courtesy for the gentleman."

"We have to get him out of here." Suki gritted through her teeth. "Before the- hey what are you doing!" Suki then felt herself being lifted off the ground as Hakoda turn her upside down and looked her over.

"This is incredible! How in the world is this accomplished?" he said as he poked and prodded Suki and messed with her turner. "Must be some new type of scientific gadget or something."

"I am not a gadget!" Suki cried as Hakoda started poking her nose. "Now put me down! Stop this at once!" When he opened up her compartment to play with her pendulum, Suki let out an insulted shriek and slammed her door on Hakoda's finger. "How dare you! That is no way to treat a lady!" she said slapping his cheek. "Have you no decency!"

"Oh I beg your pardon!" Hakoda said setting her back down. "I didn't realize you were female."

"Most people don't" Sokka added snidely, earning a good kick from Suki.

"I truly am sorry." Hakoda said kneeling down to face them. "I didn't mean to intrude on your privacy, it's just that I've never seen a talk- a talking-..." Pausing for a moment Hakoda then let out a huge sneeze, blowing dust from the floor onto Suki's face.

"Sorry again..." Hakoda said wiping his nose on his sleeve as Suki irritably wiped the dust off her face.

"Oh you are soaked to the bone." Sokka said looking at his wet cloths. "Come and warm yourself by the fire."

"Thank you." Hakoda said as Sokka escorted him into the next room.

"No, no, no! I forbid it!" Suki yelled as she tried catching up to them. "You know what the master will do if he finds him here. As head of this household I demand that you stop right there!" She tried grabbing onto Hakoda's cloak but quickly lost her grip and fell.

"Here you go sir. Just sit right down and I'll get the fire started." Sokka said gesturing towards a chair before lighting the fireplace with his candles.

"Oh no... not the master's chair! Oh I'm not seeing this...I am not seeing this!" Suki said covering her eyes as Hakoda sat down in plush armchair.

Just then there was a screeching noise as a small pillow catapult itself into the air and across the room, landed right next to the chair. Hakoda looked curiously at it but backed away when it chirped at him. The pillow turned out to be a footstool with two cushion flaps on both side. Jumping onto his lap, the footstool chirped at Hakoda and licked his cheek with the little fuzzy rope he assumed was its tongue.

"Well, hello there little fellow." Hakoda said petting the footstool. The thing purred then jumped back on the ground where it propped up Hakoda's feet.

"Oh my goodness!" a high girly voice shouted. "Do my eyes deceive me?" As Hakoda turned to see the source of the voice, a feather duster with a pink bow jumped onto his lap and looked up at him with bright brown eyes. "It is! A real man in the castle! Oh welcome sir, it's such a pleasure to meet you! May I sit here?" She then jumped onto Hakoda's shoulder and cozyed up to him, making him blush a little.

"Ty Lee, would leave the gentleman alone?" Sokka said in an annoyed tone. "Your perkiness is scaring him."

"I didn't hear you complaining about my perkiness yesterday in the pantry." Ty Lee said defensively before smiling back at Hakoda. "Forgive him sir. He's just a big hothead. Oh but your so cold! Let me fetch you a blanket."

"Why thank you miss. How kind." Hakoda smiled. Blowing him a kiss, Ty Lee then fled out of the room making sure to stick her tongue out at Sokka as she left.

"Alright!" Suki yelled. "This has gone on far enough! I'm in charge here and I say-" Before she could finish her sentence, a tea cart rolled into the room, running her over.

"Hello there my good sir. My name is Iroh" said a large teapot with a kindly old man voice. "How bout a nice cup of tea? I have five different type here that will warm you up in no time."

"No tea!" Suki mumbled into the carpet. "No tea Iroh! He'll be here all night!"

"But Suki, tea warms the soul as it soothes the body. Exactly what a exhausted traveler needs."

Sokka smirks. "Tea's your solution to everything."

Iroh laughs heartedly. "Because tea IS the solution for everything."

"Thank you. I'll have jasmine if you got it" Hakoda said taking the teacup.

"Excellent choice sir." Iroh said tipping his spout into the cup till it was full to the brim. As Hakoda sipped it, the teacup shook and started to giggle.

"Haha! That tickles!" Looking at the cup, Hakoda saw that it had two very large gray eyes that stared cheerfully back at him. "Hi there! Hope I didn't scare ya."

"Not at all." Hakoda said smiling at the small cup. "What is your name little guy?"

"Aang. Pleasure to meet ya." the teacup smiled back.

Hakoda then felt a blanket drape over him and saw Ty lee jump back onto his lap. "There we are. A nice warm blanket for the handsome gentleman." She said batting her eyelashes.

"Wow, what service." Hakoda said setting Aang down and wrapping himself up in the blanket.

"Yeah that's what all the guys say to her," Sokka said sarcastically.

"Oh hush up." Ty Lee looking at Sokka in annoyance "You're just jealous cause I prefer the company of more mature, older men."

"Well you got the older part right." Sokka scoffed. Ty Lee gasped in shock and opened her mouth to respond but instead stormed out of the room in a huff.

Sokka threw her a satisfied smirk till Suki grabbed his candle and pulled him aside, looking more agitated then usual. "What?"

"We need to talk." Suki said sternly.

"Alright look, I know Ty Lee and I weren't suppose to be in the pantry but the broom closet was a mess and the dining room was taken-"

"I mean about him! This has gone on long enough Sokka!" Suki said pulling him aside. "We need to get him out of here. Do you have any idea what the master will do when he finds out we let a stranger in the castle?"

"Oil your gears and loosen up already Suki. The master doesn't have to know. Besides he spends most of his time in his room brooding anyway."

"You're missing the point!" Suki said anxiously.

As they continued to argue, Hakoda sat comfortably sipping his tea by the fireplace with Iroh and Aang keeping him company.

"So where are you from my good sir?" Iroh asked.

"And how did you end up here?" Aang added.

"Well I'm from a small earth kingdom village many miles away. I was on my way to the science fair when I got lost in the woods and my bison ran away. Then LionWolves chased me till I ended up here."

"How awful!" Iroh said refilling Aang with tea. "You sure had one rough day Mr.-"

"Oh just call me Hakoda." he said sipping his tea.

Hearing his name across the room, Sokka felt something go off in his head and instantly clapped his hand over Suki's mouth as she continued talking. "Hold that thought." He then looked back at Hakoda. "Sir, what did you say your name was?"

"I said its-"

Just then the doors burst open and a huge gust of wind blew in, causing the fireplace to go out. Shaking in his tea cozy, Iroh grabbed Aang and steered the cart to the back of the room, leaving Hakoda sitting nervously in the chair. Turning around to look, he gasped upon seeing a horrifying looking demon standing in the doorway, holding a pair of broadswords. The creature let out an angry growl as it menacingly made its way down the stairs toward Hakoda.

"There's a stranger here..." It said in a dangerously low voice, looking at Sokka who was nervously standing in the middle of the room next to a lump in the rug.

Sokka cautiously stepped forward with a nervous smile on his face. "Master, please allow me to explain. This gentleman was lost in the woods. He was being chased by LionWolves so I thought-" The demon then growled loudly at Sokka, blowing out his candles and causing him to frighteningly retreat against the wall. The demon then looked down at a lump in the rug and pulled it back, revealing Suki who was scared out of her wits.

"Why hello there master! Nice to see you up and about. Let me just start off by saying-" Suki said her voice cracking slightly. "I was against this from the start! It was all his fault! I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me and-"

"You dare to disobey me!" The demon shouted, causing Suki to retreat back under the rug. "I will see you both punished for this!"

"Nephew please!" Iroh pleaded as he hopped forward. "They didn't mean anything by it. They were just-"

"I will deal with you later. But right now-"

Sweating heavily, Hakoda turned to look back behind the chair and came face to face with the blue-faced demon. Gasping, Hakoda jumped out the chair and tried backing away from the demon.

"Who are you? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" the demon yelled as he bore down on the man.

"I was lost in the woods and I-" Hakoda stuttered before it back hit the wall.

"YOUR NOT WELCOME HERE!" the demon bellowed.

"I'm sorry, I really am..." Hakoda said as he tried moving sideways against the wall. However, the demon grabbed him by the scruff of shirt and held a sword to his throat. Hakoda's stared fearfully into the demons dark hollow eyes which seemed to make him even madder.

"What are you staring at huh?" He asked getting uncomfortably close. "Come to stare at the blue spirit have you? Well take a good look!"

Knowing he had to act before the demon killed him, Hakoda reached into his belt and took out his sword. He then rammed the hilt against the demons face and swiped at his hand. The demon let out a howl of pain and clutched his wrist, dropping his swords to the ground. As the servants rushed forward to help their master, Hakoda took the opportunity and dashed out into the hall.

However before he could touch the door handle, the demon reappeared and slashed at Hakoda's head. Luckily he managed to duck and parried his sword in defense. The two then started circling each other till the demon was completely blocking the door. Hakoda tried running past him but the demon was too quick.

Suddenly flames engulfed his broadswords and with some very fast spinning movements, he created a wall of flames. Taking Hakoda off guard, the demon burst through the flames and disarmed him in the blink of an eye. Pinning him to the ground, the demon held his sword close to Hakoda's throat, the blood from his cut wrist dripping down onto his sword.

"Please...don't kill me" Hakoda pleaded as he felt the blade press against his jugular. "I have a daughter back home. Just let me go and I promise I wont tell anyone about this place."

"I'm afraid that's not an option," the demon said putting away his swords. "You wanted a place to stay, well you got one!"

"No please! NO!" Hakoda shouted as the demon reached for him, his clawed hands engulfed with flames. From the other room, the servants listened guiltily as Hakoda let out a loud scream that soon dissappeared behind a shut door.

--  
--

Oh boy. o_o Not looking good for Hakoda is it?

Stay tuned for the next chapter where we find out just how big Jet's ego is. :P Hint: *whispers*...it's HUGE!!


	5. Me

Just wanted to say a quick Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day to everyone out there. Only two days left till i return to school and work, to which i say 'oh crap' and 'thank god!'.

Enjoy! :)

Chapter 5: Me

It was a bright sunny day in the village and the townspeople had gathered in the nearby park, busily making wedding preparations for their beloved village icon Jet. Flowers were hung everywhere, chairs had been set up, the carpet had been put down and a huge Saber-tooth MooseLion's head was put on display beneath the podium where the priest stood. All the wedding guests had arrived and were waiting near a long dinner table that also featured the wedding feast, which consisted of several freshly slaughtered animals.

Soon all was set and Jet, dressed in his finest clothes, arrived to see the results. "Ah, very good everyone. It's all perfect right down to the last detail." he said savoring the smell of a roasted PigCow before turning to the guest. "Now I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding, but first I better go propose to the girl" he said laughing heartily. The rest of people laughed too till a loud crying noise drowned them out. Jet turned to see Jun, Jin and Song running towards him, their eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh Jet, please say it isn't true!" Jun said grabbing his arm.

"It can't be true!" Jun yelled grabbing his leg.

"Please for the love of spirits say it isn't true!" Song pleaded as she clung to his shirt.

"It's true." Jet said confidently. "Sorry girls but this extremely handsome bachelor will soon be an extremely hansom married man."

All three girls instantly dropped to their knees and started bawling their eyes out, clinging desperately to Jet's legs.

"Come now girls, I'm just getting married." Jet said patting their heads. "Don't tell me a little thing like that will change your feelings for me."

"Oh no Jet!" Jun smirked.

"Not at all Jet!" Jin grinned.

"Never Jet!" Song smiled.

"Good. Now that that's settled, I must make the final preparations before I fetch my future bride. Have you girls seen Meng?"

"We spotted her by the bushes near Katara's house an hour earlier." Jun said.

"She was with a group of guys carrying a fiddle, an accordion and a Soongi horn." Jin added.

"Perfect. She's did just what I ordered her to. Now if you'll excuse me ladies." Pushing past them, he walked across the field and down the road to Katara's house. He soon spotted Meng, who was crouching down behind a bush, and tapped her shoulder.

"Oh hey Jet!" Meng said turning to him enthusiastically. "I did what you said and got the band together. Also I kept an eye out for Katara. So far she hasn't left the house."

"Excellent. Now let's run through the instructions once more. When Katara and I come out that door-"

"Ooh I know! I know!" Meng said pulling out a baton. "I strike up the band!" Waving toward the men, they loudly started playing their instruments till Jet grabbed Meng's conducting arm and pinned it behind her back.

"Not yet!" Jet whispered fiercely looking back at the house. "You wanna ruin the surprise?"

"Ouch, Sorry!" Meng said as Jet let go of her arms.

"Alright I'm off." Jet then spat on his hand and smoothed back his hair as he walked up the hill toward the house.

--

Inside, Katara sat in her favorite chair happily reading her new book. She was almost done with it when she heard a loud knock on the door. Putting the book down, she went to the door and looked through the peephole. Her smile quickly faded when she saw it was Jet, who was admiring himself in a small mirror and grinning smugly. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Why Jet, what a nice...surprise" she said as Jet instantly walked in without invitation.

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises." Jet said showing off flashy smile. "Speaking of surprises, I got you a little present." Jet then reached into his pocket and handed her a small package.

"What a nice gesture..." Katara said awkwardly as she ripped off the paper. "Oh, it's a miniature portrait...of you."

"I knew you'd like it." Jet said striking a pose. "And it shows off my good side."

"I can see that." Katara said forcing a smile as she put the picture down. "Thanks Jet, you shouldn't have."

"Oh don't mention it." Jet said putting his arm around her. "You know Katara, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes right now."

"Really?" Katara ask as she tried inching away from Jet "And why's that?"

"Because," Jet said pulling her closer to him as he stroked her chin "This is the day all your dreams come true."

"I see..." Katara said as she lifted up his arm and moved toward the table. "And what do you know about my dreams Jet?"

"Why plenty!" Jet said as he blocked her path. "In fact, I may know more then you know."

_You've been dreaming, just one dream  
Nearly all your life  
Hoping, scheming, just one theme:  
Will you be a wife?  
Will you be some he-man's property?  
Good news! That he-man's me!_

Realizing what he was going to ask, Katara smiled politely and tried to walk around him. Jet however, merely picked her up and sat her on a chair before seating himself down.

_This equation, girl plus man  
Doesn't help just you  
On occasion, women can  
Have their uses too  
Mainly to extend the family tree  
Pumpkin, extend with me!_

_"We'll be raising sons galore!"_ he said pulling her onto his lap.

_"Inconceivable..."_ Katara muttered to herself.

_"Each built six foot four!"_ Jet said raising his hand above his head.

_"Unbelievable..."_ she said shaking her head.

_"Each stuffed with all my perfect genes!"_ he said flexing his muscles.

_"I'm not hearing this..."_ Katara said rubbing her temples.

_"You'll be keeping house with pride!"_ Jet said giving her shoulder a squeeze.

_"Just incredible..."_ Katara said smiling fakely at Jet.

_"Oh so gratified"_

_"So unweddable..."_

_"That you are a part of this idyllic scene._ Just picture it Katara." Jet said shoving her off him and propping his muddy boots onto the table and on top of her open book. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting over the fire and my little wife massaging my feet." He then took off his boots revealing his dirty and smelly socks. "All while we watch the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. And we'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" Katara asked nervously as she held her nose.

"No, Katara! Strapping boys...like me!" Jet said pompously.

"Oh, imagine that..." Katara said uncomfortably as she picked up her muddy book and wiped off the pages.

"And do you know who that little wife will be?" Jet asked as he stood up and followed her to the bookshelf.

"Gee let me think..." Katara said sarcastically as she put the book on the shelf.

"You Katara!" Jet said as he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up in his arms.

_I can see that we will share  
All that love implies  
We shall be a perfect pair  
Rather like my thighs!_

_You are face to face with destiny!  
All roads lead to...  
The best things in life are...  
All's well that ends with me!_

_Escape me? There's no way  
Certain as "Do, Re,"  
Katara, you'll marry..._

"So Katara, what will it be?" Jet asked as he put her back down. "Is it 'yes'? Or is it...'OH YESSSS!!'" he shouted dramatically to the ceiling.

"Jet, I..." Katara stuttered as she backed towards the door "I'm speechless! I really don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll marry me" Jet said grinning devilishly as he leaned close to Katara.

"Oh but Jet I...I just don't deserve you!" she said as she felt around for the doorknob.

"Who does? Oh I know..._MEEEEEEE_!" Finally finding the knob, Katara opened the door and ducked underneath Jet's arms as he leaned forward to kiss her. Falling face first through the doorway, he rolled down the stairs and into a large mud puddle.

Suddenly loud music started playing as Meng started up the band. They played for a good five minutes before Meng finally turned around to see Jet face down in the mud and Katara standing at the doorway holding his boots and self-portrait.

"Sorry Jet...but thanks for asking!" Throwing his stuff onto the steps, she went back inside and double bolted the door shut. Stopping the band, Meng raced toward Jet who was angrily wiping all the mud off his face.

"Um so..."Meng asked nervously. "How'd it go?"

"How do think!?" Jet yelled at Meng as he stood back up. Just then the three girls came running up the pathway and gasped upon seeing Jet covered in mud.

"Oh Jet! What did she do to you?"

Resuming his charming demeanor, Jet slicked back his muddy hair and smiled charmingly at the girls. "Oh you know that Katara...always playing hard to get."

The girls looked at each other then at Jet in shock. "She turned you DOWN!?"

"For now!" Jet said defensively. "But I will have Katara for my wife. Make no mistake about that!" Grabbing his muddy boots and Meng, he walked hastily past the girls and back to the village, an angry scowl plastered on his face.

The three girls stopped to think for a moment when Jun said "Wait a sec! If she turned him down...then maybe I still have a chance!"

"So do I!" Jin added enthusiastically.

"And me!" Song gushed. "Jet, wait up!" The three girls then raced each down the hill and into the village after Jet.

--

"Is he gone?" Katara wondered as she looked out the window. She had been waiting around for fifteen minutes, hoping Jet had left so she could go feed the animals. Grabbing her water pouch as a precaution, she slowly opened the door and looked around before grabbing the SheepGoat and ChickenPig feed on the side. As she proceeded to the pen to feed the animals, she thought back to Jet's proposal and felt disgusted that out of all girls in town, he had chosen her to be his 'property'.

"Ugh, could you imagine..." she said to the ChickenPigs as they ate. "He asked me to marry him! Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless-" She struggled to find the right word but couldn't come up with one and instead grabbed a rag.

"'_I'm Mrs. Jet!' Can't you just see it?"_ Katara said in a girly voice while pretending to curtsy _"I'm Mrs. Jet! His 'little wife'"_ She then kicked the gate angrily causing the animals to jump a little. _"No sir! Not me! I guarantee it! I want much more than this provincial life!"_

Feeling angry about Jet, Katara threw down her rag and ran away from the pen, towards an open field that overlooked a cliff side. Gazing at the beautiful landscape and the wonderful lands that lay far beyond it, Katara wanted more than ever to get away from the boring village and travel to places far more exotic and exciting. Away from the judging townsfolk, away from that arrogant jerk Jet, and away from her stoic and predictable way of life.

_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere!  
I want it more than I can tell  
And for once it might be grand  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned_

As she sat down to daydream about adventure, Katara heard a loud roar come from the nearby forest. Turning around, she soon spotted Appa racing toward her, covered in leaves, dirt and thorns.

"Appa! What are you doing here? What happened to you?" she asked before looking at his paw which had a deep claw mark on it. Looking onto his back, she noticed that there was nobody in the saddle. "Where's dad? Where is he Appa?" the bison growled feebly in response and collapsed onto its side. Unhooking him from the cart, Katara got out her water pouch and started healing the scratch and bite marks on his legs.

It took some time but after washing him down and feeding him piles of hay, Appa looked good as new. "You feeling better now?" Katara asked refilling his bucket with more water. Appa nodded and drank the water in one gulp. "Listen Appa, we need to find dad. Do you remember the last place you saw him?" Thinking briefly, Appa nodded and gestured for her to get on.

Smiling, Katara quickly ran back inside, making sure to grab her cloak and refill her pouch before locking up. Katara then jumped onto Appa's saddle and grabbed the reigns. "Alright, let's go find dad Appa! Yip, yip!" With a flap of his tail, Appa rose into the air and flew off into the distance.

--  
--


	6. Home

Well school has started and so far I give it a huge resounding...Eh.. X_x

I know i shouldnt judge since its only the first day but still....well at least i got work to look forward to. Anyways, heres the new chapter. And remember dont be afraid to give your most honest opinions on it.

--

Chapter 6: Home

Without the cart holding him down, Appa was able to fly swiftly through the air and over the forest toward an area of cliffs where he last saw Hakoda. It took a good half hour and a lot of circling, but he finally spotted the cliff side which was littered with shards of broken glass from the lantern.

Quickly Katara jumped off and started looking around for clues as to where Hakoda could have gone. Unfortunately all she found was a short trail of faded footprints that lead into the forest followed by animal footprints. Fearing that her father had been attacked by animals, Katara was about to run blindly into the forest when she spotted a piece of blue cloth stuck to a branch. Knowing it had to be from Hakoda's cape, she showed it to Appa who quickly caught the scent. Jumping back into the saddle, Katara grabbed the reigns and held on as Appa charged head on into the forest.

Time had passed and it was getting dark out by the time Appa finally found the source of Hakoda's scent. Jumping off, Katara looked up in amazement as she walked toward a large iron gate that stood before an even larger castle. Having only seen others like it in her book, Katara was awe struck that a castle of such size and design could exist only a bison ride away from her house "What is this place?" she wondered looking at its dark outline.

Just then a wind blew through, rattling the gates and scaring Appa who began to get fidgety. "Steady Appa, steady..." Katara said as she tried calming the frightened bison down. Then out the corner of her eye, she spotted something wafting in the breeze and quickly turned around. "Oh no..." Looking between the gates, Katara instantly spotted the shredded remains of the blue scarf she made. "Dad..." Opening the gate, she picked up the wet scarf and noticed that some of its tattered remains were leading towards the castle.

Bringing Appa inside the courtyard, she tied his reigns to an iron poll and grabbed her water pouch. "Stay here Appa." Katara said as she pocketed the scarf. "I'm going inside to find dad."

--

Inside the dining room, Suki was venting all her agitation out on Sokka who seemed deep in thought.

"Couldn't keep quiet could we?" Suki nagged "Just had to invite him to say didn't we? Serve him tea; sit in the master's chair, pet the lemur!" When Sokka didn't respond, she let out a frustrated groan. "Ugh! Sokka, are you even listening?"

"Huh?" Sokka asked looking up. "Oh I'm sorry, you were saying something about curtains?"

Slapping her palm to her face, she shook her head in disbelief. "What is with you? You've been out of it ever since that guy was thrown in the dungeon. I told you letting him in was a bad idea."

"Well excuse me Suki for trying to be hospitable!" Sokka said defensively. "But can you blame me for trying to maintain what little purpose I have left in my purpose-less life? Can you blame me for trying to maintain what's left of our humanity?"

"What is this rubbish you're talking about?"

"Look at us! Look at you." He said poking her in the nose.

"Hey!" Suki yelled covering her nose. "What about me?"

"Don't you see what's happening to us? How this enchantment is affected us more and more as the years go by? By not serving normal people, we're becoming more like the things that we are."

Suki looked bewilderedly at Sokka who sighed and tried again to explain. "Do you remember what you were like when we first met? How insufferable you were, always going by the book, making sure everything was carefully prepared and driving the rest of crazy with your punctual timing?"

Suki scoffed and crossed her arms. "Well, so what if I was? Nothing wrong with being organized."

"But despite all that, you still knew how to loosen up and have fun once in a while. Now look at you. As every day goes by, you become more and more...inflexible...a little more tightly wound...and a little more ticked off-"

"I get it, I get it! Spare me your stupid puns!" Suki said in an annoyed tone. "I know I've changed a lot since then...I'm becoming more like...a clock."

"See what I mean? And it's happening to the rest of us as well." Sokka said with a sigh. "It seems as each day passes, we slowly but surely become more and more like...things." Sokka said looking at his candle hands. "Hey Suki, do you still remember things from before you worked at the castle? Like your friends and family?"

"Well, not really. But then again, I've lived and served here since I was little. Why do you ask?"

"It's just...I can barely remember anything before I came here. Not my parents or hometown or anything. The furthest I can think back to was that day you found me in the back alley foraging for scraps in the garbage. Before that...it's all fuzzy."

Suki thought for a moment before walking up to Sokka. "Come to think of it, I don't remember much before the enchantment. Do you think this is happening to everyone else?"

"It's possible, maybe...all I know is when that guy was here, suddenly I got all these pictures in my heads of places and people I didn't recognize...yet somehow they felt familiar...but maybe I'm just hallucinating from being cooped up in this castle for so long."

"It's possible. I can feel this place get to me sometimes too...being stuck here all day with nothing to do, nobody to serve, no new people to meet..." Suki then let out an exasperated sigh. "Ugh! This isn't fair! Why did WE have to get dragged into this spell business? It's not like we were the ones who slammed the door in the beggar woman's face!"

"No but didn't Yue say we were responsible too?" Sokka asked. "For helping to make him the way he is?"

"Oh...I suppose so..." Suki said with a huff. "Still not fair though...I mean how is the master supposed to find someone when he's cooped up here all the time? It's not like girls are just going to waltz through the front door and-"

"HELLO?"

Hearing an unfamiliar voice, they froze into their positions and watched silently as a cloaked figure walked past the dining room.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello! Dad! Are you here?"

Once she was out of site, Sokka and Suki quickly jumped off the table and raced to the doorway. They gasped in shock upon realizing that the cloaked figure was actually a dark haired girl and waited till she rounded the corner before talking.

"Did you see that Suki?" Sokka pointed excitedly. "It's a girl! IT'S A GIRL!"

"Well obviously!" Suki retorted. "She must be looking for that guy the master locked up."

"Forget him! Don't you see what this means! She's the one! The girl we have been waiting for!" Sokka exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement. "SHE HAS COME TO BREAK THE SPELL!"

"Sokka shh!" Suki hushed "Now let's not be hasty about this-"

"Isn't it wonderful? After all these years!" Sokka said, his candles all aflame with excitement "Happy, happy day!" He then pulled Suki into a hug and kissed her on both cheeks before rushing past her. "You coming?" Sokka shouted back to her. Suki, who was now a pale pink and seemed to be a state of shock and bliss, immediately snapped back to her senses and quickly followed him down the hall.

--

Inside the kitchen, Iroh was refilling himself full of hot water and was sitting comfortable on top of the stove, which was actually the castle cook Haru.

"So now he's just sitting in the dungeon? Must be freezing up there!" Haru said.

"I should say so. And nothing I said could change my nephew mind." Iroh said as he tossed sum tea leaves under his lid. "Could you please turn the heat up a little?"

"Oh sure" Haru said adjusting his knobs so the stove flame went higher.

"Ahh...much better..." Iroh sighed in contentment. "My combination ginseng and raspberry tea should be done in no time." Just then there was a loud clanking noise followed by an excited Aang who hopped as fast as he could onto the counter.

"Iroh! Haru! You're never going to believe what I just saw! Not in a trillion million years will you ever believe it!"

"Yes Aang? What is it?" Iroh asked.

"It's the thing everyone's been waiting for since...since...well ever!"

"Out with it boy. What did you see?" Haru asked.

"There's a girl in the castle!" Aang said enthusiastically.

"A girl?" Haru said in amazement.

"Oh wouldn't that have been lovely..." Iroh said absentmindedly as he hopped off the stove and into his tea cozy.

"No really Iroh! It's true! I saw her!"

"Now Aang, I won't have you making up such wild stories and getting everyone's hopes up for no reason."

Just then there was a loud girlish squeal as Ty Lee swept into the kitchen. "Oh boys did you hear? There's a girl in the castle!" She said breaking into an excited dance "I saw her myself walking down the east hallway!"

"See? I told ya." Aang said smugly to Iroh. "And she's really pretty too."

Ty lee stopped dancing and instantly started to pout. "Well I don't know about that...she's good looking at best..."

"You're prettier than any girl in this castle Ty Lee" Haru said looking down at her with admiration.

Perked up by this compliment, Ty Lee giggled and smiled. "Why thank you Haru" she then blew him a kiss before exiting back out the doors. Iroh and Aang smirked to each other and at Haru who was trying hard not to blush.

--

As Katara continued to search up and down the halls for her father and any person she thought might live in the castle, she started to feel like she was going in circles. With the castle being so large and the hallways so long and twisting, she soon forgot what path she took to get in and came to the conclusion that she was lost. As she tried calling out to her father again, she heard a faint creaking noise and turn to see a door open and shut.

"Dad?" she called as she turned and opened the door. No one was in the room but she spotted a dim light as it disappeared up a spiral staircase. "Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my father-" Quickly she raced up the stairs but still she saw nothing except for a lit candelabrum that sat on a window ledge.

"That's funny...I could've sworn I saw someone..." She said looking around the dark room which appeared to be an old dirty dungeon. "Is anyone here?"

After a moment, there was a faint cough followed by a hoarse voice. "Katara? Is that you?"

"Dad!" Katara shouted recognizing his voice. Grabbing a torch, she raced toward the middle cell and knelt down as Hakoda appeared in the small opening of the door.

"How did you find me?" Hakoda asked reaching through the metal bars and grasping tightly onto Katara's hands.

"Oh dad, your hands are like ice!" Katara said looking at his hands. "And they're...oh dad!" Looking closer at his wrist, she saw that he had large claw shaped burn marks all over them. "What happened? How did you get these burns?" Taking out her water pouch, she poured water over his wrist and began to heal them.

"Katara listen to me-" Hakoda said pausing to let out a rough cough. "I want you to leave this place-"

"Who's done this to you?" Katara asked after freezing the water onto his wrists.

"There's no time to explain! You must go now!" Hakoda insisted.

"I won't leave you-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Suddenly Katara felt someone grab her cloak and whip her around. Panicking, she threw the torch at the figure and ran to the far wall where light from the moon flooded in through the window. The figure quickly darted back into the shadows, avoiding the torch which landed in a puddle on the floor.

Taking a fighting stance, Katara anxiously stood her ground and looked around for the person who grabbed her. "Who's there?" she called out nervously to the darkness. "I know someone's there! Who are you?"

"The master of this castle...the Blue Spirit." the figure said as it darted through the shadows. "What business have you being here?"

"I've come for my father." Katara said as she backed toward Hakoda's cell. "Please let him out. Can't you see he's sick?"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" the Spirit bellowed from the darkness. "He entered my home uninvited and must now pay the consequences!"

"But he could die! Please, I'll do anything!" Katara pleaded as she knelt onto the ground.

"Save your breath" The Spirit said as he moved toward the stairs. "He's my prisoner now and there's nothing you can do about it. Now leave!"

"But there must be something I can...wait!" she called to the Blue Spirit who stopped at the top of the stairs. Thinking quickly, Katara knew there was only one way to buy her father's freedom. Standing up, she walked timidly into the light. "Take me instead."

"No!" Hakoda shouted.

The Blue Spirit paused for a moment before turning back toward Katara. "What did you say?"

"Please...take me as your prisoner instead of my father." Katara pleaded.

"Katara stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Hakoda begged.

"Silence!" yelled the Spirit to Hakoda. Walking forward, he came just close enough for Katara to see the outline of his body. "So you would be willing to take his place?"

"If I do, will you promise to let him go?"

"Yes" the Spirit said as he looked at Katara. "But only if you promise to stay here...forever!"

"Forever!" Katara exclaimed in horror. "But that's not fair!"

"Forever!" the Spirit repeated. "Or else I leave him to die in the dungeon!"

As Katara thought about her choice, she caught a glimpse of the Spirit's face from a glare of light through the window. Squinting into the darkness, her curiosity got the better of her. "Wait...come into the light."

The spirit hesitated at first but then slowly made his way into the light. Katara's eyes widened in terror at what she saw. While his body was covered from head to toe in grey, his face was a pale blue and silver color, lined with sharp teeth, pointed ears and dark hollow eyes. Gasping in fright, she turned away and grabbed her father's hands.

"No Katara! I won't let you do this!" Hakoda shouted. Katara realized however that she had no choice and reluctantly let go of her father's hands. Standing up, she bravely approached the spirit and held her head up high.

"You have my word."

"Done!" the spirit shouted as he walked past her. Overcome by her decision, Katara covered her face and fell to her knees. Hearing the clanking of metal on metal, she looked up to see Hakoda rushing toward her.

"Katara listen to me" Hakoda said gripping her hand. "I'm old. I've lived my life! You don't need to-wait stop!" Hakoda was then instantly dragged off by the spirit who tied a rope around his hands and bound him to the railing.

"Wait, just let me-" Katara pleaded before the Spirit grabbed her firmly by the arm and pulled her into the dungeon. Shutting the door before she could run back, he then grabbed the rope binding Hakoda and pulled him down the spiral stairs.

The whole way down, Hakoda pleaded and begged the Blue Spirit to spare Katara but his words fell on deaf ears. Finally reaching the outside, the Spirit dragged Hakoda to an old ivy covered carriage and rapped on its doors. The carriage lifted itself off the ground and opened its doors as the Spirit roughly shoved Hakoda inside.

"Please! Spare my daughter!" Hakoda said in his final plea. "Do what you want with me, but just let her go!"

"She's no longer your concern!" the Spirit said slamming the door in his face. He then walked to the front of the carriage which stood ready for his command. "Take him to the village...and make sure he stays there." Without a word, the carriage hobbled down the stone path toward the woods as Hakoda banged furiously on its doors begging to be let out.

--

From up in the tower, Katara watched sadly as the carriage carrying her father exited out the iron gates and disappeared beneath the trees. Crying into her arms, she didn't notice as Sokka hopped off the ledge and was watching her through the opening in the door. Having heard the whole deal, Sokka's heart went out to the poor girl and her father and he couldn't help but feel partially responsible. He also couldn't help but notice that she seemed awfully familiar. But like Hakoda, Sokka could only draw blanks and decided to deal with the issue later. For now, he was determined to make the girls stay at the castle as bearable and as comfortable as possible.

Nervously, he waited at the top of the stairs for the Blue Spirit to make his way back up before bravely confronting him.

"Um, master-" Sokka asked.

"What?" the Spirit asked turning abruptly toward him.

"I was thinking...since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, that maybe you could offer her a more...comfortable room?" The spirit paused for a second then scoffed and stepped over Sokka as he made his way to the cell. "Okay, maybe not..."

Opening the cell door, the Spirit stepped inside to see Katara who was still crying into her arms. Looking up, she turned to face him, her eyes full of sadness, anger and hurt.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye!" she shouted as tears ran down her cheeks. "I'll never see him again! Why couldn't you just let me say goodbye..."

Feeling a strange twinge of guilt nag at him, the Spirit looked pitifully down at Katara and back at Sokka who was gesturing for him to bring her downstairs.

"Come..." The Spirit said "I'll show you to your room."

Looking up in surprise, Katara wiped her tears away. "My room? But I thought-"

"Do you want to stay in the tower?" the Spirit asked gesturing around the stone dungeon.

"No!"

"Then follow me." Grabbing Sokka, the blue spirit made his way to the steps and waited for Katara to follow. Joining him, Katara and the Spirit walked back down the stairs to the hall and began making their way across the castle.

As Katara followed close behind, she couldn't help but notice all the dark statues and paintings that hung on the walls. Despite the amount of windows, the castles looked a lot darker and drearier then the outside and even more depressing. As the realization that she would be spending the rest of her life this dark place came back to her, she silently began to weep.

Meanwhile, the Blue Spirit was starting to become unnerved by Katara's tears. Every time he glanced back at her, she would still be crying and that annoying twinge of guilt would grow stronger. He wanted to make it stop but had no idea how to without making her cry even more.

"Say something to her..." Sokka whispered out the corner of his mouth. "Something comforting..."

"I, uh...hope you like it here..." the Spirit said awkwardly to Katara. Nodding, Sokka gestured for him to continue. "The castle is your home now so you can go anywhere you like. Except for the west wing."

"What's in the west wing?" Katara asked.

"Its forbidden!" the Spirit shouted turning back toward her. As Katara recoiled in fear, the Spirit heard a faint coughing sound and saw Sokka making a cutting motion over his throat. Pulling back, the Spirit silently led the rest of the way down to the east wing hallway. "This is your room." Opening a grand set of door, he gestured for Katara to step inside and followed in after her.

"I hope you find everything comfortable." the Spirit said as Katara looked around the magnificent bedroom. "If you need anything, my servants will attend you."

"Psst!" Sokka whispered. "Dinner! Invite her to dinner!"

"One more thing." the Spirit said as Katara turned to face him. "You will join me for dinner!"

"What!" Katara shouted in shock. "But-"

"You heard me!" the Spirit said loudly. "And that isn't a request!" Turning on his heal, he rushed out the door and slammed it behind him.

Feeling angrier than she ever felt before, Katara threw a pillow at the door and began slamming her fist against it. She knew it wouldn't help matters but it made her feel better doing it.

_Yes, I made the choice  
For my dad, I will stay  
But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way  
You monster!_

_If you think that what you've done is right, well then  
You're a fool!  
Think again..._

After pounding it relentlessly for a few minutes, Katara collapsed against the door and began crying her eyes out. Looking up at the high ceiling, Katara saw matted cobwebs and spiders that stretched down to the curtains which were covered in dust. It was hard to believe servants lived in this dismal place and even harder to believe that they cleaned once in a while.

_Is this home?  
Is this where I should learn to be happy?  
Never dreamed  
That a home could be dark and cold_

_I was told  
Every day in my childhood  
Even when we grow old_

_Home should be where the heart is  
Never were words so true!  
My heart's far, far away  
Home is too_

Standing back up, Katara walked over to her bed and sat down. The pillow and mattress were very soft but faded and slightly wrinkled. This did little to distract from the fact that her bedroom was nothing more than a cushy prison cell. One which she'd have to get used to as she was determined not to see the Spirit, either for dinner or any other time.

_Is this home?  
Is this what I must learn to believe in  
Try to find something good  
In this tragic place_

_Just in case  
I should stay here forever  
Held in this empty place_

_Oh, that won't be easy  
I know the reason why  
My heart's far, far away  
Home's a lie_

Looking out the window, she saw that she had a wonderful view of the courtyard and the forest. She then spotted Appa who was tied up where she had left him, munching on some hay and drinking from a trough of water. 'Well wherever these servants are, at least they're taking care of Appa', Katara thought. As she watched him eat, she suddenly found herself missing her old town. As dull and boring as it was, at least she felt safe there and wasn't under lock and key.

_What I'd give to return  
To the life that I knew lately  
But I know that I can't  
Solve my problems going back_

_Is this home?  
Am I here for a day or forever?  
Shut away from the world until  
Who knows when_

As Katara undid her cloak, she spotted the remains of her father's scarf sticking out of the pocket. Picking it up, she noticed it was still wet and had small traces of his hair on it. Sighing sadly, Katara hugged the tattered scarf as it was the only thing she had left of her father.

_Oh, but then  
As my life has been altered once  
It can change again_

_Build higher walls around me  
Change every lock and key  
Nothing lasts, nothing holds  
All of me_

_My heart's far, far away  
Home and free!_

Holding the scarf tenderly in her arms, Katara leaned sideways onto the bed and cried softly into her pillow.

--  
--

Poor Katara...reminds me of when I lived in my apartments in florida and paterson...talk about prison cells x(

Also, quick note i wanted to bring to your attention: As I've bin living under a rock for sum time, i just recently found out about the cast lift for the Avatar movie being made and as a result...I...AM...PISSED!!! D:

If you want to know my reasons, read my profile page, click on the link and join in the outrage. Also on a personal note:

Jesse McCartney as Zuko....X_X

in short: NO!

in long: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Jet

Chapter 7: Jet

Meanwhile back in the village, the townsfolk had gathered at the local tavern for what should have been Jet's post-wedding party. While everyone else was drinking and mingling happily with each, Jet sat in his chair brooding by the fireplace, still steamed about his cancelled wedding plans.

"Who does that Katara think she is?" Jet said out loud to himself. "Turning me down...that girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says 'no' to Jet!"

"Darn right!" Meng said as she walked up to him with two glasses of rum in hand. "Any girl who refuses you isn't right in the head."

"Just think...Me, Jet! Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated!" Jet rambled to himself as he grabbed both glasses out of Meng's hand "Why it's more then I can bear!" he then angrily threw both drinks into the fireplace.

"Uh, more rum?" Meng asked.

"What for? Nothing helps." Jet said turning his chair around and bowing his head shamefully. "I'm disgraced..."

"Who you? Never!" Meng exclaimed as she stood before him, holding up his head so they were eye to eye. "C'mon Jet. You've got to pull yourself together!"

_Gosh it disturbs me to see you dear Jet  
Looking so down in the dumps  
Every guy here'd love to be like you Jet  
Even when taking your lumps_

Shoving her away, Jet turned his chair around and continued wallow in self pity. He was caught off guard when Meng jumped over the chair and onto his lap, affectionately putting an arm around his shoulder.

_There's no man in town as admired as you  
You're everyone's favorite guy!  
Everyone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why_

Dragging him out of his chair and towards the crowd, all the guys cheered and lifted their mugs toward him in a salute. Jun, Jin and Song meanwhile threw themselves at his feet sighing in admiration.

"See? What'd I tell ya?" Meng said grinning up at Jet who seemed to have gained some of his ego back.

_No one's slick as you Jet  
No one's quick as you Jet  
No one's neck's as incredibly thick as yours Jet  
For there's no man in town half as manly_

_Perfect, a pure paragon!  
You can ask any Duke, Smears or Pipsqueak  
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on_

_"No one's been like you Jet!"_ Duke called out.

_"A king pin like you Jet!"_ Sneers shouted.

_"No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like you Jet!"_ Meng said stroking his chin with admiration.

_"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!"_ Jet said grinning smugly.

_"My, what a guy, our pal Jet!"_ the crowd cheered banging their glasses together. _"Give five 'hurrahs!' Give twelve 'hip-hips!'"_

_"Cause Jet is the best and the rest is all drips!"_ Meng said lifting her glass high in the air. Unfortunately she lifted it up too fast causing her drink to go flying in Jet's face. Realizing what she done, Meng smiled sheepishly at Jet who was dripping wet and irritatingly rolling up his sleeves. Not wanting to get her butt kicked, she dove under a table as Jet jumped on top of it and began wrestling all the guys sitting there.

_"No one fights like that Jet"_ Duke said jumping out of the way.

_"Douses lights like that Jet"_ Smears said woozily as Jet nailed him upside the head.

_"In a wrestling match nobody bites like that Jet!"_ Pipsqueak cried as Jet bit into his leg.

_"For there's no one as burly and brawny"_ the girls fawned as Jet jumped out of the fray and lifted the bench over his head with them on it.

_"As you see I've got biceps to spare"_ Jet said showing off his muscles.

_"Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny"_ Meng said coming out from under the table.

_"That's right!"_ Jet said dropping the girls and bench on top of Meng. _"And every last inch of me's covered with hair"_ Jet then opened his shirt revealing his manly chest to all the swooning girls.

_"No one hits like that Jet"_ Jun exclaimed.

_"Matches wits like that Jet"_ Jin and Song sighed together.

_"In a spitting match nobody spits like that Jet"_ Meng said prying herself from under the bench.

_"I'm especially good at expectorating!_ Ptoooie!" Jet then spit at the mirror which ricocheted off its surface and into a spittoon.

_"Ten points for our Jet!"_ the crowd called out. Jet then went to the bar and grabbed a jar of pickled eggs, taking one out and eating it.

_When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs  
Every morning to help me get large  
And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs  
So I'm roughly the size of a barge!_

Eating the other eggs in the jar, Jet jumped onto the bar table and began flexing for the crowd. "Oooooh...ahhh.....wow!" All the men looked on with admiration while the women swooned and squealed at the site of his muscular physique. _"My, what a guy, our pal Jet!"_ Jumping back onto the ground, Jet started strutting around the room while a swarm of girls followed behind, each eager to get close enough to touch his muscles.

"Girls, girls please!" Jet said putting his arms up. "There's plenty for all!" As each girl touched his arms, they would start hyperventilating and instantly faint onto the floor fanning themselves. Grabbing an empty glass, Jet slide it toward a large barrel, grabbed his bow, and shot three arrows into the middle of it. Rum instantly poured out the holes and into his glass as well the glasses of nearby people.

_"No one shoots like that Jet"_ Smellerbee cheered grabbing a glass.

_"Makes those beauts like that Jet"_ Longshot said pointing to the holes.

_"Then goes tromping around wearing boots like that Jet"_ Meng said gesturing to Jet's boots as he back walked toward his chair.

_"I use antlers in all of my decorating!"_ Jet said gesturing to his wall of animal heads.

_"My, what a guy, that Jet!" _the crowd cheered as they lifted him onto their shoulders and carried him around the room in celebration.

As they lowered Jet back into his chair, a huge burst of cold wind blew in followed by a desperate and snow covered Hakoda.

"Help! Someone help me!" Hakoda cried out.

"Hakoda?" the bar tender asked. "What happened to you?"

"Please I need your help!" Hakoda pleaded to the crowd. "He's got her! He's got her locked in away in a dungeon!"

"Who?" asked Smears.

"Katara!" Hakoda exclaimed grabbing his shirt "We must go before it's too late!"

"Whoa slow down Hakoda." Jet said getting out of his seat "Who's got Katara locked in a dungeon?"

"A demon! A horrible monstrous demon called the Blue Spirit! He's holding Katara captive in his castle and we need to get her out!"

As Hakoda looked pleadingly at the people, a brief silence passed followed by a loud burst of laughter. People fell out of their seats, cackling as they rolled on the floor.

"I'm being serious! We need to go save her!" Hakoda said gesturing for the door.

"Come off it Hakoda! A demon?" Jet asked skeptically.

"Yeah, whose leg are you trying to pull?" Meng scoffed.

"No one's!" Hakoda said. "He's real I tell you. I saw the Spirit with my own eyes!"

"Really now? Is it a big demon?" Duke asked standing on the table.

"Huge!"

"With a hideously evil face?" Pipsqueak asked smushing his face together.

"Very hideous and evil!"

"And sharp curved fangs?" Meng added showing off her teeth.

"Yes, yes! Will you help me?" Hakoda asked Jet who could hardly contain his amusement.

"Oh sure Hakoda." Jet said gesturing to Smellerbee and Longshot who were standing behind him. "We'll 'help' you out."

"You will? Oh thank you, thank you!" Hakoda said to Jet. Just then he felt two sets of hands grab him and pull him forcefully towards the tavern door. Opening it, they threw Hakoda head first into a bank of snow and slammed the door shut behind them.

"Crazy old Hakoda does it again." Smellerbee chuckled as they walked back to their table. "That guy's always good for a laugh." Longshot smiled and nodded in agreement.

Overhearing them, Jet felt an idea brew in his head and sat down to think. "Crazy old Hakoda eh...crazy old Hakoda..."

"Hey Jet what's going on?" Meng asked setting down a glass of beer. "You look like you have a headache or something."

"You know Meng, I'm afraid I've been thinking."

Meng gasped "A dangerous pastime?"

"Yeah I know." Jet said pulling Meng closer.

_But that wacky old coot is Katara's father  
And his sanity's only so-so.  
Now the wheels in my head have been turning  
Since I looked at that loony old man.  
See I promised myself I'd be married to Katara  
And right now I'm evolving a plan!_

"Now If I-" Jet then whispered into her ear.

"Yes?" Meng asked curiously.

"Then we-" Jet whispered lower so the others wouldn't hear.

"No!" Meng exclaimed. "Would she?"

Jet then pulled her aside and finished whispering his plan. "Now guess."

Meng thought for a moment before getting it and smiled widely "Oh now I get it! That plan is perfect Jet!"

"My thoughts exactly. Now let's go!" Jet grinned as he held out his hand to Meng. Blushing, she grabbed his hand and together they stood up and began waltzing around the room.

_No one plots like that Jet  
Takes cheap shots like that Jet  
Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like that Jet_

_"Yes, I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful"_ Jet nodded smugly.

_"As down to the depths you descend"_ Meng added.

_"I won't even be mildly remorseful"_ Jet said spinning Meng around.

_"Just as long as you get what you want in the end"_ Meng smirked as Jet dipped her down.

_Who has brains like that Jet?  
Entertains like that Jet?  
Who can make up these endless refrains like that Jet?_

Looping their arms together, they started dancing around in circles and in between tables. Everyone who watched them immediatly grabbed a partner and started following them around the room till the entire floor was filled with dancers.

_And his marriage we soon will be celebrating  
My, what a guy...That Jet!_

As the people in the tavern continued to dance and have fun, Hakoda stood outside in the cold clutching his cape tightly around him. He tried asking people in the streets to help save Katara but they were too determined to get out of the cold and just kept on walking. Fearing his rescue mission was a bust, Hakoda sat dejectedly onto the fountain steps as the snow continued to fall on him. "Will no one help me?" He wondered sadly gazing up at the clouds as the wind whipped fiercely around him.

--  
--

Just for the record, Meng and Duke weren't drinking. I don't condone drunk children (or drunk people in general) in my fanfics.

Next up is the first battle between Katara and Zuko...a battle of wills! Who will emerge victorious? and who will get their tush handed to them in a totally humilating way? :P stay tuned and you'll find out!


	8. A Battle of Wills

Chapter 8: A Battle of Wills

Back at the castle, Katara lay on her new bed weeping onto her pillow when she heard a knock at the door followed by a voice. "Hello?"

Hearing that it wasn't the Spirit's, Katara sat up and wiped her tears away. "Who is it?"

"It's Iroh my dear." a kind male voice said through the door. "May I come in?" Getting up, Katara opened the door expecting to see someone standing outside but was shocked when a round teapot hopped into the room followed by a small teacup and footstool. "Hello there miss. Sorry if we're interrupting but I heard you crying from down the hall and thought you could use some cheering up. And of course, nothing makes the world seem brighter than a nice warm cup of tea."

"But you're a..."Katara said backing away from the teapot."You're a-" She then banged into the wardrobe which gave a small jump.

"Hey watch it!" Turning around, Katara was once again shocked to see that the large wardrobe that sat next to her bed had also talked and had a face. "What are you looking at sugar queen?"

"Now Toph be nice to our new arrival." Iroh advised to her.

"This is impossible." Katara said sitting on her bed trying to make sense of it all. "This is can't be real."

"Yeah well it is." Toph said leaning against the bed causing it to sink down. "But don't worry you'll get used to it. I'm Toph by the way, the castle wardrobe dresser."

"And I'm Aang!" said the little teacup as he looked eagerly up at Katara. "I'm a page boy. But mostly I bring the master his tea. And this is my pet, Momo." He said gesturing to the footstool which made a happy chirping noise and began rubbing against Katara's ankle.

"It's nice meeting you all." Katara smiled as she bent down to pet the footstool, which began to purr. "I'm Katara. I'm from a village somewhere far from here."

"See Iroh, I told ya she was pretty." Aang said looking sideways at the teapot.

"Alright Aang that'll do." Iroh said pouring some tea into him. "Now move slowly and don't spill."

Aang then slowly hopped over to Katara who gently picked him up "Why thank you. I am a bit parched." She said taking a sip of tea. "Mmm, this is delicious."

"Hey wanna see me do a trick?" Aang asked as Katara finished sipping her tea. Taking a deep breath, he started blowing large bubbles out of his head.

"Aang! Where are your manners?" Iroh scolded as one large bubble popped, causing tea to spill on Katara's dress.

"Oops." Aang said sheepishly "Um, Sorry."

"That's alright." Katara said setting him gently on the floor before taking out a hanky to wipe her dress. "So...if you don't mind me asking, how is it your all able to...you know, walk and talk? I thought objects were supposed to be...well, stationary?"

"Well we're not really objects-" Aang started to say till Toph and Iroh shushed him. Katara looked curiously at them but they merely smiled back.

"Oh don't concern yourself about that my dear." Iroh said smiling innocently at Katara "Right now you should be focused on getting ready for dinner. The master will be expecting you. Toph, why don't you help our guest with picking out a new dress?"

"Way ahead of ya." Toph said as she opened up her doors, causing some dust and moths to fly out. She then rummaged through her drawers and took out a few dresses, holding them up for Katara to see. "Ahh, here we are. So tell me, what kind of dress do you prefer? Long sleeve? Low cut? Silk? Don't ask about colors though, I'm no help in that department."

"Oh, that's very kind of you but...I'm not going to dinner." Katara said.

"What do you mean 'You're not going'?" Toph asked skeptically. "Of course you are. You heard what the master said."

"Yeah well he can dine alone with himself tonight because there's no way I'm leaving this room." Katara said stubbornly.

"But Katara" Aang piped up "The master said you have to-"

"He may be your master but he isn't mine!" Katara said angrily as she crossed her arms and sat on the bed.

Toph, Iroh and Aang looked nervously between themselves before Iroh hopped onto the bed next to Katara. "My dear, I know it's been a hard day for you but I really think it best that you humor the master for now. He has a terrible temper and will come after you if you disobey-"

"Then let him come." Katara said still crossing her arms. "I'll take him on. He can yell and punch and burn the whole room down if he has to, but there's no way I'm having dinner with him. Not after what he did to my father..."

Seeing she was still upset about that, Iroh tried a gentler approach. "You know...that was a very brave thing you did. Taking his place." Iroh said. "Not many people would do that you know."

"I agree." Toph nodded. "You got some guts girl."

"Definitely one of the bravest I've ever known." Aang said as Momo chirped in agreement.

Smiling, Katara started to calm down and uncrossed her arms. "Thank you for that...Sorry if I was rude before but everything's happening so fast. It's all so overwhelming. I lost my father, my dreams...everything."

"Cheer up my dear." Iroh said in a comforting tone. "I know things seem hopeless and bleak right now, but you'll see it'll all turn out alright in the end."

"And in the meantime, you have us here to help you." Aang added as Momo chirped in agreement.

"I guess I should count myself lucky in that aspect." Katara said as she affectionately patted Aang's head.

"Well we must be on our way." Iroh said as he hopped off the bed. "Still got a dinner to prepare. Please let us know if you change your mind. Come Aang."

"Nice meeting you Katara." Aang then jumped off the bed and onto Momo's back who then followed Iroh out of the room.

"So are you sure you don't want to go down for dinner?" Toph asked nervously. "Cause I've seen the master get mad before and he gets REALLY mad."

"I'm sure." Katara said looking at the dresses. "Though these dresses are very pretty. Especially this green one right here."

"Is that the silky short sleeve or the one with the wrap-around satin sash?" Toph asked.

"The one with the sash." Katara said looking curiously at the wardrobe, noticing that she had no eyes. "Toph, can you not see color?"

"Worse. I can't see anything." Toph admitted bluntly. "I've been blind my whole life and the only way I can tell outfits apart is by feeling the fabric or memorizing the design."

"That's awful" Katara said. "But then why be a dresser? Why not something that you don't need your eyes for?"

"Don't you think I would if I could? But I'm kinda stuck with the job now." Toph said gesturing to her drawers "Luckily the master doesn't seem to notice my mistakes much. Though he did get mad the time I accidently gave him his blue cape instead of his red one. I spent three whole days in the dungeon for that."

"He threw you in the dungeon because you got him the wrong colored cape?" Katara asked "That's terrible!"

"Well, not only was it the wrong color but it also made the master itch really bad. Probably from all that special 'starch' powder I threw onto it when he complained about the old one being too wrinkly." Toph smirked.

Katara laughed. "Wow Toph, you are daring."

"Yes I was...at the time." Toph said sadly. "But I never want to face the master when he's angry like that again. Which is why I think you should reconsider going down to dinner. Trust me, you don't want to get on the masters bad side. Heck I wouldn't be standing here right now if it Iroh hadn't convinced him that I grabbed the wrong powder."

"I can handle myself Toph." Katara assured. "Besides, I already know what I plan to do in case he comes up. Speaking of which, is there a bathroom around here?"

--

Down in the dining room, the Spirit was impatiently pacing the floor while Sokka, Suki and Iroh nervously watched. As he continued to throw glances at the door and at the clock every five minutes, his impatience worsened. "Ugh! What's taking her so long? I told her to come down for dinner and she's not here!"

"Don't fret about that sir." Sokka said. "It's normal for women to take anywhere from 15 minutes to 4 hours to get ready."

"Please try to be patient Zuko." Iroh pleaded. "After all, the girl did lose her father and freedom all in one day."

"That would be hard on anyone." Suki added.

"I don't care! I told her when to come down and she has to do what I say!" Zuko said stubbornly.

A brief silence passed as Zuko continued to pace, till Sokka decided to speak up. "Hey master, you do think that perhaps this girl could be the one to break the spell-"

"Well of course she is!" Zuko yelled. "I wouldn't be keeping her here if I didn't think she was. I'm not a fool."

"Well good." Sokka said cheerfully. "Then all we have to do is get you to fall in love with her, get her to fall in love with you and POOF! The spell is broken! We'll all be human again by midnight!"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Sokka." Iroh said. "Matters such as this take time and must be handled delicately."

"But we don't have the time to be delicate!" Sokka exclaimed. "The rose has already begun to wilt!"

"Iroh's right Sokka." Suki said. "People don't fall in love just like that."

"Maybe not with you." Sokka said snidely earning a good slap behind the head.

"That's it!" Zuko growled angrily. "I'm going to bring her down right now and I don't care if she's ready or not!"

"Please sir!" Suki asked jumping off the table and running in front of him. "Let me go fetch her instead. She may not take kindly to you barging in on her...particularly if she's 'indecent'."

Zuko paused for a brief moment to think over her words then turned back toward the table. "Fine. But be quick about it!" With a small bow, Suki quickly ran out of the room.

Sitting down at the table, Zuko let out a frustrated sigh and buried his head in his arms. "Oh what's the point? She's not gonna fall for with me. She's so...beautiful and I'm- well look at me!" He said gesturing to himself.

"He does have a point." Sokka whispered to Iroh who shushed him.

"Now, now Zuko." Iroh said leaping onto the table next to his nephew "All hope is not lost. You just have to work a little harder to help her see past your...exterior."

"I don't know how." Zuko moaned turning away from his uncle.

"Well for starters" Iroh said hopping around the table so Zuko was facing him. "You can make yourself look more presentable. Now straighten up!" He then poked both of Zuko's arms, forcing him to sit up in his chair. "Straighter! Try to act like a gentleman."

"Also when she comes in, make sure to give her your most dazzling smile" Sokka said also jumping onto the table. "Come on, show me a smile!" However, Zuko just stared blankly at Sokka through his mask. "Okay we'll work on that later."

"But don't frighten the poor girl-" Iroh advised.

"Impress her with your humor and wits-" Sokka added.

"But be gentle-"

"Shower her with compliments-"

"But be sincere-"

"And above all-" They chanted together "YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!"

Getting irritated, Zuko was about to retort when the door started to open.

"There she is!" Sokka said. "Quick stand up straight!"

Standing up, Zuko waited anxiously for the door to open but was disappointed to see that it was only Suki.

"Oh, hi there master." Suki said nervously. "How are you doing?"

"Well? Where is she?" Zuko asked.

"Who? Oh you mean the girl...well actually, she's in the process of um,....well the circumstances being what they are-" As Zuko began to bare down on her, Suki bit her lower lip and said in a small voice. "She's not...coming."

"WHAT!?" Zuko bellowed. "NOT COMING!?"

"I'm just repeating what she said sir!" Suki said recoiling in fear. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Oh really? Well we'll just see about that!" Zuko then ran out of the room and stormed up the stairs.

"Your highness wait! Let's not be hasty now!" Suki called out as she, Sokka and Iroh followed him up the stairs, hoping that Katara had remembered to lock her doors.

--

Within moments Zuko was in front of the door to Katara's room and banged loudly on it. "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!"

"I'm not hungry!" Katara said through the door.

"I am the master of this castle and I am telling you to come down to dinner now!" Zuko commanded.

"And I'm telling YOU I'm not hungry!" Katara retorted loudly.

"Nephew please control yourself!" Iroh pleaded as he and the others finally caught up. "There's no need to-"

"You're hungry if I say you're hungry!" Zuko yelled ignoring Iroh.

"You can't order me to be hungry! That's just stupid."

All the servants flinched and looked anxiously at Zuko who was emitting a large amount of smoke from his hands and nostrils."How dare you! If you don't come out right now, I'll break down this door and drag you!"

"Um master." Sokka piped up nervously getting between him and the door. "Hehe, far be it from me to tell you how to do things but...that may not be the best way to win the girls affections. Course I could be wrong!" Sokka added upon seeing the angry look in his eye.

"Please sir." Suki pleaded standing next to Sokka. "At least attempt to be a gentleman."

"But she is being so difficult!" Zuko said glaring and pointing angrily at the door.

"Now nephew, calm down." Iroh said hopping toward him. "Just stop for a moment and take a deep breath."

Shaking with rage, Zuko stepped back and took a deep breath allowing himself to slightly calm down.

"Now then." Iroh said. "Try asking her again. But this time, gently."

Facing the door, Zuko tried to stay as calm as possible. "Will you come down to dinner?"

"No" Katara said simply. Zuko slapped his palm against his head and was about to retort but was quickly hushed by the servants.

"A little more polite master. Soft and Genteel." Suki advised.

Growling in frustration, Zuko took another deep breath and tried politely talking through his teeth. "It would bring me great pleasure, if you would kindly join me for dinner-"

"Ahem" Suki cough "Please. Please!"

"Pl...plea...pleee...." Zuko stuttered having never used the word before. "....please?"

"No thank you." Katara said simply.

"You can't stay in there forever!" Zuko shot back.

"Oh yes I can" Katara retorted.

Not taking anymore, Zuko finally snapped. "That's it! I'm giving you till the count of three to open this door! Otherwise I'm breaking it down!" The servants gestured for him to stop but he was too mad to pay them mind. "One!... Two!...............Two and a half!...............Two and two-thirds!......You're trying my patience!....Two and three quarters!.............Thr-" Just then there was a click as the door knob began to turn. "Ha! You see?" Zuko said to his servants. "All it takes is persistence and commanding tone to-"

Just then a blast of water shot out of the room which nailed Zuko in the stomach and sent him flying against the wall. Before he could even stand up, he felt the water freeze around him causing him to stick to the wall. Struggling against the ice, Zuko caught only a brief glimpse of a hand as it went back into the room and shut the door. The servants rushed forward to help but quickly backed off when Zuko's hands ignited with fire causing the ice around him to melt. Filled with rage, Zuko stood back up and began attacking the door with his fire and claws. However, the door refused to open or even budge despite his relentless pounding. He soon found out why when he noticed that the knob and space under the door quickly became covered in solid ice.

"Fine!" Zuko yelled at the door. "You want to stay in there, then go ahead and starve!" He then gave one final punch at the door before turning angrily to his servants. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" He then ran down the hallway, violently slamming the end door behind him which caused a ceiling tile to fall down and shatter. The servants stared at the end of the hallway, shaking their heads in disbelief that things had gone so bad.

"Well that went well." Sokka said sarcastically. "I can see them exchanging love notes already."

"Oh it's hopeless!" Suki groaned. "At this rate we'll never be able to break the spell!"

"Come now you two." Iroh said "Are you just going to give up like that?"

"Iroh you saw what just happened." Sokka said gesturing toward the door. "She's barricaded herself in her room and he's madder than ever! Things are even worse than before."

"Now you listen," Iroh said sternly. "I won't hear of this pessimistic talk. We finally found the girl we've been waiting for all these years, and I for one will not rest till I fulfill my promise to Aang that he and Momo will one day be happily running and laughing through these halls."

"Iroh's right Sokka." Suki said confidently. "We mustn't give up, not while there's still a chance. In the meantime though, why don't you stand watch at the door while we go clean up? And make sure you inform us at once if there's the slightest change. Also, no slacking off."

"Who me? Come on, have a little more faith then that. You can count on me" Sokka said smugly as he started pacing outside the door. Satisfied for now, Suki and Iroh began making their way toward the kitchen.

--

Up in the west wing, Zuko burst through the doors to his room and began angrily kicking all the broken furniture to the side. "I ask nicely and she refuses. I even use the 'P' word and she still refuses! What does she want me to do, beg!?" Looking around his room for more things to smash, he spotted the magic mirror which sat on the pedestal next to the rose and bell jar. Wondering what she could be doing, he grabbed the mirror and said "Show me the girl."

The mirror then glowed a bright green and in a flash showed Katara sitting angrily on her bed with her arms crossed next to an anxious looking Toph.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Toph said. "At this rate you'll be stuck in here forever."

"I don't care." Katara scoffed. "At least now he'll leave me alone."

Letting out a sigh, Toph faced toward Katara. "Look...I know the master is very temperamental and...Well, a downright brute...but I'm pretty sure he's not all bad. Maybe if you gave him a chance to prove how good he can be-"

"A chance?" Katara asked. "Did he give my father a chance?"

"Well no...but I'm sure once you get to know him-"

"I don't want to get to know him!" Katara said angrily. "I don't want to have anything to do with him!"

As the vision ended, Zuko let out a sad sigh and set the mirror down. "I'm just fooling myself. Thinking that someone like her could love me. She'll never see me as anything...but a monster." He then looked at his claw-like hands which were now protruding through his worn charred gloves.

_How long must this go on?  
This cruel trick of fate?  
I simply made one careless wrong decision  
And then the witch was gone  
And left me in this state  
An object of revulsion and derision  
Hated...  
Is there no one  
Who can show me  
How to win the world's forgiveness?  
_  
Then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a petal from the rose break loose and fall onto the pedestal. "No! Not now!" Zuko said looking at the dying rose. "Urgh...I have to do something! Sokka was right, I am running out of time..." Pacing around his room, Zuko tried thinking of what to do. "Come on Zuko think...what did Uncle say to do?....Be polite....impress her with your wit....act like a gentleman." Just then an idea formed in his head. "That's it...act like a gentleman." Casting one last glance at the rose, Zuko turned on his heel and ran back out of the room.

--  
--

Haha, Zuko got pwned :P Water tribe style!

So will Zuko be able to make up for his bad behavior? Well that's yet to be seen. Cause we all know which chapter is coming next :) *takes out top hat and cane and starts dancing*


	9. Be Our Guest

I ran into some writers block with this one, but I think it came out decent. Sorry if the musical number is a little lackluster but theres only so much I can do with writing a dance number. All that aside, enjoy this chapter :)

--

Chapter 9: Be Our Guest

It was an hour or so after the dinner incident when Katara decided it was safe to venture out into the castle.

"Where are you going?" Toph asked hearing Katara as she unfroze the door.

"I'm just gonna go look around. Maybe see if I can get a snack from the kitchen or something..."

"Oh now you're hungry? That didn't last long."

"Oh hush." Katara said as she peeked outside the door.

"Well if you want, I can call for Iroh and have him bring up a tray-"

"That won't be necessary." Katara said putting on her shoes. "I'll just go get it myself."

"Are you crazy?" Toph said moving toward her. "What if the master sees you?"

"I'll be fine Toph. Just please don't say anything." Katara pleaded. Toph looked skeptically at her but reluctantly nodded.

Satisfied, Katara once again checked outside and seeing that the coast was clear, went out into the hall and closed the door behind her.

As she walked toward the end of the hall, she failed to notice the commotion going on the behind one of the large curtains.

"Oh no..." said a female voice.

"Oh yes..." said a male voice.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" Sokka shouted as he chased Ty lee out from behind the curtains.

"I said no, no, no!" Ty lee said ducking under his arms, looking coyly back at him. "Don't think I'm letting you off the hook. I haven't forgotten all those things you said about me back there!"

"Aw come on Ty lee." Sokka said hopping towards her. "You know I was just kidding. No one can light my fire like you." He said kissing her cheek.

"Not even Suki?" Ty lee asked.

"Suki?" Sokka asked looking confused. "Why would she light my fire?"

"Oh come on, I seen the way she looks at you and how you interact together. You may as well be married for all I know." Ty Lee said pouting.

"Come on, Suki doesn't like me. She and I are just friends...well, annoying companions at most. Not like you and I." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't know." Ty lee said looking seductively back at him. "I have been burnt by you before."

Sokka grinned as he spun her around and dipped her. They were about to kiss, when Sokka noticed movement at the end of the hallway and spotted Katara as she was about to leave.

"Oh shoot!" Sokka said dropping Ty Lee on the floor. "I was supposed to watch the door! Suki's gonna kill me!" he said hopping hastily after Katara.

Getting off the floor, Ty lee glared after Sokka and shouted. "See I told you! It's always another girl!"

--

Down in the kitchen, Iroh was leading a very tired looking Aang to the cupboard.

"Come now Aang, it's time for bed." Iroh said opening the door.

"Aw Iroh, I'm too old for bedtimes..." Aang said yawning.

"Now Aang, we both know how cranky you get when you're tired." Iroh said.

"No I don't!" Aang said irritably. "Besides I'm not that sleepy..."

"Yes you are." Iroh said helping Aang into the cupboard.

"No I'm not. I'm just-" Aang then dozed off before finishing his sentence. Iroh then closed the door, looking satisfied.

"Ugh! Stupid pans!" Iroh turned around as he saw Haru who was trying to scrap grease off a pan with spatuala, with no success. "Can't believe this..."

"Is everything alright Haru?" Iroh asked.

"It's not fair! I work and I slave all day long trying to make the best meal possible for the master and that new girl, and what happens? It get's called off! All my culinary masterpieces and cooking supplies go to waste and I'm stuck with the brunt work."

"Come now, you're not the only one who's faced their share of disappointment today." Iroh said.

"You can say that again." Suki said as she entered into the kitchen while wiping a fork. "I still can't believe she said all those things to the master. Such insolence..."

"I like this girl." Iroh smiled. "I like her a lot. Especially her spunk and attitude."

"Well if you ask me, she was just being stubborn." Suki said putting away the fork and rag. "After all he did say please."

"The master actually said the 'P' word?" Haru asked looking up from the pan. "Really?"

"He sure did." Iroh nodded. "In fact, that may be the first time I ever heard him use that word."

"Wow Iroh your right." Suki said looking surprised. "Actually, I believe that is the first time he's ever asked politely for anything."

"You see? She's already having a good effect on him." Iroh said happily. "Now if only he'd control his temper, we'll have a real shot at breaking the sp-"

"Iroh shush!" Suki said as the kitchen door began to open. Katara then stuck her head in and looked curiously around.

"Well hello there Katara." Iroh smiled. "Please come in. It's nice to see you up and about."

"Oh hi Iroh." Katara said coming in and kneeling down. "It's nice to see a friendly face."

"Well what a surprise seeing you here." Suki said walking forward. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Katara. I am Suki, head of this household."

"A pleasure to meet you too." Katara said gently shaking her hand.

"And this is Haru, the castle chef." Iroh said gesturing to the large stove.

"Nice to meet you miss-Oh darn it!" Haru shouted as he dropped the spatula he had been using to scrub the pan.

"I got it." Katara said picking up the spatula. "Actually let me scrub that out for you. Looks like too tough a job for a spatula."

"Oh thank you!" Haru said gratefully. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes thank you miss." said the spatula said in relief as it jumped out of her hand. "My head was starting to hirt from all that scrubbing." It then bowed polietly before hopping off to the cupboard. Smiling, Katara took the pan and began rinsing it out in the sink before wiping it with a scrubby.

"You were right about her Iroh." Haru whispered to the teapot. "I like her a lot too."

"SUKI! IROH!" Sokka then burst through the door hopping as fast as he could. "The girl! She is gone! I swear my eyes never left that door- Hey when did we get a new dish lady?" Sokka said looking up at Katara as she finished washing the pan.

Katara turned around and was surprised to see the candleabra staring at her, but polietly smiled and bowed. "Oh hello there."

"Well hellooo to you too..." Sokka said smiling suvaly up at her till Suki pulled him back.

"Please excuse him Miss." Suki said bowing to Katara while throwing dirty looks at Sokka. "He's just our head waiter, who clearly never had a lesson on manners-"

"Please Suki. Leave the introduction to the master." Sokka said spitting on his hand before slicking his wax back, as he put on his most charming smile. "Allow me to introduce myself pretty lady." he said extending his candle to her. "I am Sokka, head waiter and that guy most girls see in their fantasies."

"Nice to meet you Sokka." Katara chuckled amusedly as she offered Sokka her hand, which he proceeded to cover in kisses. "Forgive me if this sounds strange but you remind me a lot of someone I knew back home..."

"Oh I remind girls of a lot of things." Sokka said arrogantly as he kept kissing Katara's hand, working his way up her wrist.

"Vomiting for one thing." Suki scowled as she hastily pried Sokka off of Katara's hand. "Knock it off you dog."

"Hey don't hate me cause I'm beautiful Suki." Sokka smirked.

"Sorry about that." Suki apologized as she whacked Sokka upside the head. "If there's anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable, anything at all- Ouch!" Suki yelled as Sokka burned her backside with his candlestick.

"Actually, I am a little hungry." Katara admitted.

"You are?" Iroh asked excitedly. "Hear that everyone? She's hungry!" He called out to the pantry. "Quick, start up the fire! Break out the silver and the good china! " Suddenly a whole bunch of dish plates, silverware and cooking utensils emerged from the cabinets and drawers and began moving at fast pace, chopping up vegetables, boiling water and mixing batter for bread.

"Iroh does that mean-" Haru began to ask.

"Go ahead Haru." Iroh nodded.

"YES!" Haru shouted turning his stoves flames on full blast. "BAM!

"Wait hold on!" Suki called out. "Remember what the master said!"

"Oh rubbish." Iroh scoffed. "I don't care what he said, I'm not about to let the poor child go hungry."

"Oh alright, fine." Suki sighed. "A glass of water, crust of bread and-"

"Suki! I'm surprised at you!" Sokka said. "She's not a prisoner, she's our guest. It's our job to make her feel welcome here remember?"

Suki seemed torn between obeying the master and fulfilling her duty but let out a reluctant sigh. "Oh okay! She can have dinner...but keep it quiet!" She said pointing at Sokka. "If the master finds out about this, he'll have our necks!"

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Sokka said brushing her off. "But then again, what is dinner without a little...music?"

"MUSIC!" Suki shouted. "Sokka, don't you dare!" But Sokka had already grabbed Katara by the hand and lead her into the dining room, letting the door slam in Suki's face.

--

In the dining room, Katara sat down on a cushy chair in front of a very long table. Standing in the middle of it, holding a gold cap and matchstick, was Sokka.

"Good evening ladies and- well, lady." Sokka grinning as he walked toward Katara. "It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents...your dinner!" he then gestured to a tray driven by Iroh containing a large array of scrumptious dishes and foods of all kind.

_Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, my dear  
And we'll provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff_

_"It's delicious!"_Iroh said as Katara sampled some.

_"Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!"_Sokka said gesturing to all the dazzling plates that came out of the cabinets. _"They can sing, they can dance. They can even leap and prance! And a dinner here is never second best."  
Go on, unfold your menu,  
Take a glance and then  
You'll be our guest  
Yes our guest  
Be our guest!_

Just then all the plates of food began walking in front of Katara who was took a bite from each plate, savoring all the delicious flavors.

_Beef ragout  
Cheese soufflé  
Pie and pudding "en flambé"  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!_

_You're alone  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
We tell jokes! I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks_

_"And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet!"_chimed the mugs as Sokka danced between them.

_Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be out guest_

_"If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest."_Sokka nodded. "_Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!"_

As all the dishes and cookware began dancing around, Suki ran into the room and nearly panicked upon seeing all the commotion. Jumping onto the table, she ran around to all the dancing servant, trying desperately to quiet them down but to no avail. As she tried pulling some of them them off the table, Sokka grabbed her from behind and pulled her aside where he began to lament dramatically about his life under the light of his candles.

_Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful...  
Suddenly those good old days are gone_

_Ten years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!  
Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_

Getting annoyed, Suki tried prying herself out of Sokka's grip and ended up falling head first onto a plate of gelatin where she quickly got stuck. While she tried freeing herself, Iroh jumped onto the table along with his tea making porcelain companions as they started preparing another pot of delicious tea.

_It's a guest! It's a guest!  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Breads aplenty and thank Agni  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert, she'll want tea  
And my dear that's fine with me_

_While the cups do their soft-shoeing'  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
I'll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed  
We've got a lot to do!_

_"Is it one lump or two?"_Iroh asked giving Katara a cup of tea. _"For you, our guest! She's our guest!"  
She's our guest!  
She's our guest!_

Suddenly the entire staff appeared and began dancing in a kick-line together. Finally freeing herself, Suki tried stopping them but got run over in the process.

_Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request  
It's been years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed_

_With your meal, with your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, We'll keep going_

They split into groups, revealing Sokka wearing his gold cap as he started doing his own version of the box step.  
_"Course by course, one by one. Till you shout, 'Enough! I'm done!' Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest!"__  
_Gesturing upwards, Katara's eyes lit up in excitement as the giant chandelier descended downward. All the servant objects jumped onto it and began dancing as light from the chandelier crystals shimmered and lit up the room. Picking Suki off the ground, Sokka leaped into the top of the chandelier and began dancing with her. At first she hesitated but soon the music got to her and she was dancing like everyone else.

_Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please, be our guest!_

With a final epic maneuver, all the servants jumped off the chandelier and onto bottles of champagne which burst open and sprayed foam up into the air. Sokka and Suki then jumped down towards Katara, with Sokka landed on top of Suki in a flashy dramatic pose. Thoroughly impressed, Katara gave all of them a standing ovation and whistled cheerfully as the servants took their bows. With that done, they brought out Katara's actual meal and quietly left the dining room as she began to chow down.

--

After enjoying her delicious meal, Katara happily dabbed her mouth with her napkin.

"Enjoy your dinner?" Sokka asked grinning.

"Oh yes, that was wonderful!" Katara nodded. "The food, the entertainment, everything was perfect!"

"Why thank you" Suki bowed. "Anything for a guest. But now look at the time!" Suki said pointing to her face. "Bedtime I believe. So I'll just escort you back to your room-"

"Oh I couldn't possibly sleep now!" Katara said excitedly. "After all, it is my first time in an enchanted castle."

"Enchanted?" Suki asked in surprised tone. "Please...whoever said this castle was enchanted?" She then turned to Sokka and angrily muttered "It was you wasn't it?"

"Hey I didn't say anything!" Sokka muttered back. "You're the one with the mouth-"

"Actually guys," Katara interrupted as she stood up. "I kind of figured it out for myself. But that doesn't matter. What I'd really like to do now is look around. If that's alright."

"Oh course it is." Iroh said as he jumped up onto the table. "You do live here now after all. Sokka, why don't you give her a tour?"

"I'm on it!" Sokka said happily. He was about to jump off the table when Suki grabbed him.

"Actually, I don't think that's such a good idea." Suki said nervously before muttering into Sokka's ear "We can't have her poking around in certain places with you-know-who lurking around, if you know what I mean-"

"Why don't you take her then Suki?" Iroh suggested. "So she doesn't get lost or anything."

"Besides," Katara added slyly. "I'm sure with being head of the household, you know everything there is to know about the castle."

Thinking it over, Suki grinned pompously and chuckled. "Well actually, yes I do. Oh what the hey, come! We'll begin our tour in the ballroom!" Suki said jumping off the table.

"Wow, you're good." Sokka said admiringly.

"Well I did have help." She said winking back at Iroh as she and Sokka followed Suki out of the room.

--  
--

Next chapter should be up alot sooner. Maybe by this weekend but no promises.

Also in case anyone was wondering, yes I did use the song from the movie instead of from the show. Sorry, but I got lazy.


	10. If I Can't Love Her

Hooray I updated within a week! I are proud :)

Also, a Happy day to you all ^^

--

Chapter 10: If I Can't Love Her

On the other side of the castle, the Blue Spirit was standing nervously at the foot of the stairs that lead to the East Wing hallway where Katara's room was. In an effort to be a gentleman, the Spirit had prepared a small meal to make up for Katara's missed dinner. In his hands was a silver tray containing a bowl of soup, a slice of bread and a glass of water. It was a small tray but hopefully it would be enough.

"Okay Zuko..." the Spirit said taking in a deep breath "Remember, act like a gentlemen. Be polite...and control your temper."

As the Spirit made his way up the stairs, he heard loud voices approaching from the hallway. Ducking behind the drapes, he surprised to see Katara walk into the room while being escorted by Sokka and Suki.

"...as you can see, from all the magnificent paintwork and designs, this castle was designed during the reign of Fire Lord Sozin. A perfect depiction of the Fire Nation at it best during the Neo-classic Brook period." Suki said gesturing to the walls and ceilings. "And as I always say, if it's not 'brook' don't fix it!" Suki said laughing at her own joke.

Katara forced a smiled while Sokka merely shook his head. "Suki please, leave the jokes to the funny people."

Katara giggled a little while Suki glared back at him. "_Anyway_...our next display is the flying buttresses in the armory hall. Follow me this way please." Suki said walking to the next room.

"So what do you think so far?" Sokka asked Katara.

"Oh Sokka, it's all so beautiful! I had no idea." Katara said looking around the hall. "The only thing that would make it better is if 'he' weren't here..."

"Well that's kinda harsh don't you think?" Sokka frowned.

"No it's the truth." Katara said defiantly. "I'll bet even you would agree that this place would be much better off without him."

Sokka was about to respond when Suki called out from the other room "Come on you two, keep up!"

As Sokka and Katara left the room, the Spirit emerged from behind the drapes feeling as if he'd been slapped in the face. "Act like a gentlemen..." Looking down at the tray, he grimaced and threw it to the floor. "Yeah right! What was I thinking? I'm nothing but a fool..." He said as he stormed off, leaving the tray splattered all over the floor.

--

After walking through nearly a dozen rooms, they finally entered the west side of the castle where Suki continued to ramble on about various forms of Fire Nation artwork.

"...and thanks to some quick thinking on my part, a huge disaster was adverted." Suki said proudly. "That was the last time anyone ever erected a huge fire breathing statue of Fire Lord Sozin in this area again."

"Oh please Suki." Sokka said irritably. "You're so called 'quick thinking' was tattling to the master after your dress caught on fire. And even then you ran around for ten minutes screaming your head off."

"Oh shut it Sokka!" Suki snapped back. "You're just mad because you got in trouble for nearly burning the castle down with your so called 'masterpiece'."

"Hey that only happened twice!" Sokka replied. "And that statue was a masterpiece! Handcrafted from the finest spare junk parts the dump had to offer!"

"Yeah it was a 'masterpiece' alright." Suki said rolling her eyes. "A master piece of-"

"Shush up for a sec." Sokka said covering her mouth as he looked around. "Where'd Katara go?"

Realizing she wasn't following them anymore, Sokka and Suki doubled back to look for her and nearly panicked when they saw her about to walk up a large staircase. Quick as a flash, they dashed to the stairs to block her path.

"Oh hey guys. Sorry I wandered off but I was wondering...what's up there?" Katara asked curiously pointing up the stairs.

"Nothing!" Suki said holding her arms out "Nope, nothing interesting at all in the west wing. Very dusty, drafty, dull...very boring."

"Ahh so that's the west wing." Katara said smiling at this revelation.

"Nice going big mouth." Sokka muttered to Suki who covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there?" Katara wondered, looking up the stairs.

"Hiding? C'mon, the master isn't hiding anything." Sokka said casually.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden would it?" Katara ask as she tried walking back up the stairs only to be blocked again by Suki.

"Um, perhaps you would like to see something else more interesting?" Suki suggested. "We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to-"

"Maybe later." Katara said stepping over her only to be blocked again by Sokka.

"Well what about the gardens? Or the library perhaps?" Sokka suggested hastily.

"You have a library here?" Katara asked, her interest peaked.

"Oh yes indeed!" Suki said happily.

"With books!" Sokka added.

"Gads of books!" Suki said escorting her back down.

"Mountains of books!" Sokka added.

"Cascades!"

"Swamps of books!"

"Books on every subject in existence!"

"With pictures and words and even pictures with words!"

"That sounds great!" Katara said excitedly. "I can't wait to see it! Where is it by the way?"

"Just three hallways down from here. I believe we passed it after exploring the conservatory." Suki explained.

"Oh yes, I remember where that is." Katara said thinking briefly. "Say...how about we have a race to see who gets there first? Bet I can beat you two."

"Fat chance!" Sokka said pompously. "I may not have legs but I can move as fast as a CheetaHorse."

"Oh please Sokka, you're so full of yourself." Suki scoffed. "Besides running in the hall in child's play-"

"What's that Suki?" Sokka called from down the hallway. "I couldn't hear you over the wind whistling in the my ears!"

"Sokka no fair!" Suki called as she took off after him. "You can't get a head start!"

As Katara watched Suki disappeared down the hall after Sokka, a small smile creped across her face. As much as she hated tricking them, her distraction had worked and she was now free to explore on her own. Turning back towards the stairs, she quickly checked around for others before proceeding up towards the West Wing.

--

After reaching the top of the stairs, a much different site awaited her then she expected. Instead of a widely lit hallway, there was a dark and dreary looking corridor lined with creepy gargoyle statues and broken pieces of marble that littered the floor. After passing a smashed mirror, she finally came to a large door with a monster shaped brass knob on the front. At first she was hesitant to enter but her curiosity to know what lay inside got the best of her.

Pulling open the door, an even darker and drearier looking site met her eyes. It was a large room that looked as if a pack of LionWolves had been unleashed inside it. Every single piece of furniture or decor was either torn down or broken beyond repair. Drapes hung from the ceiling in tattered masses while pieces of furniture lay in piles of ashes, burnt beyond recognition. Even the bed looked as if it had collapsed in upon itself.

Starting to get a little creeped out, Katara cautiously walked inside the room and tried with great difficulty to maneuver around the mess. After nearly knocking over a table, a set of slash marks on the wall caught her eye that lead up to a painting. It appeared to be a portrait of a person but the claw marks raked across its face made it unrecognizable. The only real thing she could make out was the person's eyes, which were a bright gold color.

As she looked closer at the picture, a bright glow from the balcony caught her eye. Looking towards it, she was surprised to see what appeared to be a rose, hovering atop of a wooden mantle with a glass bell jar covering it. Mesmerized by its hypnotic glow, Katara wanted a better look and slowly walked toward it. After looking it over, she then lifted up the bell jar and setting it gently on the ground. She was about to touch it when she heard a loud banging noise followed by the door bursting open.

Panic sweeping through her, Katara quickly hid behind a broken cabinet as the Spirit walked through the room, kicking aside anything in his path. He froze in terror when he saw the rose exposed on the mantle piece and quickly covered it back up with the bell jar. He then looked around the room, wondering who had the nerve to enter his chambers and uncover his rose. Katara tried quietly backing away but knocked into a coat rack, which fell over cracked in two.

Spinning around, the Spirit took out his swords and advanced toward the cabinet. "Who there? SHOW YOURSELF!" Terrified, Katara took a deep uneasy breath before coming out from behind the cabinet to face the Spirit. She could feel his hollow eyes bore into her as she stood rooted to the spot.

"You...Why are you here!?" He demanded, walking up to her with his swords still drawn.

"I'm-I'm sorry." Katara stuttered.

"I thought I told you never to come here!" The Spirit said holding a sword up to her.

"I didn't mean any harm!" Katara said backing away from him.

"No harm!?" the Spirit shouted. "Do you realize what you could have done!? GET OUT!"

"Please, I-" Katara pleaded before tripping back over a broken footstool. As she struggled to get up, the Spirit put his swords away and stood over her.

"Didn't you hear me!?" the Spirit shouted angrily grabbing her by the wrist. "I said get out!"

As he yanked her to her feet, Katara let out a terrible scream and pulled herself away from the Spirit. She then stumbled back toward the bed, holding her arm with a pained look on her face. The Spirit was surprised to see her react that way, as he didn't think he grabbed her that hard. That is, till he got a good look at her wrist.

He was shocked to see large claw-like scorch marks where he had grabbed had been burned directly into her sleeve. And showing underneath the charred cloth were some large and very painful looking red blisters. Realizing that he had actually hurt her, the Spirits anger disappeared and was replaced with immediate concern.

"Oh no... I didn't realize-" he tried moving towards her to help but she quickly backed off. "It was my reflexes, I didn't mean to burn you-"

"Don't touch me!" She shouted through tears as she ran back through the room.

"Wait! I want to help you!" the Spirit said as he tried following her. "Stop!"

"Stay away from me!" Katara screamed as she grabbed a wooden frame and chucked it at his head.

"Please! I'm sorry!" the Spirit said before ducking underneath the flying frame, which shattered behind him.

But despite how much he pleaded, Katara continued to force her way back through the room, throwing whatever broken items she came across at the Spirit who managed to avoid much of it. When he finally did manage to catch up with her, she responded by whacking him up side the head with the arm of a broken chair. He then fell to the ground while Katara threw open the doors and ran back into the hallway.

--

Moaning in pain, the Spirit sat back up and rubbed his sore head. It took him a bit to realize that Katara had left the room and was probably halfway across the castle by now. He stood back up, ready to go after her but didn't go past the doorway. For some reason the look on her face when he grabbed her kept sticking out his mind, as if to remind him that going after her would be pointless and cause more harm then good.

Reluctantly, he closed the door and walked back through the room. Along the way, he felt something brush his foot and looked down to see something blue stick out from under his bed. He picked it up and saw that it was a tattered blue scarf with a symbol on the end that appeared to be water tribe. He knew it must belonged to Katara, but there was no way he could return it to her now. It was then that he realized how badly he had screwed up. Not only did he lose his temper with Katara but he had also burned her as well, possibly scarring her for the rest of her life. Standing in front of the mantle, he put down her scarf and gazed at his acursed clawed hands, not noticing as yet another petal fell from the rose.

_And in my twisted face  
There's not the slightest trace  
Of anything that even hints of kindness  
And from my tortured shape  
No comfort, no escape  
I see, but deep within is utter blindness_

_Hopeless  
As my dream dies  
As the time flies  
Love a lost illusion  
Helpless  
Unforgiven  
Cold and driven  
To this sad conclusion_

_No beauty could move me  
No goodness improve me  
No power on earth, if I can't love her_

Wandering onto his balcony, he thought back to all the mistakes he made and how much of his life he had wasted. He could've used the time to help his people, do good deeds and form friendships. And Katara could've have helped him achieve that life if he gave her that chance. But now instead, he was going to spend eternity alone inside his dark dismal castle due to his selfish misdeeds. Feeling hopeless, he leaned on the rail and buried his face in his hands.

_No passion could reach me  
No lesson could teach me  
How I could have love her and made her love me too  
If I can't love her, then who?_

_Long ago I should have seen  
All the things I could have been  
Careless and unthinking, I moved onward_

As he continued leaning on the rail, he heard a growling noise and looked down to see a commotion going on in the courtyard. He was shocked to see Katara there, quickly untying her bison from its rope and now sitting atop the creature snapping the reigns. With one swoop of its tail, the bison took off into the air toward the forest. Seeing she had gone back on her promise and was making a getaway, the Spirit felt a fury build up inside him. Not just at her, but also at himself for making her run away in the first place.

"Are you happy now Yue!?" the Spirit shouted up at the night sky to the half moon. "This is what you wanted right? To torture me? Give me false hope? Well congradulations, hope you're happy!"

_No pain could be deeper  
No life could be cheaper  
No point anymore, if I can't love her_

_No spirit could win me  
No hope left within me  
Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free  
But it's not to be  
If I can't love her_

Looking up at the half moon, Zuko felt a new determination suddenly build up inside him. But it wasn't just to break the spell; it was also to prove to the moon goddess wrong. To prove that HE controlled his fate and HE could change things.

Leaping onto the railing, he called up to Yue_ "_I'll show you! I will break this spell and be free again. And if I don't, then_...Let the world be done with me!"_ And with that he jumped back onto the balcony, ran through his room and out through the doors.

--

Poor Zuko...actually poor Katara. yikes. :/ Wouldnt wanna be around him when hes mad. Id end up with even more nasty looking scars.

Well its the halfway point and so far so good. And in the next chapter, its battle time! huzzah!


	11. Ambushed!

APRIL FOOOOOOOOOOOLS!!!!!!!!!!! :P

Yep yep, it was all a prank. I would never ditch my stories midway. I always finish what i start. And i didnt get the virus either so my chapters are intact and ready for your reading pleasure. Sorry if I worried any of you. Hope this chapters make up for me being a sneaky SOB :) enjoy!

--

Chapter 11: Ambushed

After escaping from the Spirit's room, Katara immediately fled back to the East Wing and into her room's adjoined bathroom. She quickly turned on the sink and stuck her burn covered wrist under the cold water, allowing sweet relief to wash over her as the pain from the burns disappeared. Using her healing, Katara was able to get rid of the marks within a minute.

Looking over her wrist, Katara decided that her patience and tolerance had officially run out. Wrapping her arm in a cloth, Katara went back into her room and grabbed her cape which was hanging inside Toph.

"Oh, huh, wha?" Toph snorted, snapped out of her nap as Katara shut her doors. "Oh good you're back...hey what are you doing?" She asked as she heard her stomp back toward the door.

"Promise or no promise!" Katara said putting on her cape. "I can't stay here another minute."

"What!?" Toph exclaimed as she tried following after her. "No, wait Katara!" But Katara had already opened the door and ran out into the hallway. She ran as fast as she could till she reached the main hall. She then came upon Sokka and Suki who were both surprised and relieved to see her.

"There you are!" Sokka called out. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Katara what's wrong?" Suki asked seeing the look on Katara's face. Katara didn't answer and instead stepped over them, making a mad dash for the front door. "Where are you going?"

"Stop her!" Toph called from out the doorway of the east wing. "She's running away!"

"WHAT!?" Sokka exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Suki called out. "Wait stop! Please!" But by the time they had gotten down the stairs, Katara had already gotten to the door and flung it open. The three servants watched helplessly in disbelief as their last hope ran out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

--

Out in the courtyard, Appa sitting contently eating a bundle of hay. It was just starting to snow when Katara arrived and used her waterbending to slice through the rope binding him to the iron fence. "Come on Appa, we're getting out of here. " Jumping onto his back, she grabbed the reigns and yelled "Yip, yip!"

As soon as she snapped them, Appa took off into the air and set out for the forest. Finally able to breathe easy, Katara let out a relived sigh, knowing she was finally away from that prison and the monster that lurked inside. However, she didn't get too far when she heard a faint buzzing noise. Looking over the side, she noticed that Appa was flying over a VultureWasp nest which was now starting to follow them. Snapping the reigns, she shouted at Appa to go faster but the VultureWasps were quickly catching up. Soon a whole swarm started biting at Appa's heel and swipe at him with their stingers.

Knowing she couldn't lose them by air, Katara forced Appa to go downward into a large thicket of trees. Although it was a narrow fit, Appa managed to squeeze his way through all the trees and branches and hide in a small cave. The VultureWasps tried to follow but kept getting snagged on branches which tore up their wings. Injured and unable to find the bison, the VultureWasp's gave up and retreated.

Katara and Appa waited till they had gone before venturing out again. Standing in the middle of the woods, Katara tried figuring out which way to go when she heard yet another sound. This time it was a low growl that was coming from the bushes around them. Appa began to get skittish and backed away till a loud roar bellowed from behind. Turning around, Katara gasped in fear as a pack of LionWolves emerged from all around them.

Snapping the reigns, Katara urged Appa towards into the woods with the LionWolves quick on their heels. As he charged his way through, Appa was able to fight off some of them off by slamming one up against a tree and kicking another in the face. He was almost able to outrun them when he fell through some thin snow covered ice. As he tried desperately to swim to the other side, Katara began to panic as the LionWolves caught up and were trying to take a snap at them. She then summoned up a wave of water and flung it at the creatures, knocking them off the ice. A few sunk into the water but the rest managed swim to the sides and climb out.

After struggling through the ice, Appa finally emerged from the water onto the shore where he ran into a clearing. He was about to take off when a LionWolf came out of nowhere and bit into his paw. Letting out a loud roar, Appa reared back to throw off the LionWolf but threw off Katara instead and got his reign caught on a branch.

Katara picked herself back up and gasped in horror as the LionWolves began circling in on Appa who was unable to fly away. Although he was able to kick a few, Appa was barely able to move and almost had his face bitten off before Katara used her water whip to throw the LionWolf off. She then tried desperately to free Appa but found she couldn't reach the reigns. A LionWolf then lunged at her again and narrowly missed biting her arm, tearing out a small hole in her sleeve.

Backing away, she knew she had to defeat the LionWolves before she could free Appa and whipped out her pouch. Using her water whip, she forced them away from Appa back towards the clearing. Some of them retreated but others began closing in and attacking her from different angles. One LionWolf lunged for her leg but she managed to dodge out of the way. Another lunged for her hand but she was able to strike it with her whip and send it flying back. Two more then tried a sneak attack but were instantly frozen into the snow and up against a tree.

It seemed Katara would be able to fend them off, but then even more LionWolves started showing up and began attacking from all sides. One LionWolf them jumped out of nowhere and grabbed onto her cloak, effectively pulling her to ground and causing her to drop her pouch. As she tried grabbing it, the others began closing in on her, with one snapping at her arm but only managing to graze her hand.

They were about to pounce on he when a loud yell echoed through air followed by a wave of fire. The animal yelped and jumped out of the way as the Blue Spirit emerged, waving his swords around which were engulfed in flames. He then unleashed another wave which caused the LionWolves to back off enough for him to get to Katara.

"Quick! Get up!" the Spirit said as he stood in front of Katara. Quickly she got to her feet and grabbed her pouch before resuming a fighting stance behind the Spirit. The pack growled aggressively as they approached the two and began to circle around them.

"I got these things." the Spirit said, charging head first into the pack. All at once the LionWolves and Spirit attacked each other, slicing and biting and clawing into each other in one huge massive frenzy. With his fire he was able to burn some of the creatures, setting fire to their tails. Changing their tactics, the creatures began attacking three at a time, biting into his swords and clothes and even scratching his face. He was about to be overwhelmed when he felt something cold clasp onto his wrist and drag him out of the ambush.

Katara pulled him away and resumed a fighting stance in front of him. "Don't be an idiot. I can fight too you know." she said brandishing her whip at one of the LionWolves. Both insulted and impressed, the Spirit barely had time to react when another leaped up to bite his face. He backed and swiped at it with his sword creating a large gash across its snout. Katara then grabbed another LionWolf with her whip and flung it at 3 others as they tried ganging up on her. Soon Katara and the Spirit were fighting back to back, with water and fire sprouting from every angle and the LionWolves numbers steadily decreasing.

Just as they had defeated most of the pack, a gigantic lion wolf snuck up on the Spirit and bite hard into his shoulder. The spirit let out a painful scream and tried stabbing at the wolf who continued to chomp down hard. Katara, seeing that the Spirit was in trouble, instantly ran towards him while trying to fight off other LionWolves along the way. Finally the Spirit collapsed from the weight of the wolf which then dug its claws into his back. It was about to bite onto his neck when a wave of large icicles came flying at it, stabbed it in the side and it's eye. The creature howled, stumbling off the Spirit and onto its side. Katara rushed to the Spirit and managed to help him up just as the remaining LionsWolves began to close in on them.

Katara stood ready to defend herself when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. Grabbing the back of her dress, he managed to fling Katara over the LionWolves and safely onto a bush. Then with his last burst of energy, the Spirit took out his swords and spun very fast, creating a tunnel of fire which engulfed him and the LionWolves. Katara watched in shock as the fire rose high above the trees and into the sky, consuming everything in and around it. When it finally dispersed, half of the LionWolves were dead and the others were horribly burned and running away. In the middle of it all amidst the falling embers was the Spirit, looking torn up, bloodied and scorched by his own flames. Exhausted and breathing heavily, he tried taking a step forward but dropped his swords and stumbled. Grasping onto his chest, he took a deep raspy breathe before collapsing onto the ground.

Katara watched in disbelief but was shaken to her senses when Appa let out a loud growl. She instantly rushed to him and finally freed his reigns from the branch. The bison gestured for her to hop on, but Katara hesitated. She then looked back at the Spirit who lay unconscious and bleeding in the snow. True now was the perfect time for her to make a clean getaway, but that would also mean leaving the Spirit. Without medical aid, he was sure to die from his injuries. As much as she disliked him, she knew couldn't let that happen.

Pulling Appa over, Katara knelt beside the Spirit who barely breathing. Gently, she turned him over onto his side and brushed off all the snow off his clothes. Looking over his injuries, she saw that he was in very bad shape. Huge claw and bite marks covered his arms and legs, along with a gash that stretched across his chest. He appeared to have been burnt very badly as well since the skin around his wounds were bright red. The worst was on his shoulder from where the large LionWolf had bitten him, which was bleeding profusely and looked as if a chunk had been ripped out.

Using what little water she had left in her pouch, Katara managed to stop the bleeding and heal a few of his minor cuts. The rest she would have to heal more fully back at the castle. As she began stripping off cloth from her cape to wrap up his wounds, she suddenly noticed that the Spirit's face looked oddly different. Aside from being scratched and dirty, it was also lopsided and had a black ribbon sticking out of the side. As Katara looked closer, she realized that the blue and silver coloring wasn't his face or even make-up. It was a mask, and the ribbon sticking out was a strap that had apparently been dislodged during battle, causing it to hang by one side.

Cautiously Katara reached out and touched it. It felt smooth and cold, like porcelain. Curious as to what he looked like underneath, she went to take off the mask when a loud growl from Appa made her stop. Looking back, Katara saw Appa stamping his foot impatiently as the bushes around them began shake. She then heard a moan as the Spirit stirred slightly before holding onto his shoulder and gasping in pain. Knowing they had to leave before anything else showed up, Katara pulled the strap of his mask back down and fastened it on. She then put her cloak over the Spirit and carefully helped him to his feet. Once they were on Appa, the bison took off into the sky and started flying back to the castle.

--

Meanwhile, all the servants had gathered out in the courtyard, pacing nervously and worrying about the master and their fate.

"Oh, this is a disaster..." Suki moaned. "If only we kept a better eye on her, she wouldn't have wandered into the West Wing and angered the master."

"I feel like such an idiot." Sokka admitted. "Letting myself get distracted like that. How stupid!"

"Your not stupid" Ty Lee said cozying up to Sokka "Just a little...spazzy. That's all."

"Don't blame yourselves." Iroh said hopping next to them. "The only thing to do now is hope that Zuko can convince her to come back and that they both make it through the woods safely."

"Hey look!" Suki shouted pointing to the sky. All the servants looked up and gasped in excitement and relief as they spotted Appa flying right towards them. However, they quickly saw that something had gone wrong when Appa landed, covered in bite marks and stingers. Katara then stood, also looking scratched up, and helped lift the Spirit who was covered in blood and bandages.

"Oh no!" Suki exclaimed as the two got off Appa. "Master!"

"What happened to him?" Ty Lee asked.

"We were attacked." Katara said helping him down from Appa's back. "A group of LionWolves ambushed us. Quick, open the door." Immediately the servants opened the entranced and anxiously escorted Katara and the Spirit toward the lounge. After sitting him down, Katara immediately turned to the servants. "I'm need fresh bandages and a bowl of water, quickly!"

"We're on it!" Sokka said as he, Suki and Ty Lee left the room.

Iroh hopped onto the table and looked at the Spirit who was drifting in and out of consciousness. "Try to stay awake nephew. It'll be alright."

Katara's eyes widen in surprise at the word 'nephew' but she knew now wasn't the time for questions. Iroh was upset and it was partly her fault. Feeling bad, she put a comforting hand on the teapot. "I'll do the best I can to heal him Iroh, I promise."

Iroh sighed and looked back at Katara. "Thank you. For bringing him back."

Katara smiled and was about to respond when Sokka, Suki and Ty Lee soon returned with a fresh set of bandages, rags and a bowl of cold water. Grabbing a rag, Katara began wiping away the blood while the servants looked on anxiously. Soon the Spirit started to regain awareness of his surroundings and was surprised to see that he was back at the castle. He was even more surprised to see Katara who was kneeling by him and had emerged her hands in the bowl of water.

"Good you're awake." Katara said holding up her water covered hands. "Alright now this should only take a few minutes." As she approached him, the Spirit pulled back and let out a loud gasped. Frightened, the servants backed away toward the door. The Spirits hand immediately flew to his shoulder which was still bleeding.

"Don't do that!" Katara shouted. "You're going to hurt yourself further." The Spirit didn't listen however and continued to turn away from her advances. "Will you stop it already! I'm not going to-"

As she managed to get a hand his arm, the Spirit shouted painfully and batted the rag away. "STOP IT! THAT HURTS!" he shouted in her face.

"Well if you'd hold still and stop being a baby, it wouldn't hurt as much!" Katara angrily replied.

"How dare you! The reason I'm hurt is because of you!" the Spirit shouted. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't had run away, none of this would have happened!"

"My fault!? It's your fault! If you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have had to run away."

"Yeah well...well..." As the Spirits struggled to find a way to retaliate, the servants stood in the doorway, nervously watching and waiting to see what the other did next.

"Okay fine!" the Spirit finally responded. "Maybe I did scare you off. But if you had stayed away from the West Wing LIKE I TOLD YOU TO" he said glaring back her as she crossed her arms. "I wouldn't have reacted that way to frighten you off!"

"Fine" Katara said stiffly. "But then again, had you learned to control your temper like a normal person, you wouldn't have acted that way in the first place!"

Getting mad, the Spirit stood up shakily and turned to Katara. "Well you shouldn't have been snooping around in my room to begin with!"

"Well you should have just told me what was up there so I didn't have to find out!"

"Well you should've stayed in your room like I ordered you to!"

"Well you shouldn't have forced your servants to starve me so I agreed to go to dinner with you!"

"Well if you accepted my invitation in the first place, I wouldn't have had to lock you up!"

"And if you hadn't locked my father up, I wouldn't be here right now!"

"Well you-" Just then there was a screech as the Spirit stepped on Momo, whose ear was sticking out from under the chair, causing him to run out and knock into the Spirit. He immediately lost his balance and fell violently on his side.

Gasping, Katara rushed to the Spirit who let out a low moan as he tried picking himself up with great difficulty. Getting his arm over her shoulders, Katara lifted him back up and onto his chair. She looked over his injuries and saw that he had reopened a gash on his knee.

"See what did I tell you?" Katara said grabbing a rag to clean his knee. "Now you've just hurt yourself more."

"Shut up" the Spirit said drawing away from her. "Just leave me alone."

Getting frustrated, Katara let out a sigh and stood in front of him. "Look, it's obvious that you and I don't get along, but if we're going to spend...an indefinite amount of time living under the same roof, then we should at least be on respectable terms."

The Spirit looked at her but said nothing so Katara continued. "I want to help you. But I can't do it if you keep fighting me. So...truce?" Katara then held her hand out to him. The Spirit looked at her suspiciously, deciding whether he should trust her or not. But seeing a he still needed her to break the spell, he nodded and reluctantly shook her hand.

Satisfied, Katara went back to the water bowl and once more engulfed her hands in water before reproaching the spirit. "Now, let's try thing again." Kneeling beside him, she looked over his shoulder which was starting bleed again. "I need you to stand still for this. It may feel cold and sting a little but it'll pass."

The Spirit looked wearily at her glowing hands as he held out his arm for her. As she gasped onto his shoulder, the Spirit let out a small gasp and gritted his teeth as Katara started to heal his wound. After five minutes, the wound had closed up and became one giant scab.

"How did you do that?" the Spirit asked looking at his healed wounds.

"I'm a waterbender remember? I have healing abilities. Now don't move. I want to see if I can heal this redness on your skin-"

"No!" the Spirit said pulling his arm away from her. "I mean, I'm fine. My skin's just fine. Just...put bandages on it for now."

Puzzled, she however complied and proceeded to wrap his arm in bandaged before moving onto the cut on his knee. For a while the Spirit watched silently as Katara attended his injuries before asking "So...where'd you learn how to heal people?"

Katara paused briefly at the question but continued to clean his knee. "My mother."

"She was a waterbender too?"

"No" Katara answered. "But she had a huge collection of bending scrolls which she gave to me to help with my bending. I learn a lot from them. Healing, fighting, everything."

"I see." the Spirit said. "They must've been really good scrolls...cause you were holding your own pretty well out there against those LionWolves."

Katara smiled a bit at the compliment but continued to focus on her bending. "If you like that, you should've seen me going hand to hand with the scarecrows in my backyard. They never stood a chance." The Spirit smiled; impressed with the fact that not only was she was a self taught bender, but she also a good one at that.

"You're not too bad yourself you know" Katara continued. "I've never seen a person wield two broadswords like that before...at least outside of story 're fire bendings impressive as well...when it's used properly."

The Spirit was surprised by her compliment, and then noticed she was looking at her arm. Her sleeve had been ripped open and there were a few scratches going down her arm. He also noticed her wrist, which was covered with a dirty bandage. "You're arm...did one of the LionWolves bite you?"

"Actually, those are burn mark..." Katara said stiffly, not looking at the Spirit. He suddenly remembered what he did to her and felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

"I'm sorry...that I lost my temper at you earlier. I really didn't mean to hurt you, it's just a...reflex that happens when I get mad...I should've controlled myself better."

Katara was silent for a bit as she finished bandaging his leg before answering "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been snooping around your room to begin with."

From the doorway, the servants looked at each other in disbelief and amazement. Katara and the Spirit were actually trying to make amends to each other! The Spirit even used the 'sorry' word!

"And by the way...thank you." Katara said getting another rag.

"For what?" the Spirit asked.

"For saving my life back there." Katara said looking up at him. "If you hadn't shown up when you did, Appa and I wouldn't have made it out alive."

The Spirit was shocked at how humble and sincere she was acting towards him. No one had ever thanked him for anything before. It was a strange feeling. Looking at the waterbender, he nodded slightly and said "You're welcome."

She then smiled at him for the first time since they met, and got starting on healing the gash on his chest. From the doorway, all the servants were ecstatic and silently high fiving each other. With Katara and the Spirit on friendly terms, the transition would go a lot smoother. Finally, they had a real genuine chance of getting them together and breaking the spell.

--  
--

Aww, how sweet :D Well next chapter should be up quicker this time. I had alot of exams the past few weeks so I've been preoocupied. Sry bout that.

Also, I'm not pregnant. I said that just to give y'all a hint that i wasnt being serious :P (plus all girls use the pregnancy card on their parents or boyfriends at least once on April fools day)I'll let you know when I'm preggers for real......'trust me' :)


	12. The Deal

An unusually short chapter but there wasn't much I could do with it, other then add YET ANOTHER chase scene. Is it just me or do they do a lot of chasing and running in this movie?

--

Chapter 12: The Deal

Meanwhile back at the village, a small carriage with the words 'L.L. Asylum' had pulled up to the local tavern. It was past midnight so all the lamps were out and the streets were empty. A dark figure in a green cape then emerged from the carriage and knocked on the tavern door.

The door opened a smidge, followed by a female voice who whispered "Hello? Who's there?"

"Long Feng from Lake Laogai Asylum." the figured replied. "I believe you sent me a letter saying that a Mr. Jet requested my presence here tonight."

"Oh yes, of course." said Meng as she opened the door. "Right this way sir. Jet has been expecting you. He's waiting in the back room."

Removing his hood, the dark and serious looking man followed Meng through the tavern and into the back room where Jet was waiting, his feet propped up on a wooden table.

"Ahh, Long Feng." Jet grinned as he sat up straight. "So glad you could make it on such short notice."

Long Feng had no reply but handed his cape to Meng as he sat in a chair across from Jet. "I'll have you know Mr. Jet, that I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night. But your young female friend said you would make it worth my while."

"Of course." He said snapping his fingers at Meng. Immediately she went to a nearby drawer, withdrew a large sack and handed it to Long Feng.

Opening it, he grinned when he saw a large amount of gold pieces inside and took one out. "Ahh, very good. Okay, I'm listening now."

"See it's like this." Jet said as Meng began pouring them cups of water. "I have my heart set on marrying the water tribe inventor's daughter, Katara. However, for one reason or another, she's been resistant to my advances."

"More like she turned you down flat." Meng mumbled to herself. Overhearing her, Jet stuck out his foot as she walked by, causing her to trip and drop the water jug.

"Anyway" Jet continued as Meng struggled to clean up. "In order to make her my bride, I believe a little…'persuasion' is in order."

"I see." Long Feng said taking a sip from his cup. "And how exactly do I fit into all this?"

"Look, everyone in this town knows her father is a lunatic." Jet said seriously. "In fact he was in here earlier tonight, raving about some demon in a castle."

"Raving you say?" Long Feng asked curiously. "Interesting. But I should point out that I have evaluated Hakoda before. Aside from being obsessed with his work and having an overactive imagination, the man is harmless."

"His mental state doesn't matter!" Jet said. "The point is that Katara will do anything to keep him from getting locked up."

"Yeah, even if it meant marrying him." Meng added. Jet then threw her a dirty look, prompting her to shut up and go back to cleaning.

"So let me see if I understand you correctly…you want me throw Katara's mentally harmless father into the asylum, unless she agrees to marry you?"

"What do you say Long Feng?" Jet asked, grinning devilishly as he pulled another sack of gold out of his pocket. "Do we have a deal?"

Long Feng looked at the second sack of gold before looking seriously at Jet. "I must say Jet, that is the most despicable, low down, malicious plan I've ever heard of…and I LOVE IT!" he said as he grabbed the sack and opened it up. Holding up another coin, he then turned to Jet and held out his hand. "I believe we have an agreement."

"Excellent" Jet said chuckling evilly to himself as he shook Long Feng's hand.

--

Up at the cottage, Hakoda was going through all his things, grabbing maps, compasses and anything else he could fit into his bag. After being ejected from the tavern and receiving help from no one, Hakoda decided to free Katara himself and began preparing for his journey back into the woods.

However, the horseless wooden carriage that brought him back to town remained a problem. Since dropping him off, it had kept a vigilante post behind a tree outside his house and would thwart any attempt he made to re-enter the woods. Although unsure of how he was to get around it, Hakoda knew he had to do whatever it took to save Katara.

"If no ones going to help me, then I'll go back alone! Now where's that cheese grater compass? Ahh there it is." he then grabbed the object off the desk and shoved it in his pocket. "I don't care what it takes. I'll find that castle and...well one way or another, I'll get her out of there!" Grabbing his bag and sword, Hakoda extinguished all the lights and walked out the front door.

As he walked through the darkness toward the edge of the woods, he saw movement behind some of the trees. Bracing himself, he charged head first into the woods, running as fast as his legs could carry him. He then heard a thumping noise and turned around to see the wooden carriage following close behind. Immediately it caught up with him but he manged to jump out of its reach and into a large open dirt trench. He then started running along it while the carriage followed overhead.

As soon as it saw a spot large enough, the wooden carriage jumped down into the ditch where it continued to follow behind Hakoda. It had almost caught up with him when Hakoda dove through a small opening under a tree trunk that had fallen into the trench. The carriage banged into the tree trunk and tried to get around it, but found it couldn't fit over or under the large trunk.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Hakoda followed the trench till it ended at the river. He spotted a small bridge and hid under it just as the carriage showed up. The carriage looked around the river bend, behind rocks and even stood on top of the bridge itself trying to spot Hakoda. Just then it spotted movement in the trees and charged toward it, vanishing into the woods. Hakoda waited a bit before eventually coming out. After seeing that the coast was clear, he went in the opposite direction of the carriage and started his long hike toward the castle.

--

It wasn't long after Hakoda left that the Lake Laogai carriage pulled up in front of his house. Jet and Meng jumped off and knocked on the door but there was no answer. "Hakoda! Open up!" Jet yelled as he banged on the door.

"Hey look its open!" Meng said as she turned the doorknob. Pushing past her, Jet walked into the house but found it empty and the lights extinguished.

"Katara! Hakoda!" he called out, but still there was no answer.

"Guess they must've gone on a trip or something." Meng said looking into an open empty drawer as she smiled to herself. "Oh well! Looks like your plan's not gonna work after all Jet. May as well-"

"Wait till they get back." Jet said grabbing a key out of a drawer and began walking towards the door. "Which is exactly what you're going to do."

"I'm doing what now?" Meng asked looking towards Jet as he slammed the door behind him. Hearing a clicking noise, Meng began to panic and raced toward the door. "Hey Jet, you locked me in. Jet!?" She tried opening the door but Jet had locked it from the other side, using Hakoda's interchangeable lock and key.

"Wow. Who knew the old coot actually made something useful?" Jet said amusedly to himself as he looked at the key.

"Jet this isn't funny!" Meng said banging on the door. "Let me out!"

"Relax Meng." Jet said pocketing the key. "They'll have to come back sooner or later, and when they do we'll be ready for them."

"But you can't just leave me in here!" Meng said through the door. "I'll escape out the window or chimney!"

"You are not to move from that spot!" Jet shouted pointing at the window where Meng appeared. "Not until Katara and her father come home. If I see you in town before then, I'll have you kicked out of my gang and the tavern forever!"

"But...Jet..." Meng looked distraughtly out the window and watched as Jet hopped back on the wagon, which turned around and headed back into the town.

Narrowing her eyes in anger, Meng crossed her arms and started kicked the nearby bookshelf several times. "Darn it, darn it, DARN IT!" Just then the shelf lurched forward, causing all the books to fall off and land on Meng who stood underneath.

"Ouch..." she moaned as another book landed on top of her head.

--  
--

What a jerk :/ damn Jet and his sexyness

Some of you may be wondering why I didn't have the "Maison De Loon" song in this chapter and my answers are as follow:

1. I don't like the song  
2. I feel that it adds nothing to the scene and actually ruins the creepy mystique of Monsieur De Ark  
3. When I tried looking for the song, I kept getting compeletly different lyrics and was too lazy to just write out the real lyrics myself.

Sry if anybody wanted to see the song but it's my personal opinion that the scene is much better off without it.

Also, in other story related news, I have set up a poll on my profile page asking you the readers, to pick which movie/play you'd like me to 'avatarize' next. It's multi-optional so can pick as many as you like. If you have a request that isn't on my list, just send a review stating which one you'd like to see and I'll eventually add it to the poll.


	13. A Surprise for Katara

Happy beleted Easter everyone! :D hope the easter bunny was as good to you as he was to me 'flashes cash'

Well this chapter marks a special time for me. It has officially been one year since I started writing fanfiction. :o Can you believe it? Who knew I'd still be going strong after all this time? And of course, what better way to celebrate a one year aniversary then with more Zutara goodness? :P So please enjoy this delightful and sentimental chapter

--

Chapter 13: A Surprise for Katara

Katara awoke early the next morning, feeling refreshed after her long and very eventful night. As she sat up and stretched toward the ceiling, she noticed that her blue dress no longer lay at the foot of her bed. Instead, there was a bright green dress in its place. Also there was a small cart sitting next to the bed, containing a bowl of oatmeal, a glass of milk and a banana.

"Morning Katara!" Toph said cheerfully hobbling to her bedside. "Hope you slept well."

"Yes actually." Katara said getting out of bed and smoothing down her white nightgown. "Toph where's my blue dress?"

"You mean the thing you were wearing before?" Toph asked. "I had it sent to laundry room for cleaning and some stitching up. Thought you'd like this one better. Picked it from my very own drawers."

"It's lovely Toph. Very nice pattern too." Katara said holding it up. "I see you got me breakfast as well."

"Actually Iroh brought it here." Toph said with a smirk. "He said the master requested you have a tray brought to your room."

"He said that?" Katara asked in surprise. "Wow, how very...thoughtful of him." Looking at the bowl of oatmeal, Katara remember the truce they made last night and decided to take comfort in the thought that he was at least letting her eat again.

--

After finishing her breakfast, Katara decided to venture out onto the castle grounds. She was surprised to see how different everything looked in the daytime. It wasn't as dark or dreary looking as when she first saw it. It fact the weather and atmosphere was kind of pleasant. Looking around, she soon spotted the stables where Appa was staying.

"Appa?" Katara asked before entering. She then heard the familiar growl and smiled. As she walked inside, she spotted the large bison resting comfortably on a pile of hay while eating from a barrel full of cabbages.

"Hey there big guy." Katara said patting his head. "Feeling better after last night?" Appa growled happily in response and licked Katara's arm. As she went to go get him some water, Appa then let out a frightened roar and jumped back as something ran out from behind the hayloft screeching loudly. Seeing the flash of red cushions , Katara could tell it was Momo and the thing he trying to catch was a rat.

Grabbing a broom, Katara managed to shoo the rat out of the stable before going to calm Appa. Momo then walked up to Katara and started purring against her leg. It tried jumping up onto her lap but couldn't reach so Katara knelt down. The foot stool then jumped onto her and began covering her cheeks with fuzzy kisses.

Katara laughed and happily petted Momo, unaware that a figure was watching her from outside. On the other side of the stable door, the Blue Spirit watched as Katara set down Momo and walked back toward Appa. She then took out a large brush and began grooming his fur, taking extra care around his paw where he had been bitten while also changing his bandages. Seeing how gentle she was being with Appa, the Spirit put a hand on his own bandaged shoulder, which had gotten a bit sore since last night but was otherwise healing nicely.

"Master?" a voice called. The Spirit nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to see Sokka and Suki approaching.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" he said in a harsh whisper.

"Sorry Master." Suki said bowing apologetically. "We came to tell you breakfast is ready."

"I'm not that hungry. Maybe later." The Spirit said casting looks back at the stable door.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Sokka asked curiously as he hopped toward the door. "What's behind the door?"

"Nothing! No reason" he said nervously as he tried blocking Sokka from going toward the door.

The candelabra was too quick however looked behind the door where he got a good glimpse of Katara. "Hey it's the girl...but why are-...oh wait." A grin then formed on Sokka's face as he turned toward the Spirit nodding. "Ahh...I see what your doing now. You're a sneaky one master."

"What? What's going on?" Suki also joined Sokka at the door and upon seeing Katara there, she let out a small gasp. "Master...are you spying on her?"

"No! No, I was just passing by. I thought I'd take a walk around the castle and she...she just happened to be there." He said unconvincingly.

Sokka and Suki looked skeptically back at him as he let out a sigh. "Fine...I was spying on her." He then looked around the door where Katara had continued to brush Appa while Momo was chasing a fly around the hayloft. Seeing her graceful movements and her bright smile was causing a knot to form in the Spirit's stomach making him feel slightly queasy.

"I feel...weird inside." The Spirit said as he continued to watch.

"Maybe you're hungry?" Suki suggested.

"Or maybe it's gas?" Sokka added as Suki glared at him. "What? It's possible."

"No not like that...I've never felt this way before...feel like I'm going to be sick, but in a good way..." As the Spirit watched, a thought began to form in his head and turned abruptly to his servants. "I...I want to do something for her. Something...a guy would do for a girl." He then tried thinking of something but no thoughts came to mind. "But, what?"

"Well if you want to give her the usual things guys give girls, then you have the a few options." Sokka said counting off on his candlesticks. "Let's see, there's flowers...chocolates...promise's you don't intend to keep..."

"C'mon Sokka, he'll need a little more than that." Suki said disdainfully. "Girls like romance. Things that really spark their interest. Something like-" Just then an idea struck her. "Wait a minute! I got it!" she then gestured for the master to lean over where she whispered something in his ear.

"Really?" the Spirit asked in surprise. "You think she'd like it?" Suki nodded and proudly crossed his arms.

"What? What is it?" Sokka asked. Suki then whispered the same thing into his ear, much to Sokka's confusion. "Girls are actually into that sort of thing?" Suki rolled her eyes and merely flicked Sokka's forehead in response.

The Spirit thought over the idea then slowly nodded his head. "That's not a bad idea actually. How soon can you get it ready?"

--

After making sure Appa was comfortable, Katara decided to head back to the castle. As she walked out the door, she immediately bumped into the Blue Spirit causing her to scream and jump back a little.

"Oh! It's you." Katara said putting a hand over her chest while she exhaled. "You scared me for a moment."

"Yes, I seem to have that effect on people." The Spirit said, who also jumped back and was letting out a breath.

"Sorry, it just...I didn't expect to see you down here." Katara said.

"Well I...uh...wanted to see how your bison was doing." The Spirit said quickly. "I noticed his paw was hurt and wondered if he needed anything."

"Oh Appa? He's doing just fine. In fact..." Katara said looking back at the bison who yawned and leaned on his side. "He seems to be making himself right at home." Katara said chuckling a little as Appa began to snore.

"Looks like it." The Spirit nodding toward the opened mouthed sleeping bison.

Katara nodded and then looked at the Spirits bandages. "How's your shoulder? Getting better I hope?"

"Oh, yes. Much better." The Spirit said flexing his shoulder, which caused him to flinch a bit.

"Your bandages look a little loose. Wait right here. I'll go get some new ones." As Katara went back to the hayloft to get the bandages, the Spirit heard a faint whisper and turned around to see Sokka standing at the doorway. Sokka pointed at the castle and nodded his head, signaling that they were ready.

"Okay I got them." Katara said walking back toward him. "Do you want me to change them here or at the castle?"

"Actually, mind if we do it later?" The Spirit asked. "There's something else I'd like to talk to you about." Katara paused and looked curiously back at the Spirit who was starting to fidget a bit. "I...I want to thank you for what you did last night. And to prove that I'm willing to make this truce work, there's something special I'd like to show you."

Katara was surprised by the Spirit's gratuitous words. "Well that's...very kind of you. What kind of special thing is it?"

"Follow me to the castle." The Spirit then gestured her toward the castle and together they headed back up the steps.

--

They had gone up two floors and finally came to a stop in front of a large set of doors. The Spirit cracked the door and looked inside briefly before turning to Katara. "Okay, it's all set. But before you enter, I want you to close your eyes."

"Why?" Katara asked skeptically.

"Cause it's a surprise." The Spirit said. Intrigued, Katara obliged and closed her eyes. The Spirit waved his hand in front of her face to make sure she wasn't peeking then opened the doors. He then took Katara's outreached hands and escorted her into the dark room.

"Can I open them?" Katara asked.

"No, not yet." The Spirit said as he led her into the middle of the room. "Now wait here." He then ran to the large window and pulled open the curtains, allowing light to flood into the room.

Katara smiled as she felt the beams of light on her face and started to become excited. "Okay, now can I open them?"

"Hold on." The Spirit then walked up behind her and faced her in one direction of the room. "Alright...NOW!"

As Katara opened her eyes, she let out a gasp and clamped her hand over her mouth. The room she was standing in was a gigantic library, filled with shelves and shelves of books that covered every inch of the walls and reached as high as the ceiling. Never before has she seen a library of that size and magnitude and the site nearly overwhelmed her.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" Katara said looking around the room. "I've never seen so many books in my whole life!"

"So, you like it?" The Spirit asked.

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" Katara exclaimed. "This is the most wonderful thing I've ever seen."

The Spirit smiled behind his mask. "Glad you feel that way...cause it's yours."

Katara paused and turned to the Spirit with a shocked look on her face. "What?"

"I figured since you like books, you would get more use out of this place then I did. Course if you think it's too much-" The Spirit was then cut off as Katara rushed forward and threw her arms around him, pulling him into tight hug. Surprised and caught off guard by her reaction, the Spirit stood there awkwardly with his hands at his side till Katara loosened her hold on him.

"Oh Spirit...this is the most wonderful gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you so much." she said smiling at him happily before hugging him again.

Immediately, the Spirit felt the knot in his stomach start to tighten and tried to ignore it as he tried awkwardly returning the hug. From the doorway, Sokka, Suki, Iroh and Ty Lee were in an enormous state of excitiment, mouthing the words 'YES!' repeatedly and high fiving each other with their hands, noses and feet.

After releasing him from the hug, Katara began looking excitedly at all the books on the shelves while the Spirit followed patiently behind her.

"So many books...I haven't even heard of half these titles." Katara said thumbing through them. As she turned the corner, she spotted one book that lay open on a pedestal. Turning it onto its cover, her eyes lit up in excitement "Oh wow, you actually have it!"

"What'd you find?" the Spirit asked.

"This!" she said picking it up. "I haven't read this book since I was little. It was one of my favorites." she then held it out for him to see. "Avatar: The Last Airbender. Have you ever read it?"

"No..." the Spirit said.

"Well you don't know what you're missing! I'd love to read it again." As Katara looked down at the book, an idea came to mind "Wait...You should read it first." she said handing the book to him.

"No, no. That's alright." the Spirit said holding up his hands. "You go right ahead."

"This was your library, I insist you read it." Katara said as she tried handing it to him again.

"No you." the Spirit said pushing her book back.

"No you." Katara said pushing her book forward.

"NO!" the Spirit said loudly knocking the book out of her hand. Katara backed away a bit, afraid he would get angry again. Seeing he was scaring her, he sighed and bent down to pick up the book. "I'm sorry. It's not that I don't want to read it, it's just...I can't." he said sadly as he handed her back the book.

Realizing what he meant, Katara took the book and reproached him. "You mean you never learned to read?"

"I did learn a little. But it was so long ago...I've probably forgotten it all by now." he said as he looked away in shame.

"Well then...you're in luck." Katara said turning the book over. "Cause it just so happens that this is the perfect book to read out loud. And I happen to be the perfect reader to do so." She then grabbed the Spirits wrist and led him over to the fire place. Taking a seat on a round cushion, she re-opened the book and set it down on her lap. "Well don't be shy. Come sit by me" she said patting the spot next to her. The Spirit could feel his face get hot under his mask but nevertheless sat down beside her.

"Okay, let start at the beginning...'Long ago, the four nations lived in harmony'..."

As Katara continued to read, all the servants were congratulating each other on a job well done. They were so excited that they hardly noticed Aang, who had just woken up to find everyone gone and was now approaching them curiously, feeling like he had missed something important.

"Would you look at that?" Sokka said pointing at the two. "See? See I told you it would work!"

"What worked?" said Aang as he hopped into the doorway.

"You mean I told you it would work." Suki said ignoring Aang. "But I must admit guys, this is very encouraging!"

"What's encouraging?" Aang asked as he hoped between the servants.

"Ooh this is so exciting!" Ty Lee gushed as she jumped up and down in excitement. "Don't you agree Iroh?"

"What's so exciting?" Aang asked loudly.

"Yes, very much so." Iroh agreed. "But enough spying for now. We must get back to work to get this place is in top shape."

Everyone nodded in agreement and started walking toward the hall except for Aang who was looking aimlessly around and starting to get frustrated. "But I didn't see anything!"

"Come on Aang" Iroh said looking back toward him. "There are chores to be done in the kitchen."

"But Iroh, what's everyone talking about?" Aang said as he hopped after him. "What's going on? What did I miss?"

As Iroh hopped away and continued to ignore him, Aang stamped himself on the ground and shouted "WHY AM I ALWAYS THE LAST TO KNOW EVERYTHING!!??"

--

An hour had passed since Katara started reading the book and the Spirit was on the edge of his seat, eager to hear more.

"With the Sabertooth Mooselion about to trample his friend, the Avatar tried desperately to stop the animal's rampage. He tried airbending the creature from underneath, but it landed back on its feet and turned to charge again. He tried airbending it to the side but the beast got even angrier and continued to charge forward. Finally, after standing his ground, the Avatar airbended the creature head on-"

"And he finally learns the key to earthbending!" the Spirit exclaimed.

Katara laughed at his enthusiasm. "Wait and see."

"Wow...I never knew books could do that..." the Spirit said in amazement.

"Do what?" Katara asked.

"Take me away from this place." the Spirit confessed. "Make me forget for a little while."

"Forget?" Katara asked curiously.

"Who I-" the Spirit stopped and looked sadly down at his clawed hands. "What...I am."

As Katara looked at him, a realization hit her and she gently closed the book before turning towards him. "You know...you and I have something in common."

The Spirit looked back up at her. "We do? What is that?"

"You see, in the town where I come from, the people think I'm odd. Very odd..." Katara confessed.

"You?" the Spirit asked in surprise.

"Yes." Katara nodded. "So I know how it feels to be...different. And I know how lonely that can be."

The Spirit said nothing and simply stared at her, baffled how someone so beautiful and so smart could be considered as odd. Then in an act of sympathy, Katara gently reached over and layed her hand on top of his. At first the Spirit clenched his fist, having never had anyone touch his claws before. But Katara didn't pull away and gradually after a few minutes, his fingers loosened up and entwined with hers. Smiling, she looked upon his face not with fear but with compassion and understanding before giving his hand a small squeeze. Seeing her holding his hand and looking at him in that way, the Spirit felt as if he could float on air.

All too soon, Katara withdrew her hand and reopened the book. Finding the spot she left off, Katara continued reading. "Finally, after standing his ground, the Avatar airbended the creature head on and sent it flying back into the woods. He then heard a clapping noise and turned to see his earthbending teacher sitting on a nearby rock. She praised him for facing the creature head on and after witnessing another earthbending demonstration, she said 'Congratulations Avatar. You've finally learned the key to earthbending.'"

The Spirit then crossed his arms and looked smugly at Katara. "Told ya so." Katara grinned and playfully elbowed his arm before continuing on with the rest of the story.

--  
--

Awww! 3 How squee was that? And poor Aang...I always wondered why Chip acted so oblivious in the movie but then i realized, he was asleep when everything was happening! No wonder!

OMT, I want to give a big shout-out to all my readers who have been with me since the Little Mermaid story. I couldnt have done it without any of ya and all for your wonderful support :) A big thanks to you all! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	14. Something There

This chapter is dedicated to my hubby Jay, who always works hard and does the best he can. Congrats on ur new job! :D

Oh yeah, dont own avatar or B&B, R&R, hope u liked it, updating soon...blah blah blah blah blah.....lol :P

--

Chapter 14: Something there

"Alright...is everything ready?" the Spirit asked the servants once again.

"Yes master." They all said in a tired tone.

It was the fourth day since Katara first came to the castle and everyone had been up since dawn, busily preparing for breakfast. Unlike previous meals, this one was to be Katara and the Spirits first meal together, not counting the lunch cart that was brought to them in the library.

After discovering their common interest in reading, Katara and the Spirit had spent countless hours together in the library, with the Spirits enthusiasm for reading so great that they managed to read through an entire shelf of new books in one day. Although Katara had to retire to bed earlier than usual to rest her eyes and her voice, she was genuinely happy to have met someone who loved reading as much as she did. And because they were getting along so well, Iroh managed to coax the Spirit into inviting Katara down to breakfast the next morning so they could spend time together outside the library. A descion that, while brilliant, had made the Spirit incredibly anxious and all the servants very weary as a result.

"Okay so we got the food, the plates, the silverware, glasses, candles...you sure you're not forgetting something?"

"No Zuko." Iroh repeated. "Sokka, Suki, Aang and I all set the table ourselves and Haru has been handling all the food preparations. Everything is in order."

"Okay, good....good...okay..." the Spirit rambled to himself anxiously as he continued to pace.

"I wonder if he'll make a hole in the floor before or after Katara comes down." Sokka wondered as he glanced at the floor beneath him.

"You're so immature." Suki scoffed before walking toward the Spirit, "Master, you shouldn't worry so much. I'm sure Katara will enjoy speading breakfast with you."

"Suki's right. You should calm down before you become ill." Iroh said as he watched the Spirit pace back and forth.

"Easy for you to say." the Spirit said as he put a hand on his forehead. "Ugh...my head's spinning so much I can hardly see straight."

"It's just breakfast." Iroh emphasized. "It's nothing to get worked up about."

"Nothing to get worked up about!?" the Spirit exclaimed stopping in his tracks. "Uncle, I haven't dined with another human being in years! What if I do or say something stupid to offend her? What if she doesn't like the food? What if she changes her mind and decides to leave??"

Iroh shook his head. "Now you know none of that is going to happen. All of us have been up since dawn and have carefully prepared everything for today. Besides, you've spent enough time with Katara to know what you should and should not say."

"He's right master." Aang added. "Besides, Katara wouldn't leave. She likes it here too much. And she really likes spending time with you."

"She does?" the Spirit asked in surprise.

Aang nodded excitedly and the Spirit felt himself grow hot behind his mask. While the thought that she enjoyed his company should've been comforting, it actually made him more anxious because now she had high expectations. Sitting in a chair, the Spirit tweaked the bridge of on the nose of his mask and let out a frustrated moan.

"Don't sweat it master." Sokka piped up as he jumped onto the table. "You'll be fine. Girls are easy to talk to once you figure them out. All you gotta do is flatter them a bit. Compliment the lady. And if she starts talking about something boring like dolls and curtains, just nod your head and keep saying yes. Never fails."

"Oh for Agni sake, are you really that thick?" Suki yelled. "Not all women talk about dolls and curtains you know! Some of us actually have other, more intelligent things to talk about then that."

"Yes." Sokka said as he nodded his head. Suki rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she turned away.

Before the Spirit could respond, he heard the doorknob moving and watched as it slowly turned. Immediately all the servants jumped off the table and rushed toward their posts. Standing back up, the Spirit quickly smoothed down his shirt and waited with baited breath as Katara opened the door. At first she entered looking slightly nervous but upon seeing him standing there, her face relaxed and she smiled.

"Morning Spirit." she said nervously. "Sorry if I kept you. I had to redo my braid and it took longer than I thought it would."

The Spirit said nothing and as Katara walked up to him and she noticed that he was staring at her outfit. "Oh, Toph picked this out her drawers for me. Do you like it?"

Looking down at her lovely new dress and her newly done hairdo, the Spirit was at a loss for words and only snapped back to his senses when he heard Sokka roughly clear his throat from the side.

"Her dress!" Sokka whispered loudly to him. "Say something about her dress!"

The Spirit glanced down at her dress and then back at Katara who was still looking expectantly at him. "Um...your dress? It's, uh.........pink." From the side, Sokka and Suki smacked themselves in the forehead.

"Yeah I know..." Katara said looking down at it in disappointment. "Not really my color but I didn't want to insult Toph. Not like she can tell the difference anyway."

"Actually, I think you look good in pink." The Spirit blurted out to everyone's surprise. Realizing what he said, he again started getting hot behind his mask. "That is, uh, I noticed it matches the color in your cheeks really well..."

Katara blushed and smiled "Why thank you." She then walked toward the table as the Spirits let out a breath of relief. Suki then coughed and motioned for the Spirit to pull out her chair for her. Getting the hint, he immediately rushed over and pulled it out before she sat down. After pushing her in, the Spirit walked to the other side and sat down as Iroh hopped onto the table.

"Good morning everyone, hope you all slept well. Today's breakfast is quite special. Chef Haru's has prepared a special assortment fruits, cheeses and muffins along with strips of crispy bacon, eggs and his signature winter time porridge. Served piping hit with extra sugar." Iroh announced. "And by the looks of outside, you're both going to need it." He then hopped off the table and toward the door, motioning for the others to follow him.

As they left to get the food, Sokka and Suki kept watch at the door, eager to hear what the two would talk about. However, Katara and the Spirit were too nervous to make conversation and merely sat in silence as they waited for their food.

Finally the Spirit decided to break the ice. "So...did you have a goodnight rest?"

"Oh yes, very much so." Katara nodded. "And you?"

"Good. I slept pretty good." The Spirit nodded.

As the silence threatened to take over again, the Spirit blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Though I did have a rather strange dream last night."

"Really?" Katara asked. "About what?"

"It was from a chapter in that book we read yesterday. About the fire masters." The Spirit explained. "I was standing on top of a small bridge with the Avatar facing down these two giant dragons...and somehow we managed to fight them off by dancing."

Katara asked chuckling in amusement. "I don't remember that part in the book. How very strange."

"You know what's even stranger?" the Spirit added. "Instead of fire, the dragons blew rainbows at us. Also, the Avatar looked a lot like Aang."

The two then shared in a laugh as the servants re-entered the room, pushing carts full of food along with two hot bowls of porridge. Quickly they set the places and then rushed off to the side to watch again.

For a while, the two ate in silence with only the sounds of spoons clanking against the bowls. Katara then looked up and was surprised to see the Spirit pulling his mask up slightly and lean over his bowl as he shoveled spoons of porridge into his mouth. While she watched, her curiosity got the better of her.

"Why do you wear that?" Katara asked unexpectantly.

"What?" The Spirit asked, looking up briefly. Noticing that she was staring at him, he immediately turned away and pulled his mask back down.

"I was just wondering, why you wear that mask all the time." Katara said. "Did something happen to your face?"

The Spirit paused before turning the other way and wiping under his mouth with a napkin. "It's no big deal. Just an...injury...from long ago."

"Oh..." Katara said before pressing on. "Is it really bad?"

"Sort of." the Spirit said starting to get uncomfortable.

"If you wanted, I could maybe take a look at it and-"

"No!" the Spirit interrupted. "No, it's alright...I just...it's hard to talk about. Could we change the subject please?"

"Oh...sorry" Katara flushed in embarrassment and instantly shut her mouth.

Again, they sat in silence as they finished their porridge and moved onto the other dishes. After a bit, they started talking more about books and didn't change the subject till the servants took their empty bowls away.

"So...which book should we read today?" the Spirit asked.

As Katara starting thinking to herself, she looked outside and noticed that it was snowing. Most of the ground was already covered and thick icicles were starting to form on the trees and windows.

Getting an idea, she stood up and folded her napkin. "Actually, if it's alright with you, I was thinking of doing something a little different today."

"Like what?" the Spirit asked curiously.

"Like...maybe going for a walk around the grounds?" Katara asked.

"In the snow?" The Spirit asked, surprised by the request. Katara nodded and the Spirit glanced at the servants who were also nodding their heads in approval motioning him to go for it. Looking back at Katara, he too nodded his head in agreement. "Sure. We can do that."

Smiling, Katara grabbed his hand and the two headed for the back door.

--

After putting on their winter capes, Katara and the Spirit walked out onto the grounds amidst all the falling snow. It was a change for the Spirit who was used to the heat of the castle. Katara however, was in her glory and running about catching snowflakes on her tongue.

After coming near upon a large tree, Katara opened a bag of seeds the servants gave her and poured some into the Spirit's hands. She then watched as he knelt down to feed the birds and started thinking about how different he seemed since they first met.

_There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse  
And unrefined  
And now he's dear  
And so unsure  
I wonder why  
I didn't see it there before_

As she watched him, she couldn't help but smirk. Obviously the Spirit had never fed birds before cause he kept shoving seeds in their faces, causing them to fly away. Shaking her head, Katara knelt down next to him and put more seeds in his hands. She then laid his open hands on the ground and spread a trail of seeds towards them. A bird landed nearby and started eating the seed on the ground before leaping into the Spirits hands.

The Spirit looked at the bird and then at Katara in surprise, unable to believe that he was actually holding a bird in his hands. As the bird peck at the seeds, he felt a hand grab onto his arm as Katara hoisted herself up while holding another small bird on her finger. Although it was only for a brief second, the Spirit could feel his heart race like mas. He relished every time Katara and him made physical contact. He loved it even more when she would look upon him with those beautiful blue eyes of hers. How he could get lost in those eyes...

_She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched  
She didn't shudder at my claw  
No it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me  
That way before_

As the small bird flew away, Katara looked back at the Spirit who seemed to be watching her every move, despite all the birds that were flying around him. Instantly her heart starting to race and she began feeling self conscious. Quickly she moved behind the tree and peered into an icicle hanging off one of the branches, checking her reflection and smoothing out her hair. She wasn't sure why she cared about her looks all of a sudden, but she was sure it had something to do with the Spirit. Every time he stared at her, she would start to blush and a strange feeling would overcome her. Glancing at him briefly from around the tree, she could feel her cheeks grow warm and instantly pulled back, wondering where these new feelings were coming from.

_New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

As she came out from behind the tree, Katara had to suppress the urge to laugh. The Spirits hands, arms, shoulders and head were all covered in birds who were trying to get at the feed in his hands. He tried standing up but instead dropped the feed causing all the birds to fly away. He then turned to look for Katara and instantly got smacked in the face by a snowball. Wiping it off his mask, he saw Katara standing behind the tree giggling and pointing at him.

"Oh you think that's funny huh?" the Spirit called out.

"Very" Katara retorted.

"Well laugh at this." The Spirit then knelt down and gathered up a huge amount of snow, forming a giant snowball. Katara let out a small scream and as he began running toward her with it and ran behind the tree. The Spirit lifted up the large snowball and was about to throw it behind the tree but saw no one there. He then felt something cold hit him in the back of the head, causing him to fall over and lose his grip on the snowball which fell on top of him.

"Gotcha!" Katara called out. She then saw that the snow covered Spirit wasn't moving and started to get concerned. "Hey. You alright?" she asked as she walked up to him. Then before she could blink twice, the Spirit turned over and threw a snowball at Katara, hitting her square in the chest.

Stumbling back a bit, Katara's eyes widened in shock as she looked down at her snow covered outfit and then at the Spirit who was laughing at her. "You're not the only one who can throw snowballs you know." he said in a mocking tone.

Narrowing her eyes, Katara tossed aside her cape and grinned. "That's it. You're gonna get it now!" She then raised her arm up high and slammed them down. Instantly all the snow on the tree's branches came crashing down on the Spirit, who managed to barely get out of the way.

"Hey no fair!" the Spirit called out. "We can't all bend water you know!"

"Then I suggest you improvise!" Katara called out as she summoned up a large mound of snow, forming a fort. She then started thrusting her arms back and forth, launching dozens of large snowballs in his direction. The Spirit tried dodging all of them but the snowballs were too big and coming way too fast.

Unable to withstand the barrage, the Spirit whipped out his swords and began slicing through each snowball, melting them instantly with the heat of his blades.

After slicing through the onslaught, the Spirit finally caught up with Katara who abandoned her snow fort and was running around the side of the castle. They chased each other all around the grounds till finally they caught up with each other at a large hill.

The Spirit then dropped his swords and lunged at Katara, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her down. The two instantly fell over and started rolling down the steep hill till they ended up at the bottom, with the Spirit on top of Katara and pinning her arms to the ground.

"Gotcha." the Spirit said as he smugly looked down upon her. "How's that for improvising?"

"Very crafty I must admit." Katara grinned, looking at her pinned arms and at the Spirit. "You are a worthy adversary."

"Darn right I am" the Spirit said as he let go of her arms and stood back up. He then offered her his hand which she grabbed and tried pulling herself up. She stumbled forward but the Spirit easily caught her in his arms. As she looked up at him with her large sapphire blue eyes, the Spirit felt an intense heat overcome him despite all the cold weather. He then noticed Katara's hair loopys had fallen out and were hanging limply in front of her face. Gently he brushed them out of her face, making extra sure not to scratch her with his claws. Not even flinching, Katara closed her eyes as the Spirit ran his fingers across her skin, enjoying his surprisingly gentle touch.

Opening her eyes again, she then reached up and touched the side his mask, pulling him slowly towards her. Just as the Spirit had gotten close enough to smell the scent from her hair, she instantly pelted him on the side of the head with a snowball, which she had hidden behind her back.

The Spirit stumbled to the side while Katara sprinted away, laughing out loud.

"Hey, that was dirty!" the Spirit called out as he wiped snow off his head.

"All's fair in love and war." Katara said pompously as she ran back up the hill. The Spirit grinned to himself and wiped the remaining snow off his outfit before running after her.

--

As the two continued their snowball fight, the servants watched from the top window in amusement.

"I'm telling ya, the master's gonna win." Sokka said. "Nobody can beat a firebender with ice and snow."

"Please Sokka," Suki said rolling her eyes. "Katara clearly has the advantage. She's been keeping him on his toes since the fight started. Don't you agree Iroh?"

Iroh smiled as he continued to watch Katara and the Spirit and chuckled in amusement "It doesn't matter to me who wins or loses. Seeing them having fun together is a victory in itself."

Sokka and Suki looked at each other then nodded in agreement. To see them fighting for fun instead of in anger was very uplifting. It also made them happy to know that all the interactions between Katara and the Spirit were through their own initiatives instead of the servants.

_"Well, who'd have thought?"_ Sokka mused.

_"Well, bless my soul"_ Iroh exclaimed.

_"Well, who'd have known?"_ Suki added.

_"Well, who indeed?"_ Iroh nodded.

_"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?"_ Sokka asked.

_It's so peculiar. We'll wait and see  
A few days more  
There may be something there  
That wasn't there before._

As they continued to watch, Aang showed up and tried looking over their shoulders. "Hey whatcha all looking at?"

_"You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before."_ Suki observed with interest.

"What?" Aang asked as he tried jumping up to get a better look. Seeing him there, Iroh moved aside and let Aang in. The teacup hopped toward the window and watched as Katara and the Spirit sat side by side under the tree, both wiping snow off their clothes.

"_There may be something there that wasn't there before."_ Iroh repeated happily.

"Huh? What's there Iroh?" Aang asked in confusion.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Iroh said as the others chuckled to themselves.

"Well back to work." Suki said as she turned to leave. "I think Haru needs extra help cleaning in the kitchen."

"Can't we take a nap first?" Sokka asked, yawning loudly as he followed after her. "We have been up cleaning since dawn ya know..."

As the others began hopping away, Iroh noticed Aang was still staring out the window. "Come on Aang, that means you too."

"Hey Iroh..." Aang said in a worried tone. "Katara and the Spirit are going to get together right?"

"That's what we all hope." Iroh answered.

"But it will happen right?" Aang pressed on. "Like really soon?"

Iroh turned around and looked at Aang curiously. "Why the sudden sense of urgency?"

"It's just...watching them play in the snow when I can't, makes me wonder..." Aang said struggling to find the words. "If I'll ever get that chance...to be a boy and have fun again."

Iroh's looked at Aang with sympathy and hopped next to him. "You will. I have already promised you that."

"But when will I know?" Aang asked.

"Soon." Iroh replied as he looked out the window to the two down below. "If it's to be...it'll be very soon." Smiling to Aang, he then started hopping down the hall. "Now, come along son."

--

As Iroh and Aang left toward the kitchen, Katara and the Spirit were catching their breath beneath the tree and recovering from their respective snowball attacks.

"Well...that was exhausting." Katara said as she leaned against the trunk breathing heavily.

"You said it." the Spirit wheezed as he too leaned back against the tree.

"Hey is it me, or did it just get colder all of a sudden?" Katara asked as she started rubbing her arms.

"Possibly both." the Spirit answered as he lifted her wet cape out of a nearby snow pile. "We should probably go inside now before it gets colder and you catch the flu or something."

"Don't be silly, I never get si...sic-" Katara then paused and let out a loud sneeze, which echoed throughout the grounds.

"Excuse you." the Spirit said as he took off his own cape and put it around her shoulder. "Come on, I'll help you up."

"I'm alright." Katara said making small sniffling noises as she stood up. "Aren't you cold though?"

"I'm a firebender. What do you think?" the Spirit said as he also stood up.

"Oh right." Katara said sheepishly. "Well at any rate, thanks for coming outside with me. Hope you had fun, despite me beating you in a snowball fight."

"More then you can imagine." the Spirit replied. He then held out his arm to Katara, who held onto it as they walked back toward the castle. "By the way, you know I won that fight."

"Keep telling yourself that." Katara said as she playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

--  
--

Damn those waterbenders and their cheating ways :P

Just to give you all a heads up, I've decided to change the poll on my home page. I'm taking off Grease, The Hunchback of Notre Dome, and The Producers and instead adding The Lion King. I do this for the following reasons:

Grease: WAY TOO MANY DANCE NUMBERS! I mean dont get me wrong, I love a good musical and all, but its the dance numbers that drive me crazy writting wise. And that entire play is pretty much a giant dance number. Also, I'm a bit iffy on the whole modern setting type thing as I've yet to do a proper story with that element. I suppose if enough ppl request it and dont mind me trimming a few songs off it, I may reconsider.

The Hunchback of Notre Dame: While I do love this movie a whole lot, I'm not sure itd be appropriate or even possible to mix Avatar with a movie/book that has such strong christan themes/overtones attached to it. As any Victor Hugo fan will tell u, the most central thing to HoND is the Notre Dame church. And as far as I know, religion is pretty much non-existant in the Avatar world thus making it implausible to combine the two. And b4 anyone says anything, no i have nothing against christans nor do i align myself with any paticular religion. I just like to keep God and Avatar on opposite sides of the fence where they belong.

The Producers: Pretty much the same reasons as Grease. modern settings and dance numbers included. not to mention that whole thing is a borderline sausage fest. (not nessarily a bad thing but i like to keep the genders on a sumwhat equal level cast wise)

The Lion King: This was a special request made by our own Dennis Fielder (*insert applause*) and after giving it much thought, I beleive I can do this story justice. True they wont be animals, but the references will be there from time to time and of course, itll be Zutara. also, itll have the usual movie/broadway combo.

So sorry to bother those who voted already but if u could take another look at my revised poll and recast ur votes, id really appriciate it. :)

Oh and lucky me. I get to see three plays this week within a span of 4 days. On thursday, 1776 (a really funny musical about the founding fathers). On saturday, Phantom of the Opera (bin dying to see this one since the movie) and on sunday, sum crappy college show i hafta see for acting class. As long as theyr all better then Chicago (which i hope to god they are ) this should be a fun weekend.


	15. Human Again

I'M NOT DEAD!...I'M GETTING BETTER!...

Hey everyone I'm back :) sry for the month long hiatus. For sum reason May has never been a good month for me (for various personal reasons) but thankfully its over and thankfully I managed to make time for writing. This isn't my favorite chapter nor my favorite song in the musical, but I did what I could with it. Enjoy!

--

Chapter 15: Human Again

A few days had past since the Katara and the Spirit first shared breakfast together and another snow storm had covered the castle in a new blanket of snow. All the servants were hard at work giving the castle a complete scrub down including the stables where Appa was snoozing away. Inside Katara's bedroom, the Spirit sat quietly beside Katara's bed listening to her read from another one of her favorite books while Toph, who was pretended to be asleep, sat in the corner listening to their every word.

As the Spirit predicted, Katara had caught a cold from playing out in the snow and had to stay in bed. The Spirit then took it upon himself to care for her and with help from the servants, Katara was able to quickly recover. However, the Spirit urged Katara to stay in a bed a little longer, partly because he didn't want her relapsing and partly because he secretly enjoyed taking care of her. It actually made him feel good having someone rely on him for a change.

"For never was there a tale of such sadness and blue, then this of Oma and her dearest Shu…" Katara said as she put down the book. "The End."

"What a beautiful story." Zuko said admirably.

"I knew you'd like it." Katara smiled. "This was always one of my mothers favorite books."

As she was about to close the book, the Spirit grasped onto the cover. "Wait…do you suppose we could read it again?"

"But I just finished reading it." Katara said.

"I was thinking maybe, I could read it...to you?" Zuko asked awkwardly.

"Oh" Katara said in realization. "Oh yes! Of course. We'll start right from the beginning." She then re-opened the book and was about to flip towards the front when she paused briefly and looked back up. "Actually before you start, there's something that I wanted to ask you."

"What is that?" he asked curiously.

"I was thinking, since I'm feeling much better now…" Katara then started to blush "Maybe you and I could have dinner tomorrow night?"

The Spirit looked at her in surprise. "Dinner? Just me and you?" Katara nodded.

Intrigued by the idea, the Spirit thought briefly "Will we be dressing up for the occasion?"

"If you want to...personally I was thinking of wearing one of those evening gowns that Toph keeps in her drawers."

As he began picturing Katara in an elegant evening gown, the Spirit felt his head go a bit fuzzy but managed to snap back to his senses. "Yes. Yes Katara, I will have dinner with you tomorrow night."

Katara smiled brightly "Wonderful. I can hardly wait." She then reopened the book and laid it on the Spirit's lap "Alright...lets start right here." she said pointing to the top paragraph.

"Okay then...um...twoe?"

"Two." Katara corrected.

"Two." Zuko repeated. "House holds...alike in...dig nighty..."

"Dignity." Katara said as she leaned closer and began silently reading over his shoulder.

While Katara continued to help the Spirit read, Toph smiled to herself and began to slink sideways toward the door. Her steps were loud and clunky but the luckily the two barely noticed and she managed to squeeze through the still open door. Toph then immediately set off down the hall toward the dining room, eager to tell the rest of the servants the good news.

--

"Are you sure this is a good idea Suki?" Sokka asked as he looked nervously around them. Down in the dining room, all the servants had gathered around the dinner table before Suki who stood on top along with Sokka and Iroh.

"Of course it is. Besides you heard what Toph said. Katara and the master are going to be dressing up which means its going to be a fancy dinner." Suki explained. "So not only are they going to need this room, but they're going to need that other room as well. So it must be cleaned and cleaned properly by tomorrow night."

"But everyone's been cleaning none stop for the last couple days!" Sokka exclaimed. "This might just kill them...assuming they don't kill us first."

"Nonsense, they can handle it. It's their job after all." Suki said pompously.

"Careful Suki." warned Iroh. "A mule can only carry so many loads, until that one twig breaks it's back."

"Iroh's right...I think." Sokka said hesitantly. "On second thought why don't I make the announcement instead? It might be easier coming from me-"

"I'm the head of the household so I'll be the one to announce it...Alright everyone listen up!" Suki called from the head of the table to the group of cleaning products. "We all know why we're here-"

"I don't!" called out the dustbin.

"Okay...most of us know why we're here." Suki corrected herself. "Thanks to our wardrobe lady Toph-

"Yo!" Toph called out from the back.

"Yes...thanks to Toph, we now all know about the special dinner date between the master and Katara and can prepare accordingly for the event. So far you've all done a satisfying job cleaning the castle these last few days. Today however, not only are we going to finish cleaning the dining room, but we will also be cleaning a new area of the castle...the grand ballroom!"

All at once, the servants let out a horrified gasp as Suki continued. "So if my calculations are correct, we have exactly 12 hours, 36 minutes and 48 seconds to get that ballroom spic and span and ready for romance. So who's with me?" she then looked expectantly at the other servants who rooted to the spot with their mouth open in shock.

"But no ones been there in ages!" piped up the mop.

"It's filthy!" shouted the broom.

"All those dusts and cobwebs...it'll take us weeks to clean that room alone!" one of the feather duster exclaimed.

"My backs still sore from doing the bedrooms!" complained the step ladder.

"People please!" Suki went on. "I know it seems like a big task, but if we work together-"

"Don't make us climb up those windows!" yelled the window wiper.

"Aren't there labor laws against this sort of thing?" asked the shovel.

"Who's bright idea was this anyway?" Ty lee shouted angrily.

"Not mine!" Toph muttered loudly as she began inching away toward the door.

As Suki tried desperately to regain their attention, the servants continued to complain loudly and began throwing things. "People please! Be reasonable! We- Hey" Suki then narrowly ducked as a sponge came flying at her head. "Okay now who threw that-" Suddenly a rag nailed her right in the face followed by a bar of soap which knocked her backwards off the table.

Shaking his head, Sokka jumped forward and let out a loud whistle causing everyone to stop. "Come on now you guys, grow some backbone! We've all cleaned worse before! Now I may not agree with most of Suki's methods-" He then looked on the floor where Suki sat rubbing her head. "But it's because of her that we've gotten this far and if she says cleaning that ball room is the right thing, I say we follow what she says."

He then looked at all the servants who were muttered skeptically to themselves. Knowing they were still not convinced, Sokka took a different approach. "Look guys...I know this seems like an impossible job but this isn't some meaningless leisurely chore we're doing. Need I remind you all that we are on a time limit here? It's been nearly a week and so far, the rose has lost more then half its petals! Unless we don't do something drastic to help the masters chances at winning Katara over tomorrow night, that last petal will fall and the spell will never be broken! Are you really gonna let that happen because you all can't clean a simple room?"

All the servants looked awkwardly at each other and off in different directions, feeling ashamed of themselves. Iroh then leaped next to Sokka and looked kindly upon them. "Come on now everyone, don't doubt yourselves now. You are all part of the best royal staff this nation has ever known. Each one an expert in his or her fields. I'm confident that with your combined efforts, we will make tomorrows dinner one of the most magical, romantic nights this nations ever known!"

"Those guys are right!" Toph shouted from the back. "We can do this thing!" Immediately all the servants began to perk up and start shouting in agreement.

Suki then appeared as she climbed onto the table, wiping soap suds off her face. "Thanks you guys. I can handle it from here... Alright now that that issue has been addressed," she said turning toward the servants "I want all of you to divide into two groups. One will stay and clean the dining room and the rest will follow me to the ballroom! Now let's move it, move it, move it!"

Immediately all the servants charged forward but instead of organizing, they ran in different directions all over the dinging room. A few of the brushes even jumped onto the table and began scrubbing it down. Sokka and Iroh managed to dodge out of the way and land gracefully, but Suki was knocked right off and fell to the ground with a crash.

"Ow..." Suki moaned rubbing her backside. "So much for single file."

"Oh lighten up Suki." Sokka said as he helped her up. "You did what you needed to do. Everyone's motivated and working hard and soon the castle will soon be spotless. Tomorrows dinner is in the bag!"

"How can you be so relaxed when the rose could lose its last petal at any given day?"

"Because I have faith in our fellow servants and in our master." Sokka said smugly. "All we can do now is wait and let nature take its course."

"I have to agree Suki." Iroh agreed. "After all, it's obvious that there's a spark between those two. Just look at how caring and attentive my nephew's been toward Katara during her illness."

"I guess your right." Suki nodded. "But still, it doesn't hurt to fan the flames a little."

"True, true . With any luck, we can help make that spark into a bonfire." Sokka said confidently jumping onto a chair. "I'm telling ya guys, the day we have waited for will be at hand!"

"Haha, I sure hope your right Sokka!" Iroh chuckled.

"Ahh yes, the day when we'll all be...human again!" Suki said with an eager sigh.

"Human again" Iroh repeated happily.

"Yes, think of what that means!" Sokka said as he started to fantasize. _"I'll be cooking again. Be good-looking again. With a beautiful girl on each arm."_

_When I'm human again  
Only human again  
Poised and polished and gleaming with charm...  
I'll be courting again  
Chic and sporting again_

_"Which should cause several husbands alarm!" _Iroh added with a chuckle.

_"I'll hop down off the shelf"_ Sokka said as he jumped off. "_And finally be myself. I can't wait to be human again!"_

As they wandered around the dining room, all the servants were quick at work cleaning the table, cabinets, windows and carpet. Now that they were motivated, they were cleaning twice as fast and twice as efficient, leaving no chair or plate unturned.

_When we're human again  
Only human again  
When we're knick-knacks and what-nots no more  
Little push, little shove  
They could, whoosh fall in love_

_"Ah yes it'll be romance galore!"_ Ty Lee gushed as she dusted and danced around the wine cabinet.  
_I'll wear lipstick and rouge  
And my butt won't be huge  
I can make someone else do my chores!  
I will dress with a flare!  
I'll wear gowns! I'll have hair!  
It's my prayer to be human again_

_"When I'm human again"_ Suki said as she shined a wine glass. _"Only human again. When the world once more making sense. I'll unwind for a change-"_

_"Really? That'd be strange."_ Sokka said with obnoxious smirk as he polished another glass.

_"Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?"_ Suki said to him irritably.  
_In a shack by the sea  
I'll sit back sipping tea  
Let my early retirement commence  
Far from fool made of wax  
"I'll get down to brass tacks and relax-_ OUCH!" Suki shouted as Sokka whipped her with the shining towel. She then grabbed another one and they began chasing each other around the room.

Within an hour, the servants had finished the dining room and moved onto the ballroom. Opening the large grime covered doors, a large dirty sight met their eyes as they stared nervously into the dusty cobweb ridden room. Cringing slightly, they all took a deep breath and stepped into the room where they began attacking every particle of dust with a gusto.

_So sweep the dust from the floor!  
Let's let some light in the room!  
I can feel, I can tell  
Someone might break the spell  
Any day now!_

_"Shine up the brass on the door!"_ Sokka said as he wiped down the knob while the shiners waxed some of the candle holders.

_"Alert the dust pail and the broom!"_ Toph called out as mops and brooms began sweeping up the dirty floor.

_If it all goes as planned  
Our time may be at hand  
Any day now!_

_"Open the shutters and let in some air"_ Ty lee said as she and the other feather dusters helped open all the filthy window.

_"Put these here and put those over there"_ Iroh said pointing to random spots as some of the furniture began to rearrange themselves.

_Sweep up the years of sadness and tears  
and blow them away..._

--

"Just look at that! Only a couple of hours passed and already we're more then halfway done with the ballroom!" Sokka exclaimed as looked at the much improved ballroom. He then turned to Suki with a smug look on his face. "And you said we couldn't do it."

Suki then playfully smacked him in the back of the head. "Oh hush up you jerk."

Sokka stuck his tongue out at her and ducked as she tried swatting him again. "Well, better go help the others finish."

"Just a moment Sokka." Iroh interrupted. "I want to check on Aang and make sure those two are still doing okay first."

"Good idea Iroh." Suki said. "In fact why don't the three of us go check? The others can handle the rest on their own. "

Immediately the three went to the East Wing hallway and spotted Aang who was sitting on top of Momo. Both were peering into the small crack between the doors when Sokka tapped them on the back.

"Oh, hey guys!" Aang said happily as he turned around. "How's the cleaning going?"

"Almost everything is in ship shape." Suki said confidently. "Just a few more details and it'll all be done."

"Great! I can wait to see it. Bet it'll be awesome!" Aang said as Momo chirped in agreement.

"And how's our two lovebirds doing?" Iroh asked.

"Come see for yourself. I think you'll be surprised." Aang said looking back into the room. The three gathered behind Aang and peeked in. They were instantly amazed at what they saw. As usual Katara and the Spirit were reading a book outloud, but this time it was the Spirit who was reading to Katara. And he wasn't doing too bad a job of it either.

"Shu then grasped Oma's hands and kissed them tender-elly." the Spirit read on. "'Good night my beloved. A thousand times good night.' Shu said to which Oma replied 'A-doe A-doe my dearest Shu. Parting is such sweet sarrow. They then shared a loving kiss before finally parting from each other. Oma then watched from the balconey as Shu hopped over the wall and disappeared into the night."

"Wonderful Spirit!" Katara said excitedly. "You read that entire passage almost perfectly. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Katara." the Spirit said bashfully. "I couldn't have done it without you helping me."

"Aww anytime Spirit." Katara said affectionately putting a hand on his shoulder.

The Spirit then paused for a second as if in thought before responding "...Zuko"

"What?" Katara asked curiously.

"Zuko...that's my name. I just thought you'd like to know." From the doorway, the servants eyes widened in shock.

"Oh" Katara said in a surprise tone. "I didn't realize..."

"It's okay. It's just an old family name...I don't use it too often..."

"That's a shame, cause I think its a really nice name...Zuko." Katara smiled.

The Spirit could feel his face grow hot at the mention of his name but despite his discomfort, he was secretly happy to hear her say his real name. He then looked back down at the book but realized he lost his place. "Um...where was I?"

"You were right here." she said leaning over him and pointing to the page. "The paragraph at the bottom."

"Right. I knew that." he said sheepishly before continuing to read on.

From behind the door, the servants looked excitedly at one another and had to move down the hall before cheering loudly with joy.

"Didn't I tell ya?" Sokka asked excitedly. "Its all in the bag! They're even on a first name basis now!"

"I haven't heard Zuko say his real name in nearly ten years..." Iroh said in a sentimental tone. "It does my old heart good to know he still uses it."

"I didn't even know he had a first name." Aang piped up.

"I must admit, I've officially caught the optimism bug along with the rest of you." Suki smiled. "I believe we can actually do this!"

"Got that right Suki!" Soka agreed. "It'll only be a matter of time..._When we're human again. Only human again. When the girl finally sets us all free!"_

_"Cheeks a-bloomin' again. We're assumin' again."_ Suki sang as she started dancing around with Sokka. _"We'll resume our long lost joie de vie."_

_"We'll be playin' again. Holiday' again"_ Iroh said as he hopped along after them.

_"And we're prayin' it's A-S-A-P!"_ Aang chimed in with Iroh. Together, the four of them headed down the hallway toward the ballroom happily singing together.

_When we cast off this pall  
We'll stand straight, we'll walk tall  
When we're all that we were  
Thanks to him, thanks to her  
Coming closer and closer  
And closer and..._

As they threw open the doors, a magnificent sight met their eyes. The grand ballroom now stood gleaming like the day it was built. All the floors, windows, ceiling and furniture had been scrubbed down and cleaned to utmost perfection. It now looked as if it could host a dozen dinner dates. Filled with a sense of accomplishment, everyone grabbed a partner and began happily dancing around the ballroom.

_We'll be dancing again!  
We'll be twirling again!  
We'll be whirling around with such ease  
_

_When we're human again  
Only human again  
We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes  
_

_We'll be floating again!  
We'll be gliding again!  
Stepping, striding as fine as you please  
_

_Like a real human does  
I'll be all that I was  
On that glorious morn  
When we're finally reborn  
And we're all of us human again!_

Cheering out loud, they all shared high fives and congratulated each other on a job well done. Assuming that things went well between their master and Katara, everyone was now confident that by the next stroke of midnight, the spell on them would at last be broken.

--  
--

Huzzah! Next chapter will be the one that I (and I'm sure alot of you) have been most been looking forward to *gets on dancing shoes*

I know Ive made this promise before, but I will attempt to update more often. Currently Im in the middle of moving and finding a new job so Ill be plenty busy, but now that i have a new personal work space, I can better concentrate on writing. Also, I have 2 announcements:

1) After watching numerous shows (both broadway and off) Ive decided what my next 2-3 storys are going to be. Course I will still keep the poll on my homepage open so anyone who hasnt voted yet can still cast it. Im also open to new suggestions and will try to consider all of them accordingly.

2) This satuday from 10-6, I will be attending the AnimeNext Convention in Somerset NJ to indulge in sum good ol anime/manga goodness :P Like the nerd that I am, I will also be cosplaying. However instead of my usual atire (I normally go as Bandit Keith from YuGiOh) I will be dressing up as the Angry Video Game Nerd from and my brother will dress up as the Nostalgia Critic from (for info on either, go to youtube). So anyone who plans on going, hope to see ya there and be on the lookout for me and my brother duking it out :P And for those who wont be there, I will tell ya all about it and shall be putting up pics on my deviantart account (my username is eframTrabbit)


	16. Memories

Finally! I completed my chapters...within a 3 month period lol

Sry again for the delay folks. :( If May was a bad month for me, July was a worse month for my fiance. While driving down to the Otakon convention, some retard was speeding while changing lanes and smashed into us from behind. Nobody was hurt, but the back of Jays car was smashed in and his car ended up getting totalled. Needless to say, Jays been up to his elbows in insurance papers and car payments and other nasty stuff that involves talking to to useless insurance people. And me, trying to be the supportive fiance, spent most of my time trying to comfort him and find a job to help him pay for expenses. Which i did :) hooray.

So of course, chapters have gotten pushed to the wayside. But not anymore. I have now completed 2 chapters which i am posting now and a 3rd chapter which i will post next week. Enjoy the chapters and again sorry to you all for the long wait. To make it up...I give you pocky :) *hands out pocky* Compliments of the pocky priest.

--

Chapter 16: Memories

It was the next day and the castle was abuzz with excitement. All the servants were rushing to have the ballroom and dining room decorated while Haru was busy preparing as much food as possible. It was a few hours til dinner and Sokka was humming happily to himself as he walked toward Katara's room. Seeing the door open, he poked his head in and saw Katara twirling happily around her room as she held up dresses in front of the mirror.

"Practicing for the ballet are we?" Sokka said smugly as Katara instantly stopped dancing.

"Oh, hey Sokka." Katara said, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "I was just uh…seeing which dress was more suitable for dancing."

"Sure you were." Sokka said with a smirk. "So you excited for tonight?"

"Maybe a little." Katara said still blushing lightly. "I'm kind of having trouble picking out a dress though. There's so many to choose from..."

"I keep telling her to wear the silk or satin gowns." Toph said from the corner with a huff. "But for some reason she won't listen to me."

"It's not that I don't appreciate your help Toph, cause I really do...I'd just like the opinion of someone who isn't-"

"What? Blind?" Toph said snidely.

"A girl." Katara finished. "Sorry but I kinda want a guys opinion."

"Well then look no further angel face," Sokka said smugly. "Cause your fashion expert Sokka is here to help you get ready for the ball."

"Really Sokka?" Katara asked. "You don't mind helping me pick out a dress?"

"Course not. If there's anyone knows their way around a dress, its me...well, in a manner of speaking." he added as Toph rolled her eyes.

"Oh thank you Sokka." she said smiling gratefully at him. "What would I do without you?"

"Go to dinner in a two piece?" Sokka joked. Katara and him laughed while Toph merely snorted in amusement.

As Katara knelt down to pick him up and placed him on her mantle, Sokka noticed an odd blue ribbon sticking out from under her shirt collar. "Hey what's that?"

"What this?" Katara asked reaching behind her neck to undo the ribbon. "Its just my necklace. " She then held out the necklace for Sokka to see.

He was particularly intrigued by the symbol carved on the stone. "What's this mark?"

"It's a Water Tribe symbol. Both my parent came from the southern tribe and always wore these on their clothes and items to show their heritage ." Katara explained.

"Water tribe…" As Sokka stared down at it, images of a young woman who looked like Katara began flashing before his eyes.

----

"_Ouch! Mommy I hurt my finger!" cried a little boy as he dropped his carving knife along with a curved piece of wood._

"_Oh you poor thing. Let me see." said a kindly young woman who knelt down beside the boy and inspected his finger. "It's just a small cut. But you need to be more careful when carving." After wrapping a bandage around his finger, she then held it up and kissed it. "There. Better?"_

"_A little…" the little boy said smiling through his tears. "Thanks mom." He then reached up and hugged his mother affectionately._

_----_

"_Wheeeeeeee!" the little boy was running around the kitchen while waving his wooden boomerang around. He then raced toward his mother as she was preparing the dinner table and nearly bumped into her large stomach._

"_Careful sweetie!" she said backing away and lightly rubbing her stomach. "You're going to excite the baby."_

"_Sorry." the boy said as he sat at the table. "Hey mom, when's the baby gonna get here? I want someone to play games with..."_

"_Soon sweetheart." the woman said carrying a plate of food over to him. "Though I hope you'll do more then just play with your new brother or sister."_

"_Of course I will!" the boy said excitedly. "I'm going to be the best big brother ever!" the mother chuckled and started serving sea prunes to his plate._

"_By the way, what are you going to name the baby?"_

"_Well if it's a boy, your father wants to name him Kurak after your great-grandfather. But if it's a girl which I think it'll be, I think I'm going to name her…Katara..."_

----

Sokka then blinked twice and shook his head. "Oh, ah water tribe...yeah I think I remember seeing this somewhere before. That the same symbol your dad wore on his bag right?"

"Yep." Katara said looking affectionately at the necklace. "It's one of the only things I have left of my mom." She then put her necklace back on headed toward Toph where she began rummaging though the drawers.

As he watched, Sokka felt his head buzzing with confusion at the vision he just had. Who was that woman he saw and why did she seem familiar? Somehow, she was connected to Katara's necklace was setting off something in his memory. He had to find out more.

"That's very interesting..." Sokka said as he carefully sat down on the mantle. "So if you don't mind me asking...what was your mom like?"

"Well..." Katara explained as she held up a green dress. "She was smart and kind and funny...and very pretty. She also loved to read books."

"I'm guessing that's where you got it from huh?" Sokka asked smiling to himself.

"Oh yes." Katara smiled. "I still remember the times where she would read to me out loud...she was such a great storyteller..."

----

_"And then Shu grasped Oma's hands and said 'My love for you burns like the fire of a thousand suns!'" his mother read out loud as a young Katara sat on her lap. "And then ever so gently, he kissed her sweetly on the lips."_

_"How romantic..." Katara gushed as she stared at the picture of the two lovers._

_"Yuck" Sokka said as he lay on the floor making a disgusted face. "That's so gross. Why would anyone want to kiss a girl?"_

_His mother chuckled. "You'll figure that out for yourself one day Sokka, after you have your very first kiss."_

_"Pfft! Yeah, not likely!" Sokka scoffed before going back to playing with his boomerang._

_"Has daddy kissed you like that mama?" Katara asked innocently._

_"Oh yes Katara. Many times. But the best kiss we had was the day he gave me this." She then held out her necklace for Katara to see. "After your father asked me to marry him, he and I shared the best kiss of our lives. Nothing is sweeter then sharing your first kiss with your one true love."_

_"Wow..." Katara gushed as she stared dreamily at the necklace._

_Sokka rolled his eyes. "Girls."_

_----_

Katara sighed "Yep. Listening to her stories was the greatest."

"Yeah they were..." Sokka said absentmindedly before quickly correcting himself. "I mean, yeah sounds like they were."

"How about this dress Sokka?" Katara asked holding up a large frilly white gown.

"Nah, too poofy." Sokka shook his head. "Try something sleeker."

As Katara continued looking, Sokka could feel his head spinning more and more to the point of hurting. So far, everything Katara said along with his visions was adding up. But he had to be sure. Jumping off the mantle, Sokka nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he approached Katara. "So if you don't mind me asking...where is your mom?"

Katara paused slightly as a frown formed on her face "She passed away...a long time ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sokka apologized. "May I ask how it happen?"

"Penta Pox." Katara responded. "A plague hit our village bad one year. Many people didn't survive...including her..."

_----_

_"We've gathered here today to mourn the loss of our beloved Kya, a dedicated wife and mother who will be missed by all..."_

_It was a dark cloudy day and Sokka stood before a tombstone that was lined with flowers and wreathes. Nestled at the bottom within a wreath of flowers was his mothers blue stone necklace. As Sokka walked forward to place a lily on top of the grave, Hakoda emerged from behind him carrying Katara in one arm._

_"Sokka..." Hakoda said as he placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"It's not fair dad..." Sokka said as tears went down his cheeks. "Why'd she have to die? All my friends mom's were sick too and they got better."_

_"I don't know son...Penta Pox is a strange disease that attacks suddenly without warning. It can hit some harder then others. Some people manage to recover from it...and others don't..." Hakoda said frowning as he put down Katara and knelt next to Sokka. _

_"What's gonna happen to us now?" Sokka asked looking sadly at his dad._

_"I've decided it would be best if we moved to the Earth Kingdom from now on. It's far away from the Penta Pox plagues and a good place to start anew." _

_Sokka looked uncertainly at his dad who then put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Sokka...this was a terrible thing to happen to our family. But I can tell you this. Even though she's gone from this world, your mom will always be around to watch and guide you. And although I can never take her place, I will also try my hardest to always be there for you and your sister." Sokka wiped away his tears and then hugged his dad. He then heard a sobbing noise and turned to see Katara standing before the tombstone._

_"Bye bye mama." she said sadly before hugging it. Sokka then walked up behind Katara and picked up the necklace. He then knelt down and tied the necklace around Katara's neck much to her surprise._

_"I think mom would want you to have it." he said smiling down at her. Katara looked at the stone and then smiled at Sokka before giving him a loving hug._

----

"Sokka? Sokka!"

Sokka then shook his head as he looked up at Katara who seemed confused. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly it dawned on Sokka why Katara and Hakoda seemed so familiar to him. Looking from the necklace to Katara, he realized who she was and started to sweat anxiously. He then slowly began backing away towards the door. "Uh listen, I just remembered something I uh…I gotta go bye!" He then raced out of the room, leaving Katara more confused then before.

"What's his problem?" Toph asked.

--

Out in the hallway, Suki was busy carrying a pile of cloth napkins to the kitchen when she spotted Sokka staring out the window.

"Hey Sokka, mind giving me a hand here?" she asked. When he didn't respond she walked up behind him and loudly said "Hello?"

Immediately Sokka jumped and screamed, causing Suki to scream as well and drop her pile.

"Don't do that!" Sokka yelled.

"Do what?" Suko retorted hastily.

"You can't just sneak up on people and yell in their ears like that!"

"I wasn't yelling, I was trying to talk to you and then you screamed and-"

"Look I don't have time to argue okay, I need some time to myself right now." Sokka said looking away.

"Liar. You always have time to argue with me." Suki said as she picked up the napkins. "Now what's going on?"

"It's just...I just..." Sokka then stuttered as he tried finding the words. "I just found out something about myself and Katara that has me really freaked out right now."

"You and Katara?" Suki asked skeptically.

"I found out that she's...she's..." Sokka then took a deep breath as he looked seriously at her. "She's my sister..."

Suki's eye's widened in shock "What!? Your sister!?"

"I know! I didn't believe it either when I found out. But it's true."

"Wait, wait a sec." Suki said feeling confused. "How exactly did you come to this conclusion?"

"You know how I kept getting images in my head when Katara first came here? Of what I thought was my early life? Well that's exactly what it was!"

"But Katara's been here for nearly a week and you haven't mentioned a thing. Why now all of a sudden?"

"Her necklace." Sokka responded.

"That blue thing she wears around her neck?" Suki asked. "What about it?"

"It was my mothers." Sokka confessed. "As soon as I saw that water tribe symbol, everything came flooding back. I can remember my past now."

"So what your saying is...your actually from the water tribe, that old guy we met earlier is your father and you and Katara were really siblings?" Suki said as a thought occurred to her. "Oh gross, you were flirting with her earlier! Ew, imagine if you kissed her-"

"Okay could we not focus on that incredibly disturbing scenario!?" Sokka said shaking his head in disgust. "I'm already freaked out as it is!"

"I'm just saying, it's a good thing you found this out now. But how did you not recognize her when she first came here? Seriously, your own sister?"

"She was only four when I left home alright? People can change a lot during that time!"

Suki then looked at him skeptically. "Why did you leave home anyway? You never did tell me or anyone for that matter."

Sokka thought over his reason when a word popped into his head. "Jam."

"What?" Suki asked in a confused tone.

"No wait...Jeb?...Jad?...Jate?...or was his name-"

_----_

_"Jet! Cut it out!" Sokka yelled as a dark hair boy ripped up some paper and tossed onto the tavern floor._

_"My bad Sokka. I just thought I'd help you keep my dads tavern clean by giving you something to sweep." He said smugly as he stuck a piece of straw between his teeth. Jet's two friends then sniggered on either side as they added to the pile on the floor._

_Seeing the scraps, Sokka grunted in annoyance and began sweeping it up till the Jet put a boot on top of his dust pan. "So tell me Sokka...how's it feel being the youngest person in town to have a job?"_

_"Will you move your foot Jet? I'm trying to clean." Sokka said prying the pan loose. Jet then looked mischievously at him and started walking around._

_"You know...I'll bet my dad would pay you a lot more if you had connections with people like me. Me and my gang always get treated good by him and the villagers. I could always use another lackey you know-"_

_"No thanks." Sokka said as he tried concentrating on his work._

_Jet narrowed his eyes. "You know most people would jump at the chance to be in my gang. We get treated better then kings here. My dads the greatest and most respected hunter in this village. And one day that role will be passed down to me. It'd be good for you to get in tight with me before that happens."_

_"I told you before, I'm not interested!" Sokka retorted. "Now would you go away and let me work!"_

_Jet clenched his jaw and fist in anger but still managed to keep it cool. "Fine then. Refuse my offer...work at this place for the rest of your life. I'm sure your dad will be there to pull you through with all his wonderful inventions...by the way, how many has he sold so far?"_

_Sokka then stopped sweeping and frowned with uncertainty. Jet grinned, knowing he had struck a nerve and pressed on. "Well either way, you shouldn't worry. I'm sure your father wouldn't let you and your sweet little sister end up on the streets." Sokka then winced. Jet had him right where he wanted him. "So just for the heck of it, I'll ask again…are you sure you don't want to join my gang?"_

_Sokka hesitated then reluctantly nodded. "Fine Jet you win. I'll join. So what do I have to do in this gang of yours?"_

_"Ah ah. First you need to go through initiation."_

_"What's that?"_

_"I need to make sure you take orders well. Your first task is to go get us those bottles of green beer my dad keeps under the counter."_

_"But those are for holidays only. We can't drink those-"_

_"Hey, you want to be in my gang or not?" Sokka paused then nodded. Satisfied, Jet reached into his pocket and tossed him a key. Sokka then quickly looked around and snuck quietly behind the bar. Finding the cabinet, he knelt down and began fiddling with the lock trying to get it opened. Jet meanwhile whispered something to one of his friends who quickly ran off. He then whispered something to his other friend who ran to the bathroom and brought back a bar of soap._

"_Okay I got the cabinet open. Which bottles did you want?"_

"_The one's all the way in the back" Jet said as he snuck up behind Sokka and 'accidentally' dropped the bar of soap on the floor behind him._

_After a few minutes, Sokka gathered all the beer bottles in his arms. "Okay I got them- AHH!" Sokka then slipped on the soap and stumbled backwards dropping all the bottles onto the floor with a crash. The resulting shock wave then caused all the liquor on the shelves to fall over and smash all around him. After uncovering his head, Sokka sat up and looked around in horror at all the broken bottles and spilled drinks. Jet and his friend meanwhile were struggling hard not to laugh._

"_Well...someone's a little uncoordinated. Not good if you want to be in my gang." Jet said sarcastically. "Looks like your going to be in trouble!"_

"_You set me up!" Sokka said angrily as he stood up and stomped over to Jet. "If any ones going to be in trouble its you!"_

_Seeing him reach into his pocket, Jet pushed his friend aside and dove behind a chair. Sokka then took out his boomerang and threw it as hard as he could. Jet ducked just as a tall dark hair man with a mustache entered the tavern along with Jet's other friend._

_"My bar!" The man looked in shock at the sight of all the smashed bottles and turned angrily toward the boys "What in blazes is going on in here-"_

_He was then abruptly cut off as the boomerang zoomed toward him smacking him hard in the head. The man then fell unconscious to the floor, much to Sokka's horror and Jets amusement._

_----_

"_Of all the irresponsible reckless things you've ever done Sokka!"_

"_Dad, I'm sorry!" Sokka pleaded. "I didn't mean to wreck the tavern-"_

"_Do you have any idea how much it's going to cost to replace all those liquor bottles you destroyed? I had to give all the money I earn from my last three inventions just to pay for half!"_

"_Dad listen, it's not what you think-"_

"_And the injury you caused to Jet's father...I knew that boomerang would cause trouble one day! Bad enough you went after an innocent boy but to hurt your own boss-"_

"_WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Sokka shouted. "I didn't mean to do any of those things! And Jet is not innocent! All of this was his doing! He caused me to drop all those bottles and then tattled so I'd get in trouble!"_

"_Oh really?" Hakoda said skeptically. "Did Jet force you to steal those bottles of beer? Did Jet force you to throw that boomerang?" When Sokka didn't respond Hakoda went on "I thought I taught you better then that…I thought I taught you to respect your peers and to behave like a responsible adult. "_

_Sokka looked down and clenched his fist in anger. "I'm more responsible then you…"_

"_What?" Hakoda asked in shock. "What did you say to me?"_

"_Its all your fault I had to resort to stealing!" Sokka shouted angrily. "Ever since mom died, you've been dragging your feet and making less and less inventions to sell. I've been working for over a year now and yet we barely have enough money for food. If any ones to blame for how things turned out its you!"_

"_How dare you!" Hakoda shouted. "I do my hardest to provide for you and Katara. You say I haven't been acting right, well just look at yourself! Telling lies, stealing from work, attacking others unprovoked…your mother would be very disappointed…"_

_Sokka looked resentfully at his father "At least she'd believe me!" he then turned and headed for the door._

"_Where are you going?" Hakoda demanded. "We're not done here!"_

"_Well I am!" Sokka shouted as he turned in the doorway. "I'm done with this crummy village and I'm done with you! Goodbye father!" He then slammed the door and hastily walked off into the night._

_Seeing that he was being serious, a worried look crossed Hakoda's face as he rushed to the door. "Sokka! Sokka wait, come back here!" He then opened the door and dashed outside, but Sokka had broken into a run and was now a speck in the distance._

_As Hakoda looked on in disbelief, he felt his foot hit something and saw Sokka's boomerang lying flat on the ground. Picking it up, he then heard the door open and turned to see Katara in her nightgown standing in the doorway._

"_Daddy…what happened?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "Why was there shouting? Where's Sokka?"_

_Hakoda looked at his daughter and then at the boomerang as the realization of what he done sunk in. He then walked over to Katara and hugged her tightly as a small tear slid down his cheek._

_----_

"I don't believe it..." Suki said in shock. "You really said all those things to your dad?"

"Unfortunately..." Sokka said feeling guilty.

"So, what happened after you left?" Suki asked.

"I don't remember too well from that point. I know I started living on the streets after that." Sokka continued as Suki hung onto every word. "But I don't know which streets I lived on or how many towns I visited…the only thing I can remember though is digging through the castle dumpster one night and then getting hit in the head with a frying pan. After some time I regained consciousness, opened my eyes...and you were there standing over me looking worried...and holding a frying pan."

"Oh right, I remember that." Suki said sheepishly. "Can't really blame me though, I thought you were a burglar. At least I managed to convince Iroh to let you stay and become the new back-up waiter."

"Yeah, I definitely got lucky there." Sokka said. "Wow this is amazing... I can remember almost everything now! Wait till I explain it all to Katara."

"Wait, what?" Suki asked suddenly. "You're not serious?"

"Course I am. Now that I remember, I can go tell Katara everything so she knows what really happened that night-"

"Sokka no!" Suki said grabbing him. "Are you crazy? You can't tell her anything!"

"What do you mean I can't?" Sokka demanded.

"If you tell her your her brother, then she's going to ask how you got turned into candlestick!"

"Candelabra!" he corrected.

"Whatever!" Suki retorted. "The point is, if you reveal the truth then you reveal everything including the spell! Katara must not know or itll never get broken!"

"So I'm suppose to just keep quiet in front of my kid sister who I haven't seen in over ten years!?"

"Once the spell is broken, you can tell her whatever is on your mind. But until then, I forbid you from telling her!"

"You cant forbid me from doing anything Suki!" Sokka snapped back. "Your not my father!"

"Then at least promise me you won't tell!" Suki said desperately.

"You can't-"

"PROMISE ME!" Suki said grabbing his shirt and shaking him a little.

"Alright, alright!" Sokka shouted. "I promise. Geez! You know you really need to be less high strung. You'll end up popping a gear or something."

"I am not high strung! Why don't you shut your big fat-"

"Um...is this a bad time?"

Both Sokka and Suki jumped as they spotted Katara standing behind them looking confused.

"Oh no, of course not!" Suki said quickly. "I was just making sure Sokka...wasn't going to reveal tonight menu! Yeah, Haru has something special planned and he wants to keep it a surprise."

"Oh, alright then." Katara said, accepting the answer without question. "Sorry but I wanted to ask Sokka if he was still going to help me pick out a dress."

Suki glared at Sokka but he ignored her and nodded. "Yes I still am. Sorry bout earlier. Something just came to mind. Now let's go find you the right dress."

As Katara turned to leave, Suki grabbed Sokka and whispered fiercely. "Remember...say nothing!"

Sokka rolled his eyes and scoffed as he shook her off and then preceded to follow Katara back to her room. Suki looked nervously after them, hoping desperately that Sokka would do the right thing and stay quiet.

--

"How about this one?" Katara asked holding up a large blue dress.

"Too Long." Sokka shook his head.

"Okay what about this?" she asked holding up a purple dress.

"Too revealing." Sokka said waving it away.

"This one?"

"Too pink."

After 20 minutes of searching, Katara had still not found the right dress. Sokka kept finding flaws, Katara kept second guessing herself and Toph was becoming increasingly frustrated. During that time, Sokka kept debating on whether he should tell Katara what he discovered or keep his promise to Suki. After thinking it over, he decided to start dropping some subtle hints to see if Katara still remembered him. That way she could figure it all out on her own and he wouldn't get in trouble. So as Katara continued to rummage, Sokka started to nervously twiddle his candles thinking of questions to ask her.

"So going back to your family...besides your mom and dad, did you have any other relatives? Like a grandpa or a cousin..."

"Actually, I did have an older brother...but he left home when I was little." Katara explained as she looked over a frilly orange dress.

"Really? Where'd he go?"

"I don't know. Him and dad had a falling out some years ago and he just up and left. I hadn't seen him since but I hoped to find him again someday.."

"I bet he'd like that...assuming he's not a jerk and all that of course..." Sokka said as he began roughly clearing his throat.

"The sad part is...I don't even remember him that well. Not even his name. Dad always got sad whenever I mentioned it so i just stopped saying it and eventually forgot."

"Oh...I see..." Sokka said feeling disappointed.

"But from what I do remember, he was a very funny and outgoing guy...sorta like you Sokka."

"You don't say? My what a coincidence. Bet he also carried around some sort of boomerang device too." Sokka said with a forced laugh.

"Well yeah, actually." Katara said in a surprised tone. "He did have a boomerang. How'd you know?"

"Oh a...lucky guess is all." Sokka said rubbing the back of his head. As she looked at him oddly, Sokka suddenly started getting uncomfortable and realized he could keep the secret any longer. "Listen Katara...there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"Well..."

"How bout this one Katara?" Toph interrupted as she pulled a dress from the deepest dept of her interiors. "Its sleek, practical, made of nice material..."

"I don't know if that's what I'm looking for..." Katara said uncertainly looking over the dress which was covered in splotchy yellow polka dots.

"Well darn it Katara! What are you looking for?" Toph said dropping the dress. "We've been through every dress in the closet and in my drawers."

"Not every dress..." Sokka spoke up. "There still one you haven't tried on yet that I think would look prefect on you."

"Really?" Katara asked.

"Really?" Toph asked skeptically. "And which one is that?"

"Its not in your drawers Toph. You remember that special dress we had stored away in a chest?"

"Special dress- Oh!" Toph said in realization. "That one? But it hasn't been wore in years."

"I'm sure its still in pretty good shape. Do you remember where we put it?"

"It's in one of the old guest rooms on the second floor."

"Perfect. Follow me Katara." Sokka said grabbing onto the hem of Katara's dress and leading her out into the hall.

--

Once upstairs, Sokka lead Katara into an old uninhabited bedroom that looked like it hadn't been used in decades. At the foot of the bed was a large dusty chest.

"Is this it?" Katara asked looking over the chest which had a Fire Nation symbol on it.

"Yep. Within this chest is a dress that once belong to Zuko's mother, Fire Lady Ursa. It was the most elegant outfit she owned and her personal favorite."

"A dress that belonged to Zuko's mother?" Katara asked curiously. Sokka nodded and then gestured her toward the chest handles. Opening it, Katara was amazed to see a brightly colored and largely exquisite dress.

"Oh my!" Katara said as she picked up the dress. "This is...gorgeous!" She then held the dress against her figure and looked at the mirror. Although slightly old fashioned, the rose red velvet was still soft and the gold trim shined like the sun. Skillfully woven vine patterns were stitched into the fabric making her dress look like a wall of golden ivy and roses. "It doesn't look bad at all!"

"Go try it on." Sokka smiled. "Bathrooms on the right."

Quickly Katara picked up the dress and shoes and ran into the bathroom. She then came out and twirled in front of the mirror, admiring the dress and beaming with radiance. "Oh Sokka it fits like a dream! Fire Lady Ursa sure did have great taste."

"That she did." Sokka explained. "And if you impressed by this, you should've seen the rest of her wardrobe."

Katara then stopped spinning and looked at her reflection with doubt. "But wait...I can't wear this. What would Zuko think seeing me in his mother's dress?"

"Zuko wont even know." Sokka assured. "He was only a baby when his parents died and doesn't even remember them. Besides, it isn't doing anyone any good just sitting in this chest. And I figured since your living in the Fire Nation now, you may as well look like a Fire Nation Lady."

"Oh Sokka..." Katara said as she looked back in the mirror. "I do admit, it looks perfect on me."

"That's the spirit." Sokka smiled. "Now all you need is to have your hair and make-up done, add some jewelry and then you'll be fit to attend a ball!"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea actually." Katara said giggling. "Thank you Sokka. Your the greatest. " She then knelt down and gave Sokka a big hug which he happily reciprocated.

"By the way," Katara said pulling away. "What is it you wanted to tell me before downstairs?"

Remembering what he was going to say earlier, Sokka opened his mouth to respond but then paused and closed it again. "Never mind. Wasn't that important. Now lets go finish getting you ready." He said extending his candle to her. Katara graciously took it and together they headed back to the east wing.

--  
--


	17. Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 17: Beauty and the Beast

It was the big night and Zuko was in his room getting ready for his dinner date with Katara. After taking a bath and a quick grooming, Zuko was now standing in front of the mirror while his coat rack servants dressed him in a new set of robes. Off on the side, Iroh sat giving his nephew encouragement and advice.

"Tonight is the night Zuko!" Iroh said confidently. "Tonight is the night that everything finally changes for the better! Isn't it exciting?"

"I…I don't know if I can do this." Zuko said nervously as the coat rack tied on his sash.

"Come now, you don't have time to be timid!" Iroh said gesturing to the rose. "You must be bold! Daring!"

"Bold…daring…" Zuko said to himself. However, the more he thought about it, the more nervous he got. "Oh man…"

"Come now nephew, don't get so anxious. Everything has been prepared." Iroh assured. "There will be music, romantic candle light…provided by Sokka of course." he said with a chuckle. "And when the moment is right, you will confess your love."

"Yes…I will-I will...no. No I can't!" Zuko said as he stared at his reflection. "It's…its too much!"

"You care for Katara don't you?" he asked.

"Of course I do. More then anything!" Zuko nodded.

"Well then you must tell her" Iroh assured. You don't want to wait till its too late."

"I know, I know. It just…" Zuko then paused. "What if she doesn't feel the same? What if I tell her how I feel and she laughs at me?"

"Don't be silly. She won't laugh." Iroh assured. "Besides I would think with all the time you've spent together, it would be obvious that she has similar feelings."

"But there are things about me she doesn't know. Things that might…put her off." Zuko then looked away and subconsciously touched his mask.

Getting the hint, Iroh hopped onto the chair beside him. "Actually I was thinking about that earlier and I had a thought. Maybe it's time for you to be honest with Katara. To take off your mask and show her the real you-"

"What? No!" Zuko shouted. "Are you crazy?"

"Come now Zuko-"

"Uncle No! I'm not going to ruin this night by showing her my hideous mug!"

"But Zuko, you cant go to a fancy dinner looking the way you do-"

"Oh of course, what was I thinking?" Zuko said sarcastically. "Hey while we're at it, why don't I just go to dinner in a bathing suit and show Katara my lovely tan!"

"Zuko-"

"I'm not doing it Uncle and that's final!" Zuko said as he crossed his arms and turned away from him.

Iroh sighed and looked wearily at his nephew. "She's going to find out sooner or later Zuko. You can't keep your real face a secret forever."

"I won't have to." Zuko said uncrossing his arms. "Once the spell is broken, I'll be back to normal and then I'll explain everything to her."

Iroh let out a sigh. "If that is what you wish. But nonetheless, I insist that you do me at least one courtesy."

"What's that?" Zuko asked.

"That you wear this." Iroh then gestured toward the night stand where a small package laid on top. Zuko picked up the package and tore off the wrapping paper, revealing a brand new mask.

"Where did you get this?" Zuko asked holding up the mask. It was similar to the Spirit mask he wore but instead of being the face of a ferocious blue demon, it was a normal looking red porcelain mask with gold lining on it, similar to the masks used at parties.

"I had the craftsmen make it for you to wear at dinner. I figured that even if you didn't want to show her your real face, you can a least show her a new one."

Zuko ran his fingers over the mask, noticing the smooth surface and detail. Setting it down, he turned his back on the servants and undid the back of his Spirit mask before carefully putting on his new mask. It fit like a glove and as he looked into the mirror, he had to admit it didn't look too bad on him. He still looked a little intimidating but in a more handsomish sort of way.

"Much better." Iroh said looking into the mirror. "Now you look more like a prince." Just then they heard a knock at the door and turned to see Suki stick her head in.

"Excuse me master?" Suki asked cautiously. "Just wanted to tell you that your lady is ready and waiting for you downstairs."

"Thanks Suki. I'll be right down." Zuko nodded. "Did you pick up that package from sewing room like I asked?"

"Yes I did." She then reached behind her and picked up a parcel wrapped in cloth.

"Excellent." he said taking the parcel and peeking into an opening. "Please send the seamstresses my regards."

"Yes your majesty." Suki said bowing as she exited the room.

"What's in the parcel?" Iroh asked curiously. "A gift for Katara?"

"Sort of. Just something I've been meaning to give her." Zuko said stuffing it into his pocket. "Well... I guess this is it."

"You'll be fine Zuko." Iroh said excitedly. " Now go get her!"

As he opened the door and walked into the hallway, Zuko could feel the blood rushing to his head as his pulse beat like crazy. This was it. No turning back now.

--

Down in the newly refurbished great hall, all the servants waited anxiously for their master and Katara to arrive. Sokka and Suki stood before a band of instruments who were ready to begin playing music at the couple's arrival, Aang rode atop the tea cart with Momo, TyLee was dancing/sweeping around the halls in excitement and Haru waited near the kitchen doors in excited anticipation.

Soon Katara emerged from the east wing hallway, looking absolutely radiant in her red and gold evening gown. Her hair was done up in a loose Fire Nation style knot and she wore matching gloves and necklace. She smiled back at Toph who stood behind in the doorway whispering 'good luck'. Taking a deep breath, Katara hitched up her dress and descended slowly down the stairs.

While she made her way down, Zuko emerged from the west wing hallway dressed in his royal Fire Nation robes. He instantly spotted Katara waiting for him below and felt his heart stop. He couldn't believe how enchantingly beautiful she looked in her evening gown. He could have stood there all night just staring at her had Iroh not nudge him forward. Never taking his eyes off the lovely waterbender, he started making his way down the stairs.

Looking upwards, Katara smiled happily as she spotted Zuko coming towards her. As he drew closer, she was surprised to see that not only had Zuko changed his outfit but he had changed his mask as well. He actually looked quite handsome. Less like a demon and more like a masked prince who was attending a costume ball. Looking over his attractive attire and toned physique, Katara felt her face grow warm and nervously folded her hands as he approached her.

"Wow...you look beautiful." Zuko said with baited breath.

"Thanks...so do you." Katara said as her cheeks reddened. "I mean, not beautiful but...well you know." She then stepped back and curtsied graciously before him. Smiling at the compliment, Zuko also stood back and bowed respectively to her. He then held out his arm, which she grasped onto and together they walked down the stairs to the dining room.

Seeing them coming, Sokka turned around to signal the band which began playing romantic music. Aang and Momo then rushed forward and with some difficulty, managed to pry open the doors for Zuko and Katara as they walked through. Iroh then emerged from the stairs and hopped onto the tea cart with Aang as it followed the couple into the dining room. While they sat down to eat, he began singing along to the band music.

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast_

For a while Katara and Zuko sat enjoying the delicious meal Haru had prepared. The chef was so excited about the dinner that he made all his signature dishes and enough food to feed an army. Once they were done, Katara rose from her seat and walked over to Zuko. "Dance with me?" she asked extending her hand.

"Oh..." Zuko said uncomfortably. "oh no...no I don't-"

"DANCE WITH HER!" Sokka and Suki whispered harshly from the side.

Seeing he had no choice, Zuko took her hand and let her lead him through the dining room and into the adjoining ballroom. Reaching the middle, Katara turned around and put her hand on Zuko's shoulder while holding up her other hand. Zuko stared blankly ahead before taking an awkward gulp. He had never danced before, much less with a partner, and was unsure of what he was supposed to do.

Seeing how nervous he was, Katara grasped his right hand and put it around her waist. Zuko blushed furiously as he felt his hand being pressed against her backside but Katara smiled serenely up at him, letting him know it was okay. She then took his other hand and slowly began to lead him in a waltz around the room.

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise_

As they continued dancing, Zuko was surprised to see that he actually wasn't doing too bad and started to get more confident. Then on impulse, he took the lead and carefully spun Katara around him. Katara was glad to see that Zuko took so well to dancing and let him lead her around the ballroom. The more they danced, the faster they went and soon Zuko was sweeping her off her feet.

_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

After slowing down to a waltz, Katara moved closer to Zuko then before and looked up at him happily. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"No not at all." Zuko nodded in agreement. "Your a very good teacher...but then again, I already knew that..."

Katara blushed and smiled softly at him before gently laying her head against his chest. Zuko felt his stomach clench and his heart beating like crazy as a tremendous joy overtook him. Looking to the side, he saw Sokka, Suki, Iroh and Aang giving him thumbs-up and hopping up and down with excitement. Feeling happier then he ever had before, Zuko leaned his head against Katara's and let the sweet smell of her hair and perfume fill his senses.

_Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

_--_

After a while, the music died down and Zuko and Katara slowly came to a halt. The servants watched as he held out his arm for Katara and lead her toward the outside balcony. They all waited till the glass doors closed before letting out a tremendous cheer.

"YEEEEESS!!" Sokka cheered. "We did it! HAHA!"

"You mean 'they' did it." Suki said with a smirk. Soon the rest of the servants emerged from their various hiding spots and began cheering as well.

"Oh man, I'm so happy I could kiss the next living thing I see!" Sokka declared. He then felt something tackle him and fell flat on his back as Momo began smothering him in fuzzy kisses. Everyone then laughed as Sokka sat up and pushed the footstool off his, wiping all the fuzzy threads off his face.

"Great job everyone!" Suki said. "Tonight was a total success! Now I believe we've all earned a good rest...and a swinging party being held in the kitchen!"

All the servants cheered with joy and quickly headed toward the kitchen to celebrate.

"Wow Suki, a loud obnoxious party being held in the kitchen without permission?" Sokka asked skeptically. "That doesn't seem like you."

"Normally no, but I believe that sometimes it's appropriate to 'loosen my gears and unwind'." She said with a smirk.

Sokka looked at her in amusement and nodded. "Touche. Glad to see your finally listening to me. Its nice to see a bit of the old Suki is coming back too."

"Well...luckily I have a great guy around to help remind me from time to time..." she said looking at him. Sokka looked around in confusion before pointing to himself. Suki nodded and both of them lightly blushed. "Hey Sokka, when we get into the kitchen...would you want to-"

"Hey Sokka!" Just then Ty Lee appeared behind Sokka and hopped onto his back. "I just heard about the party being held in the kitchen. How about you and me get started on that dance floor?"

"Oh um, sure Ty Lee." Sokka said awkwardly as he and the feather duster made their way to the kitchen. Suki frowned in disappointment and gradually followed after them.

"Wow, they really pulled it off didn't they Iroh?" Aang asked excitedly as he looked out onto the balcony.

"They sure did." Iroh said happily. "Okay Aang, I believe you've stayed up long enough. Off to bed now. I suggest that for tonight you use the china cabinet in the dining room."

"Aw but Iroh, the party..." Aang moaned before letting out a yawn. He then leaned affectionately against Iroh and hopped off the table toward the door. Before leaving, he glanced back toward the balcony at Zuko and Katara, hopeful that it wouldn't be long till he would be a real boy again.

--

Outside, it was a brisk clear night and all the stars were out along with the full moon. Zuko lead Katara over to a stone bench and they both sat down side by side.

As they both looked up at the bright clear sky, Zuko began to inch his hand closer to Katara's and carefully laid it on top of hers. Feeling his claws brush against her skin, Katara moved closer to Zuko and entwined her fingers with his. She then leaned against his shoulder and sighed happily. A huge smile formed on Zuko face and for a while they sat contently looking up at the stars.

Soon Zuko decided it was the time to break the ice. "Katara?" he asked timidly.

"Yes Zuko?" Katara asked looking up at him.

"Are you...happy here?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh yes." Katara said with a smile. "Everyone here has been so wonderful. Sokka and Suki, Iroh and Aang-"

"I meant, are you happy here...with me." Zuko asked nervously.

"Oh. Well of course I am." Katara said nodding happily.

"Good." Zuko said with relief. "I'm glad...cause there's something I've been wanting to tell you..."

"What is it?" Katara asked as she sat up to face him, a look of curiosity and anticipation in her eyes.

Instantly Zuko felt a huge knot form in his stomach. He knew what he wanted to say, but his throat seemed to have gone dry and the words weren't coming out.

Seeing her waiting for him to respond, Zuko began to fidget with his robes and felt a lump in one of his pockets. He then remembered her gift and reached into his pocket, pulling out the small parcel. "Here. I've been meaning to give this to you."

"Oh." Katara said looking a little disappointed. Taking the package, Katara curiously unwrapped it and gasped in disbelief. She then held up a heavily patched blue scarf that had the water tribe symbol on it. "I don't believe it...its the scarf I made for my dad! Where did you find it?"

"You left it in my room from before. I was going to give it back but I noticed it was ripped up in a lot of spots." he said pointing to the many patches. "So I had the seamstresses mend it for you."

"Oh Zuko thank you." Katara said gratefully and gave him a small kiss on the side of his cheek/mask. Zuko immediately feel his ears burn and touched the spot where she kissed him. As he watched Katara look admirably over the scarf, he knew now was the time to tell her.

"I'm glad I was able to make you happy... seeing you smile always makes me feel good inside. In fact just having you here manages to brighten up my day. If you weren't around, I don't know what I'd do...I guess what I'm trying to say Katara, is that I- "

As Zuko tried awkwardly to explain his feelings, he noticed that Katara wasn't paying attention and was instead looking down at the scarf. He also noticed a sudden sadness that appeared in her eyes which were now wet with unshed tears.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

Looking up, Katara tried blinking away the tears that were forming and smiled unconvincingly. "I'm sorry, it's just that...looking at this scarf reminds me of my father and how much I miss him."

"Oh..." Zuko then put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright." Katara said wiping her eyes. "I just wish that I could see him again, even if it's only for a few moments."

Seeing how sad she was, Zuko instantly felt a wave of guilt overcome him. After all, it was his fault that she couldn't see her father. Just then an idea popped into his head. "Wait...there is a way."

"What?" Katara asked.

"Follow me." he then grabbed her hand and lead her back into the ballroom.

--

Up in the west wing, Zuko opened the door to his room and lead Katara inside. She was surprised to see how different the place looked. All the broken furniture and wall decorations were gone and replaced with new similar furniture. Everything was also dusted, scrubbed and swept and now shone as brightly as the ballroom. The only thing that look out of place was the rose on the mantel, which was wilting and had only a few petals left on it.

Leading her towards the bell jar, Zuko then picked up the silver mirror that lay next to it and held it up for Katara to see.

"Here. This mirror will show you anything. Anything you wish to see."

Looking into her reflection, Katara carefully took the mirror and held it at eye level. "I wish to see my father please."

Instantly the mirror flashed a bright green and Katara found herself looking into dark twisted forest. She then spotted Hakoda breaking through a thicket of branches as he stumbled forward onto the ground. Katara was shocked to see how terrible he looked, like he had gone days without food or water. His clothes and cape were torn and dirty and his face was full of cuts and bruises. He was clinging onto a bag which looked as if a large hole had been torn through it and reached inside, extracted a small canteen. Shakily, Hakoda held it up to his lips but no water came out. Letting out a violent cough, he dropped the canteen and lurched forward hugging his ribs as a strong wind whipped around him. Then with a gasp, he fell forward onto the ground.

"Dad!" Katara shouted in horror. "Oh no! Dad!"

"What is it?" Zuko asked as he looked into the reflection.

"He's sick! He must've tried coming back here and gotten lost in the woods." Katara said looking worriedly into the mirror. "I think he might be severely hurt!"

Seeing Hakoda laying battered and unconscious on the ground, Zuko knew that he wouldn't have long before the elements claimed him. Unfortunately the only chance anyone had of getting to him in time was if they rode on a flying bison. And the only one Zuko had access to could only be ridden by Katara.

"Can't believe he would go out on his own like this. He could be dying and there's no one around to help! If only I could-"

"-go to him."

Katara looked up at Zuko in surprise. "What did you say?"

"Go to him. Find your father before it's too late." Zuko said with a heavy heart. "Appa should be able to get there quickly and safely."

"You mean...your letting me go? I'm no longer a prisoner?" Katara asked.

Looking at the wilted rose and then at Katara, Zuko frowned and sadly averted his gaze as he made his heart-wrenching decision.

"You haven't been my prisoner in a long time Katara. I know now that I can't keep you for myself anymore. You're free to leave whenever you wish."

Immediately a great relief overcame Katara. "Oh thank you Zuko. Thank you! Don't worry dad." she said to the mirror. "I'm on my way right now. Just hang on."

Turning to leave, she realized she was still holding the mirror and walked back to Zuko. She held out the mirror for him to take but he pushed it back towards her. "Take it with you. So you'll always have a way to look back...and remember me."

"Zuko, I could never forget you" she said looking at him sympathetically. "It's not like I'll be gone forever. In fact, why don't you come with me?"

Zuko paused for a moment but then sadly looked away. "I can't. A creature like me doesn't...can't...belong outside these walls. Besides, your father might die at the mere sight of me. It's best that you go alone."

Hearing the sadness in his voice, Katara realized how hard it must be for him to let her go and put a comforting hand on his arm. "Thank you...for understanding how much he needs me." She then pulled Zuko into a hug, prompting him to tightly wrap his arms around her. How he wish he could keep her close to him forever. Katara also enjoyed feeling the warmth and protection of his arms around her and let him gently run his fingers through her hair before reluctantly pulling away. With one last glance, Katara turned around and walked out of the room.

For a while Zuko sat silently in his chair, staring at the spot where Katara had been. Soon he heard footsteps approach and sat up quickly thinking she had come back. Instead, he saw that it was only Suki and sat back down disappointed.

"Oh master, sorry to intrude but I just had to offer my congrats. I always knew you had it in you!" Suki said confidently. "So where'd Katara disappear to?"

Zuko looked away. "I let her go."

"Oh I see. Well hopefully she gets back-" Suki then paused as Zuko's words sank in. "Wait what!? You let her GO!?"

"Did I stutter?" Zuko asked irritably.

"But how could you do that!?" Suki asked in a panic tone. "Why now all of a sudden?"

"I had to." Zuko said as he continued to stare out the window.

"But, but master...why?" Suki asked trying to make sense of everything.

"Because..." Zuko watched as the rose lost another petal and sighed sadly. "I love her..."

_--_

"He did WHAT!!!!????" all the servants shouted.

"Yes...I'm afraid it's true..." Suki said sadly.

"She's going away?" Ty Lee asked in disbelief.

"But he was so close! We were so close!" Sokka shouted. "Why did he suddenly decided to let her go?"

"He didn't say exactly." Suki said. "Just that he had to...cause he loved her."

"Just think, after all this time...my nephew has finally learned to love." Iroh thought out loud.

"Wait, wait that's it then!" Sokka said in realization. "He's learned to love! That should break the spell right?"

"I'm afraid it's not enough." Iroh said sadly. "The spell says that she has to love him in return."

"And now...it's too late." Suki said despondently. Ty lee instantly burst into tears and tried crying onto Sokka's shoulder. Sokka angrily shook her off and stomped out the room while Suki followed from behind.

As a frowning Iroh emerge from the room, he spotted Aang and Momo hiding behind the door. "Aang? What are you doing up?"

"I heard everyone yelling. So it's true? Katara's leaving?" Aang asked anxiously.

Iroh sighed sadly. "I'm afraid its true. All our hopes and dreams for humanity...are over."

"But it can't be over!" Aang said desperately. "It can't Iroh! You always say never to give up hope!"

Iroh frowned "At this point, I doubt there is anything to be hopeful about."

"But you promised the spell would be broken!" Aang pleaded. "You promised!"

Iroh looked at Aang and shamefully turned away. "I'm sorry Aang. But...not all promises are meant to come true. There are some things that you just can't change..."

Aang looked on in disbelief as Iroh hopped down the hall and sat next to Momo who chirped sadly at his side. Thinking Iroh's words over in his mind, Aang narrowed his eyes in determination. "Not if I have anything to say about it. Momo, stay here." Making sure the coast was clear, Aang quickly hopped off toward the east wing.

--

Zuko had not moved from his spot since Suki left. He continued to sit by the rose just staring at his claws till he heard a loud growling noise. Standing up, he raced onto his balcony and looked down into the courtyard where Katara was preparing Appa for their journey to find her father. After a few minutes, Katara hopped onto his back and cracked the reigns causing Appa to fly upwards and over the iron gates.

Watching her go, Zuko could feel his heart grow heavy with pain and sadness. True he had done the right thing, but at what cost? Not only had he lost Katara, but he had lost his chance at humanity as well. Now the spell was never going to be broken and he would remain alone and unloved for the rest of his days. But it was the fact that he would never see Katara again that tore him apart. Although she said she'd come back, he knew that once she was back in her own home with her father and surrounded by normal people, she wouldn't want to leave again. Just thinking about it was more then he could bare.

_No spell has been broken  
No words have been spoken  
No point anymore if she can't love me  
No hope she would do so  
No dream to pursue, so  
I looked to myself, despise all the things I see  
For I know that she  
Cannot set me free  
Let the world be done with me_

Feeling the anguish overtake him, Zuko ripped off his new mask and threw it to the ground. He then launched fireball after fireball at it till it was a burning pile of ash. And even then, Zuko continued to firebend at the spot and all over the balcony, burning all the marble and stone gargoyles within range. Then in a final display of fury, Zuko let out a piercing yell and fire bending up toward the sky where the moon was.

"Is this what you wanted Yue!?" he shouted toward the sky. "To make me feel love and then take it away! Why don't you just stop torturing me already and finish me off!?"

Without waiting for an answer, Zuko turned and stormed back toward the mantel. He then glared angrily down at the wilted rose, the same accursed rose that bound him to the castle and his wretched form. As he raised his fiery claw to smash it, he caught sight of his reflection in the glass. Realizing he was stuck with that hideous face no matter what he did, Zuko put his arm back down and looked away in disgust. Shaking with rage and feelings of defeat, he then dropped to his knees and shamefully burying his face in his hands.

Had he been looking upwards, he would have seen Yue silhouetted against the moon with one small tear going down her cheek.

--  
--

Poor Zuko :( poor everyone. What will become of them now? Stay tuned for next weeks chapter!

Also, I put up the pictures I took at Otakon. All 362 of them :P If anyone wants to take a look, theyr on my deviantart account: eframTrabbit.


	18. Kill the Spirit!

See? I told ya I'd get it up in a week ;)

--

Chapter 18: Kill the Spirit!

"Dad!" Katara shouted over the howling of the wind. "Dad!!"

It was late at night and Appa was flying Katara as fast as he could over the trees of the dark forest. Despite the clear skies, the winds had begun picking up an unusual amount of speed and force making flying more difficult. Still Appa continued to press on while Katara sat atop him with the reigns in one hand and the mirror in the other. Every so often, she would check the mirror to make sure she was going in the right direction and to make sure her dad was still struggling to stay alive. Appa became more anxious as he sensed storm clouds rumbled in the distance but Katara managed to keep him calm.

"Its okay Appa. Steady. Won't be long before we find dad and can go home."

After half an hour of flying, Katara finally spotted the thick swampy area she saw in the mirror and motioned for Appa to land. She then jumped off and began looking around for any trace of her father.

"Dad?" Katara called out. "Are you here?" She then looked back into her mirror for more clues and noticed that Hakoda lay next to a gnarled root that was attached to large Willow tree. Looking up, she spotted the tree and raced towards it. Upon seeing the root, she gasped as she spotted her dad laying unconscious at the base of the tree.

"Dad!" Katara called out as she raced to his side. "Are you okay? Wake up!"

At first Hakoda didn't respond, but then he suddenly let out a raspy gasp followed by shallow breathing. Relived that he was alive, Katara took off her cloak and placed it around his shoulders to warm him up. She then whistled for Appa who walked over and knelt down so Katara could life Hakoda onto his back. Once they were both on board, Appa took off into the air and headed straight toward the village.

--

"So Meng, I see that you've kept your promise on standing guard."

"I sure did Jet! Just like you told me to."

"Excellent, I knew I could count on you. You're the best girl a guy could ask for."

"Aww, come on. It was nothing." Meng said blushing.

"No I'm serious…in fact there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What's that?" Meng asked her eyes wide in anticipation.

"I…I think I'm falling in love with you!"

"Oh Jet!" Meng called out as she held her make-shift Jet sock puppet high above her head. "I've been waiting so long to hear you say that!" She then lowered the Jet puppet, which was a grey sock with button eyes and a stick in its mouth, and started making it kiss her Meng puppet which was a pink sock with painted eyes and yarn for hair.

"I love you Meng!" she said in a low voice as her sock puppets began kissing each other.

"I love you too Jet!" she said affectionately as her puppet kissed back.

Just then Meng heard a banging noise which cause her to jump and drop her puppets. Kicking aside her plate of food scraps, she then dove under the dining room table and waited nervously as the knob began to turn. Slowly the door opened and in stumbled Katara who immediately dropped her spare key and was trying to support her unconscious father into the house.

"Alright dad were home." Katara said in relief. "Now lets get you into bed."

She then dragged him toward the stairs, passing Meng who watched quietly from her hiding spot. Once they were up the stairs, Meng emerged from under the table with a triumphant look in her eye.

"They're back!…Yes! Score!" she cheered to herself before turning toward the door and high tailing it toward the tavern.

--

"Ka…Katara?"

Hakoda woke with a groan as he felt something cold being pressed against his forehead. Opening his eyes, he looked up and was surprised to see Katara holding a wet rag against his head.

"Katara? Is that really you?" he asked feebly blinking twice in disbelief.

Katara gently shushed him as she removed the rag and placed a hand against his cheek. "It's alright dad, its me. I'm home now."

Hardly able to believe it, Hakoda slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes before making sure it was actually Katara and not an illusion. "I'm not dreaming…it is you!"

"Daddy." she said happily hugging her father.

Hakoda's smile grew and he pulled Katara in an even tighter hug. "Oh Katara…I thought I'd never see you again."

"Me too." Katara agreed. "I missed you so much." They managed to hug for some time before Hakoda then let out a small painful gasp. He then held his side and lay back down as Katara tended to his wounds.

"I don't understand though…" Hakoda said as Katara lightly pressed a cold compress against his ribs. "How did you escape from the Spirit?"

"That's just it dad. I didn't escape. The Spirit let me go." Katara said serenely as she got out the bandages.

"What!?" Hakoda said in shock. "That horrible beastly creature? He just let you go!?"

"I know it seems strange but its true. The Spirit is much more different then when we first met him. He's become so kind and gentle. He's a truly wonderful person."

"Katara…" Hakoda said in a concerned tone. "Your not just saying this because the Spirit threatened you did he? Or did he do something to your mind?"

"No dad, I'm telling you the truth! Zuko has changed for the better!"

"Zuko? That thing has a name?"

"Yes HE does!" Katara insisted. "Zuko has become one of my dearest friends. We have so much in common, more then I ever imagined. He'd do anything for me, which is why he let me go find you. I treasure his friendship almost as much as I treasure you."

Hakoda still looked uncertainly at his daughter, unable to believe that the creature she talked about was the same one that threw him in the dungeon. "I don't know...are you sure he didn't do anything to brainwash you?"

"I'm telling you dad, Zuko is good now. In fact I-" Suddenly, both of them heard a loud clanking noises coming from behind. Katara then turned toward the corner of the room where her bag was and saw it moving around on its own. It then fell off the chair and onto the ground, causing the mirror to fall out along with Aang who looked slightly dizzy but cheerful.

"Hi!" Aang said happily as he leaped toward Hakoda's bed.

"Looks like you have a stowaway there Katara." Hakoda said with a chuckle as Aang hopped onto the bed with him. "Hello there young fella. Didn't think Id get to see you again."

"Same here Mr. Hakoda sir. Glad to see your feeling better though."

"Aang what are you doing here?" Katara asked standing up. "Why were you in my bag?"

"Because I heard you were going away." Aang said in sad tone. "I thought we did something wrong to make you leave us.."

"Oh Aang of course not." Katara said kneeling besides him. "Nobody did anything wrong. I just needed to go help my dad is all."

"So once he's better you'll come back right?" Aang asked hopefully.

"Well…" Katara said in a hesitant tone.

Sensing her tone, Aang frowned. "But I thought you liked staying at the castle. With me and Sokka and Suki and Iroh and Momo and everyone!"

"I did like staying there. Very much so."

"So why can't you come back? We all miss you…especially the master. He really really misses you."

As Katara struggled to find the words, she heard a loud knock at the door. Putting Aang back in her bag, she went downstairs to answer it and was surprised to see Long Feng the asylum owner standing there. "May I help you?"

"Good evening Katara." Long Feng said formally. "I've come to collect your father."

"My father?" Katara asked. "Why?"

"Don't worry my dear. We'll make sure to take very good care of him." he then gestured to his two goons which stood before a carriage labeled 'Lake Laogai Asylum'.

Realizing what was happening, Katara narrowed her eyes in anger. "My father isn't crazy!"

"Oh please Katara. We all know that's a lie."

Looking behind Long Feng, Katara saw Meng standing at the foot of the stairs along with dozens of villagers who had shown up to watch.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked.

"He was at the bar earlier this week raving like a lunatic! We all heard him, right guys?" she asked the crowd who yelled in agreement while waving their torches. From the side of the house, Jet smiled devilishly as he watch his plan being set into motion.

"There's been a mistake! You can't take him, I wont let you!" Katara shouted to the goons as they made their way toward the house.

"Katara?" she then looked behind her to see Hakoda standing in the doorway. "What's going on?"

"Hakoda!" Meng shouted with fake enthusiasm. "There you are. Haven't seen you in a while. Say why don't you tell us all again what you said at the bar earlier this week. You know about the 'terrible Blue Spirit'? Just how ferocious looking was he?"

"I told you all already. He has long fangs and claws and he breathed fire like a dragon! And he was blue!" Immediately everyone burst out laughing and were slapping their knees in amusement. "No its true! I swear it!"

"Tell me Mr. Hakoda." Long Feng said as he grabbed his arm and looked at his eyes with a magnifying glass. "When did you start having these delusions?"

"They're not delusions!" Hakoda said backing away from him. "He's as real as you or me! So were his servants like that talking clock and the candelabra!"

Again, everyone burst out laughing and even fell over themselves in hysterics. "See? Can you get much crazier then that?" Meng said to the crowd.

"Take him away!" Long Feng said snapping his fingers. The goons then grabbed Hakoda by both arms and lifted him up toward the carriage.

"Let go of me!" he shouted as he fought and kicked against the goons. One of them then punch him in the gut causing him to lurch over.

"Stop it!" Katara shouted as she ran toward Long Feng. "You can't do this!" Long Feng however just shook her off as he headed toward the carriage.

As Katara looked on in disbelief, Jet walked up from behind and put a hand on her shoulder. "Poor Katara…it's a shame what their doing to your father…"

"You know he's not crazy Jet." Katara turned to him. "Please there must be something you can do."

"Well, now that you mention it…there is a way I can help clear up this little misunderstanding…" Jet said looking at her intently. "If…"

"If what?"

"If you marry me." Jet said smiling down at her.

"What?" Katara asked in shock. As she looked at his smug face, a realization came to her. "It was you...your behind this whole thing!"

"Come now Katara, just one little word. That's all it takes." Jet said running his finger down her cheek. Before she could respond, Jet pulled her towards him as he planted a big kiss on her lips.

Katara however broke free of the kiss and slapped Jet across the face. "Never!"

Jet stumbled to the side holding his jaw and looked angrily back at her. "Fine! Have it your way! Lock him up!" he shouted to the goons who had almost reached the carriage.

Knowing she had to do something to prove her fathers sanity, Katara ran back into the house and pick up the magic mirror from the floor. "My father's not crazy!" she shouted as she reemerged back on the steps. "And I can prove it!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Katara as she held up the mirror and shouted "Show me the Blue Spirit!" The mirror then lit up brightly as she turned it toward the crowd. Shown in the reflection was the Spirit, once again wearing his usual mask, shouting toward the sky in anger as he unleashed a wave of flames with large claw-like hands. Everyone shouted and recoiled in fear upon seeing the terrifying creature. Meng let out a frightened squeak and hid behind Jet who himself, seemed to have gone a little pale.

"You see? He is real! My father wasn't lying so let him go!" Katara demanded.

Instantly the goons let Hakoda go and jumped hastily back onto the carriage. Long Feng particularly was shaking with fright and also jumped in after his goons. With the crack of the whip, the carriage sped off down the road and back into town.

"I don't believe it!" a man said as he stared at the reflection. "A creature that's also a fire bender!"

"How horrible looking!" a woman shouted as she tried shielding her eyes.. "Is it dangerous?"

"Oh no, he'd never hurt anyone!" Katara assured them. "I know he looks vicious but he's actually very kind and gentle. He's my friend." she said looking affectionately at the mirror. "My very best friend."

Seeing the look on her face as she gazed at the Spirit, Jet felt a wave of jealousy and rage overcome him. "You know Katara..." and grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster…"

Katara narrowed her eyes as she backed away clutching the mirror. "So what if I do? And anyways, he's not the monster here Jet. You are!"

The crowd gasped as Jet sneered angrily down at her and raised his hand to strike. He then felt a hand grab his wrist and turned around to see Hakoda staring at him. "Keep your filthy hands off my daughter." Hakoda then veered back his fist and punched Jet square in the face.

The crowd gasped louder as Jet fell backwards into a pile of hay which fell all over him, covering him in straw. Meng and a few of Jet's gang members quickly rushed to his side and tried cleaning him off as he spit out some blood along with a tooth.

"Nice punch dad." Katara said admirably as Hakoda winked back at her.

As Meng tried wiping the blood off his chin, Jet suddenly stood up knocking her aside and pulled out his hook swords. "Your just as crazy as your old man!" he said pointing towards her. "But you can't fool us…Listen up everyone!" He said turning to the crowd. "Don't believe what this deceitful waterbender has been telling you! Any person with a brain can see that that Spirit creature is anything but 'friendly'! I've personally hunted both fire benders and wild beasts and seen what they can do! The Spirit will make off with your children. He'll come after you and your families in the night!" All the villagers let out a panic gasp as frightened mothers grabbed their children.

"No!" Katara shouted. "No he would never do that! Don't listen-"

"Forget the crazy old man. None of us are safe until I have that creatures head mounted on my wall! I say we kill the Spirit!" Everyone cheered in agreement and began getting out their torches and pitchforks.

_"We're not safe until he's dead!"_ shouted Sneers.

_"He'll come stalking us at night!"_ said The Duke.

_"Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!"_ cried a young woman.

_"He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free!" _Smellerbee declared.

_"So it's time to take some action boys!"_ Jet said as he grabbed a torch. _"It's time to follow me!"_ He then threw his torch into a pile of hay, creating a large bonfire.

_Through the mist, through the woods  
Through the darkness and the shadows  
It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride_

_Say a prayer, then we're there  
At the drawbridge of a castle  
And there's something truly terrible inside_

_It's a beast! He's got fangs  
Razor sharp ones! __Massive claws! Fiery paws fully lit!_

_Hear him roar! See him foam!  
But we're not coming home 'til he's dead  
Good and dead! Kill the Spirit!_

"No!" Katara shouted as she pushed past the crowds and grabbed Jets arm. "I won't let you do this!"

"Back off! If your not with us, your against us." Jet said shaking her off before turning to his group. "Men, tie her up! Her old man too! We can't have them going off to warn the creature!"

Instantly all the members of Jets group ambushed Katara and Hakoda with ropes. Katara tried pulling out her water pouch but Smellerbee snuck up from behind and roped her arm around her back. Hakoda rushed to help but was stopped by Longshot who shot two arrows that pinned Hakoda's boots to the ground. They all then ganged up on the two and tied their hands and legs together before carrying them toward the basement.

"I'll be taking this." Jet then walked up to Katara and took the mirror out of her pocket. "And don't worry…I'll give your dearest regards to your Spirit friend. Perhaps I'll even invite him to our wedding…his head would make a great center piece."

"Jet you monster!" Katara shouted as she struggled against her binds. "You won't get away with this!"

"Just try and stop me." he said before snapping his fingers. His men then picked up Hakoda and threw him down into the basement followed by Katara who landed on top of him with a thud.

"See you after this is over Katara." Jet said snickering to himself before slamming the basement door and sealing with a beam.

As he walked away with a satisfied grin, Meng looked uncertainly at the basement door and back at Jet. She wasn't sure why, but the way Jet was treating Katara along with his eagerness to kill the Spirit was making her uneasy.

"Um Jet…" she asked.

"What?" he asked as he pulled out his swords.

"Just out of curiosity…why are we going after the Spirit again?"

"What do you mean?" he asked as he began sharpening his swords.

"Its just…the Spirit hasn't caused us any problems before…in fact up till now we never even heard of him…seems kinda silly to go kill someone we never…met.." she said losing her cool as Jet stood over her looking angry.

"Are you questioning my leadership?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.

"No! No of course not!" Meng said throwing up her hands in defense. "I was just wondering why-"

"Because creatures like him live to cause death and destruction!" Jet said forcefully. "Just because he hasn't been here before, doesn't mean he won't come eventually. And thanks to Katara, he probably knows where we are now and is planning our demise. We must attack him before he attacks us! Understood!?"

"Yes Jet..." Meng nodded nervously as she backed away from him. "I won't question you again Jet…"

"Good." Jet said before turning toward the crowd. "Now, the time has come to rid the village of this demon. Who's with me?"

"I am!" shouted a man.

"I am!" shouted a woman.

"I am!" shouted all the villagers as they raised their fists high.

"Then go prepare yourselves for battle! We leave tonight!" Jet shouted raising his swords high. Instantly all the villagers rushed back to their homes and began grabbing items like pitchforks, shovels, brooms, axes and any other blunt or sharp objects they could find.

The only person who seemed to be hesitant about the whole thing was Meng. It was one thing to mess with an old man, but it was another thing to go kill a creature that had never caused them any harm before. However, she knew she couldn't go against Jet or the villiagers otherwise she'd be labelled a traitor. Reluctantly, she put a bucket on her head and grabbed a shovel as she went to join Jet and the rest of the villagers back at the house.

--

Some time had past and Aang was starting to get worried. Katara and Hakoda hadn't come back and the noise coming from outside was getting louder. Not able to wait any longer, Aang managed to squirm his way out of the bag and made his way down the stairs and out the door. Having reached the outside, he noticed the large group of people who had gathered at the foot of the hill. He was terrified to see that they were all holding weapons and torches and were shouting loudly for the Spirit's blood.

"Excellent! Now that you've all finished arming yourselves," Jet said proudly to the villagers. "Let's go rid our village of this wretched creature once and for all!"

_"Light your torch! Mount your horse!"_ they all shouted lighting their torches.

_"Screw your courage to the sticking place!"_Jet called as he mounted onto his OstriachHorse.

_We're counting now on Jet to lead the way!  
Through a mist, through a wood  
Where within a haunted castle  
Somethings lurking that you don't see every day!_

_It's a beast! One as tall as a mountain  
We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased  
Sally forth! Tally ho!  
Grab your sword! Grab your bow!  
Praise the Spirits, here we go!_

"We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head! Follow me!" In one big formation, the villagers set forth into the forest following the steps of their courageous leader Jet. With the mirror showing the path laid out before him, Jet was able to easily maneuver through the twisted roads and thick trees. It wouldn't be much longer before they reached the gates and he could destroy the Spirit, finally making Katara his.

--

Down in the basement, Katara struggled fiercely to free herself from the ropes.

"They won't…break…" she groaned as she once again strained backwards. "Any luck dad?"

"No…" Hakoda said she tried wrenching his wrist apart. "Oh if only I had my Swiss kitchen cutlery knife!"

"He have to keep trying! I have to go warn Zuko!" Katara said she tried rubbing her ropes against the table leg. "Can't believe I let this happen…its all my fault!"

"Now don't be so hard on yourself." Hakoda assured her. "We'll think of something…"

As they continued to try freeing themselves, Aang appeared at the basement window and gasped when he saw Katara and Hakoda tied up on the floor.

"Oh no, Katara!" he gasped. "They're trapped! I gotta do something!"

He then hopped over to the basement door and tried to open the door, but found he couldn't lift the heavy plank with his small body. As he tried thinking of ways to bust them out, a glint caught his eye in the distance and he turned to see Hakoda's wood chopping machine sitting atop a hill. Catching a glimpse of the ax, Aang eyes widened in excitement and he grinned. "Oh yeah…bingo."

--

Meanwhile, the mob was getting closer and closer to the castle. The sky began to darken as black clouds rolled in along with the sound of thunder. All the animals in the area ran away in fright as the villagers marched forth, chanting about their determination to destroy the Spirit.

_We don't like  
What we don't understand  
In fact it scares us  
And this monster's evil though we never seen it!_

_Bring your guns!Bring your knives!  
Save your children and your wives  
We'll save our village and our lives  
We'll kill the Spirit!_

Soon Jet spotted the castle silhouetted against the dark lightning filled sky. Seeing how large it was, he knew they would need a lot more brute force in order to enter.

"All right now men!" Jet said stopping his OstriachHorse as turned toward them. "We're entering into Fire Nation territory so we got to ready ourselves. Go cut down a tree, and make it a big one! We're going to force our way into that castle by whatever means necessary!"

Splitting into groups, the villagers searched for the largest tree they could find and chopped it down. They then sanded down the end so that it made as a smooth battering ramp. Together they all lifted it up and preceded forward to the castle.

--

Up at the castle, the servants wondered around the halls lethargically, wallowing in self pity. By this point, the whole castle knew about Katara leaving and everyone had sunken into a depressing state. Nobody worked or cleaned, in fact they barely moved. But none were more depressed then Sokka, who sat in the corner of the dining room just staring out the window feeling sorry for himself while Suki watched. Even Momo seemed depressed as he sat under the table quietly whimpering to himself.

"I knew it." Sokka said in a depressed tone. "I knew that it was foolish to get our hopes up. Now things are worse then before."

Suki looked pitifully at him "Sokka, I'm sorry you couldn't talk to Katara before she left...but maybe it's better-"

"Better? How can anything be better?" Sokka interrupted. "You know what would be better? If I didn't know she was my sister and...heck who am I kidding." Sokka said leaning his head against the wall. "It would have been better if she never came at all."

Suki then heard a tapping noise and turned to see Iroh poke his head it as he looked around the room. "Have you two seen Aang? He's not in his cupboard and no one else in the castle has seen him."

"Sorry Iroh" Suki shook her head. "He's not around here."

"If he's smart, he probably left this castle for good." Sokka said disdainfully crossing his arms. "Least he'll be free of all the misery around here."

"Still angry and depressed about Katara leaving I see." Iroh whispered to Suki who sadly nodded her head. She then saw smoke forming over Sokka and noticed a small flame forming.

"Um, Sokka..." Suki said pointing above his head.

Sokka looked up and saw that his candle was burning part of the drapes, but he merely sighed. "Whatever..."

Shaking his head, Iroh went over to the drapes and poured tea on the flames which put out Sokka's fire as well. Sokka didn't move as he sat drenched in tea and merely sniffed as he turned over.

Suddenly Momo's ears perked up and he ran toward the window screeching.

"Oh what's he yelling about?" Sokka said looking irritatingly toward the window. "Can't he see that I'm trying to be depressed here?" Just then Sokka heard voices coming from outside and instantly perked up. "Wait a sec...could it be? Katara?"

"Is it she?" Iroh and Suki asked as they rushed to the window along with Sokka. But instead of Katara, they saw a large angry mob carrying torches, pitchforks and other weapons along with a very large tree trunk.

"Holy smokes!" Sokka exclaimed. "Invaders!"

"Intruders?" Suki gasped. "Oh no! How did they get here?"

Iroh looked down at towards the lead person and was shocked to see what he had gripped in his hand. "The magic mirror! That man with the hook swords has it!"

"Hook swords?" As Sokka looked down at man, he couldn't help but notice that he seemed awfully familiar. "Wait a sec..." Grabbing two glass cups off the table, Sokka used them as binoculars to take a closer look. Upon seeing his dark hair and the straw piece that stuck out of his mouth, Sokka realized who it was and clenched his candles in anger. "Jet! He's that jerky hunter kid from my old village! He must've stolen the mirror from Katara and used to come here so he could kill Zuko!"

"We can't let that happen!" Suki shouted. "Iroh Quick! Go warn the master!"

"On my way!" Iroh said as he ran out the door.

"Alright Sokka, sad time is over." Suki said looking out the window with determination. "Looks like it's up to us to rally everyone in castle together. If it's a fight they want then we'll be ready for them! Are you with me?" She then turned around and was surprised to see that he had already left with Momo and had shut the door behind him. "Oh you jerk!"

--

"We're finally here." Jet said as he stood before the large doors. "Bring the tree forward and knock down that door. Once we're inside, take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the Spirit is MINE!"

_Hearts ablaze  
Banners high  
We go marching into battle  
Unafraid although the dangerous time has hit_

_Raise the flag!Sing the song!  
Here we come, we're fifty strong  
And fifty Earth Kingdom men can't be wrong  
Let's kill the Spirit!_

"3...2...1! RAM!" Then with all their strength, the villagers charged forward and rammed the tree trunk hard against the large castle doors.

From the other side, servants from all over the castle rushed toward the main hall and were taken aback by the loud collision.

"They're trying to get through!" Sokka shouted. "Quick everyone, block the door!" All the servants moved forward and sat themselves against the door as another loud bang rang throughout the hall.

--

Up in the West Wing, Zuko continued to mope by the bell jar as he stared aimlessly out the window. He barely moved when Iroh hopped anxiously into the room panting heavily.

"Zuko! We have an emergency!" he said in an urgent tone.

"Leave me alone Uncle." Zuko said not turning around.

"But the castle is under attack! An angry mob is outside screaming for your head and are trying to break down the door as we speak!" Iroh said in one breath. "We need to do something!"

"It doesn't matter what happens now…" Zuko said looking down. "Just let them come…"

Iroh looked at Zuko in shock. He wanted to argue how selfish and stupid Zuko was acting but realized there was no point arguing with a broken man. Sighing reluctantly, Iroh turned and hopped back out of the room leaving Zuko to wallow in his own misery.

--

_"Kill the Spirit! Kill the Spirit!"_ the mob shouted as they rammed against the door again. From the other side, the servants were becoming weary and sore. Despite their best efforts, they could feel themselves loosing their footing and gradually being worn down by the force of the tree trunk.

"Stop ramming!" Toph yelled straining against the door as another ram nearly caused her to fall forward. "Sokka this isn't working!"

"Oh what do we do?" Ty lee asked nervously. "They're going to break through any minute! We can't stand here forever!"

"Just hang tight guys." Sokka said trying to push his weight against the group. "Once Iroh returns with the master we'll formulate a plan." He then heard a hopping noise and turned to see Iroh coming down the staircase alone. "Where is he?"

"Zuko won't be of any use in this battle." Iroh said sadly. "Looks like its up to us to defend the castle."

All the servants moaned in frustration as yet another loud bang rumbled throughout the halls.

"What do we do now?" Toph asked.

Sokka thought briefly to himself before coming up with an idea. "Wait! I think I have the plan! But it's going to take all of us together to pull it off. All you smaller servants go alert everyone in the castle. The time has come...for a sneak attack!"

--  
--

Next chapter, its butt kicking action time! Water tribe style! :D Stay tuned, same time next week!


	19. Sneak Attack!

Woah, almost missed my deadline D: cant go back to old habits now. Im starting school and working 2 jobs now to forgive me if i dont update early in the day.

Anyways, this chapter has more wacky hijinks then epic battles. But hopefully youll all enjoy it nonetheless.

--

Chapter 19: Sneak Attack!

_"Kill the Spirit! Kill the Spirit!"_

After ramming the door for nearly fifteen minutes, the villagers finally busted it wide open. They cheered triumphantly at first but were quickly silenced when they saw the inside of the castle. Everything was dark and empty and had an weird eerie feeling to it. The only thing they could see was a pile of oddly arranged furniture and knick knacks which sat solitary in the middle of the room.

"Careful everyone." Jet said taking out his swords. "Something's not right here."

Cautiously, the villagers entered the castle and looked around the pitch black room, walking in between the furniture pile. Occasionally they would jump upon hearing a clanking noise and became increasingly paranoid the further in they walked.

"This place gives me the creeps." Smellerbee said holding out her knife.

"Shh." Longshot put a finger to his lips before aiming his bow in every possible direction.

"Well it does!" Smellerbee said, her voice cracking slightly.

"Shut it Smellerbee!" Sneers said nervously pointing his spear ten feet in front of him.

As they continued walking further into the castle, the furniture items seemed to be moving along with them. Soon, they were surrounded by the items in the pitch blackness. The only light source they could see came from a small candelabra that sat on a table.

"Jet, I don't like this…" Meng said nervously clutching her shovel as she looked up at the large wardrobe. "Maybe we should go back home."

"Stop whimpering you coward." Jet said nastily to her. "And hand me that candlestick."

Cautiously, Meng approached the small table the candelabra sat on and picked it up. She handed it to Jet who used it to try to see further into the hall.

"Hey there Jet." said a voice.

Jet nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned quickly around. "Who said that?" He then felt something tap his shoulder and turned around to see the candelabra looking back at him.

"Feel the burn!" Sokka then jammed his candles straight onto Jet's hand. Jet let out a painful scream and dropped Sokka along with his swords. The candelabra leaped down and ran past the confused and frightened villagers before jumping back onto a table.

"Alright...NOW!"

Suddenly, all the lights in the castle came on and the furniture items sprang to life, hurling themselves at the villagers. Taken off guard, the villagers started getting pummeled by pans, mops, coat racks, utensils, rugs, mugs and cabinets. Everything from the largest wardrobe to the smallest fork was fighting with all their might.

"What is this madness?" Jet said looking around at all the commotion.

"Madness?" said a voice behind him. Jet then turned to see Sokka standing on top of a cabinet grinning down at him. "THIS...IS...PAYBACK!!!" he yelled before jumping off the top shelf and did a elbow drop right onto Jet's confused and flabbergasted face.

--

Back at the village, Aang had finally finished dragging pieces of wood into the machine's boiler and was now powering it up by blowing air onto the kindle. With each puff, the fire grew larger till the machine was fully powered and operational.

"Yes!" Aang cheered as he saw the roaring fire. Jumping onto the seat, he reached up and pulled on the chord which made it go forward. "Here we go!"

As the machine started making its way down the hill, Hakoda was finally able to free himself from the ropes after finding one of his old fork/spoon/butter knife gadgets laying under a table.

"I'm free!" he said happily standing up as he rubbed his wrist. "Alright Katara, its your turn. Hold still."

"Wait." Katara said, her ears perking up. "What's that noise?" Hearing the loud whistling noise as well, Hakoda rushed over to the window.

"What the heck?" he said as he spotted his wood chopping machine rolling down the hill. Seeing that it was fully operational and coming at them at full speed, he rushed back to Katara and used his gadget utensils to cut her loose.

"Katara look out!" he said grabbing her arm as they leap over a work table. They managed to pull it down just as the wood chopping machine hacked its way through the door before falling down the stairs and imploding upon itself.

Cautiously, Katara and Hakoda looked over the table and saw the heaping pile of scrap that was once the machine. The only thing left intact was Aang, who was hanging casually from a loose coil and looking with mild surprise over the scene.

"Hey Katara, Mr. Hakoda, you guys have got to try this thing!" he said enthusiastically. "It works great!"

"Yeah, I'm sure it did." Hakoda said picking up a smoking gear before it broke in two.

Katara then rushed forward and picked Aang up off the coil before running up the stairs. "We haven't a moment to lose Aang. Zuko's in trouble and we have to help him. " Opening up the stables, Katara dragged Appa out and hopped onto his back.

"Katara aren't you missing something?" Aang asked motioning to her side.

"Oh no, my pouch!" Katara shouted in a panic, her hand flying to her side. "Jet's goon's must have taken it with them!"

"Looking for this?" she then saw her father hold up her water pouch as he walked up to Appa. "I swiped when those guys grabbed me. I'll give it back to you, but only if I can come too."

"Dad no!" Katara said. "It's too dangerous and your still hurt."

"I lost you once, I'm not losing you again." he said determinedly. Realizing she had no choice, Katara extended her hand to Hakoda and helped lift him onto Appa. With a snap of the reigns, Appa flew up into the air and headed as fast as he could toward the castle.

--

Up at the palace, the battle was raging on. Despite their best efforts, the villagers continued to get beat down by the castle servants who overwhelmed them in both strength and numbers. In one corner, a man was being hit relentless with a frying pan while in another corner, two of the coat racks had ripped down a large drape and were using it fling people out the windows. And in yet another corner, a group of mugs had lined up and were now flinging tomatoes at anyone who crossed their path.

One of their targets was the village baker, who was bombarded and completely covered in rotten tomato pulp. As he tried to hit the mugs with his rolling pin, he bumped into Iroh's tea cart and was surprised to see the old teapot smiling warming up at him.

"You look like you could use a nice cup of tea." Iroh said happily. "Care for some?"

"Oh, um…thank you." he said awkwardly. "Where's the cup?"

"Oh you won't be needing one." Iroh said coyly. He then inhaled deeply and with all his might, blew hot scalding tea out his spout. The baker shouted in pain as he was covered in the hot beverage and ran blindly out the front doors where he fell clumsily down the stairs.

"Take that you scurvy scum!" he shouted out the door as he turned around to the butcher as he was fighting and said "You there! You look like you could use a nice cup of tea…"

On the other side of the room, at least five villagers were putting up one hell of a fight against Toph. Despite being blind, the large wardrobe was a fierce fighter and tough as nails. With one sweeping motion, she was able to nail one villager in the jaw with her drawer and smacked another upside the head with her doors.

"Hey blockheads, watch this!" Toph yelled out.

She then made her way up the stairs and did a belly flop onto the crowd, crushing at least two guys beneath her. Long Shot tried taking down Toph with his arrows but was knocked over at the last minute by Momo, who was trying to fly into the air but instead kept hurling himself at different villagers, knocking them out in the process.

While this went on, Jet, Meng and the a small group of his fighters hid near the bottom of the stairs watching as their men were getting defeated.

"This is crazy!" Sneers said. "We're getting our butts whooped by furniture!"

"How are we suppose to kill the Spirit with these guys around?" ask Smellerbee.

As they continued to watch the others put up a fight, Jet noticed that none were watching the stairs and the path to it was clear.

"Enough of this." Jet said angrily grabbing Meng by the sleeve. "I didn't come all this way just to play with kitchen utensils. Follow me." He then waited till the way was clear before dragging Meng through the crowd and up the grand staircase. The others shortly followed after ducking past the large wardrobe which was body slamming onto everyone.

Upon reaching the top, Jet found the hall that lead to the West Wing and got out his bow and arrow. "Alright…I'm going in to find the Spirit. You guys stand guard and make sure no one enters this hallway." Jet commanded as he stepped into the dark hall. "Shouldn't be long before I have this things head on my mantle."

"You got it Jet!" said The Duke as he took out his spear.

As all the fighters readied their weapons and prepared to stand alertly at the doors, Meng quietly snuck away to chase after Jet.

"Jet please!" Meng pleaded grabbing onto his arm once she caught up. "You don't have to do all this for Katara! You can find another girl in the village to marry…someone who actually loves you back and wants to marry you-"

"You think this is about love!?" Jet yelled fiercely causing her to back away. "This is about getting what I want! What I deserve! And I'm not letting anything or anyone stop me! Now go guard the hallway with the others."

"But Jet this whole thing is getting out of hand! And anway, I-"

Jet then cut her off by smacking her hard across the face "I told you not to question me! Now do what I say and GUARD THIS HALLWAY!" he barked at her before turning and running at full speed down the hall, leaving a stunned and heartbroken Meng holding her face.

--

Back at the battle, more and more of the villagers were beginning to retreat back outside the castle, where it began raining heavily. Some of the others however continued to say and tried putting up a fight. One in particular, the town candlestick maker, had grabbed a torch and started thrusting it at the servants. He burned a few but luckily a lot of the servants managed to run away before becoming seriously hurt. The candlestick maker then spotted Sokka from across the room as he was setting fire to the other villagers clothes.

"Dance big boy, dance!" Sokka said after a setting a mans shoes on fire.

"Hey candle stick!" yelled the villager. "Prepare to meet your maker."

Sokka turned around and went pale as the candle stick maker charged forward waving his large fiery torch. He immediatly tried running away by weaving in between people but ended up getting kicked into a corner. The candle stick maker soon caught up with Sokka and grinned evilly down at him.

"Heh heh, nowhere to run candle stick." he chuckled to himself as he moved closer with the torch.

"Look can't we work something out?" Sokka said nervously, his voice cracking. He could feel the wax from his candles start to melt and started hyperventilating in fear.

"He's not a candlestick!" yelled a female voice.

The candlestick maker looked up in confusion and gazed around in search of the voice. Out of sight at the top of the staircase was Suki, who was holding a pair of scissors and wearing a small warrior helmet.

"He's a candleabra!" she said raising her scissors.

Jumping onto the banister, she slid down with the scissors pointed forward and nailed the candlestick maker right in the butt. The man yelled loudly and dropping his torch as he clutched his bottom in pain. He then ran outside with the other villagers as Suki grabbed a wet rag and threw it over the torch, putting its light out.

"And stay out you big ugly…fat head!" Suki yelled after him. She then felt someone tackle her from behind and turn to see Sokka hugging her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he shouted over and over as he squeezed her tightly.

Blushing profusely, Suki reluctantly shoved him off and handed him the end of a rope. "We're not out of the woods yet. Take this and follow me."

Pulling back on the rope from both sides, Sokka and Suki rushed at the remaining villagers and snagged them all around the ankles. They were then flung forward and toppled over each other. Sokka and Suki then doubled back around and ran towards the villagers that lingered around the doorway, causing them to trip and fall down the stairs.

"Alright! Rope swinging slice!" Sokka shouted jumping triumphantly in the air. "Was that all of them?"

"Almost. I believe Ty lee is trying to round up the last of them." Suki said.

And sure enough, Ty Lee was hopping in between the last remaining villagers, playfully jumping off their heads and shoulders as they slammed into each other trying to catch her. She then jumped onto the ground and onto Momo as they raced toward the kitchen at full speed. All the villagers followed and grinned as they spotted the feather duster and footstool trapped in front of a stove.

"Wait!" Ty lee shouted before they could grab her. "You know…you guys are kind of cute." she said batting her lashes at them. "Specially you there with the big shiny sword."

The large villager with the sword actually blushed and rubbed the back of his head bashfully "Why, thank you." he said smiling till the other villagers glared back at him.

Then at the last second, Ty lee and Momo jumped on top of the stove which came to life. Haru turned on all his knobs and dials at full power, causing him to erupt into a monstrous inferno of fire. The villagers were so terrified they turned and ran straight back out the kitchen doors and out of the castle.

"That'll teach ya to mess with my sweet- I mean, Ty lee" Haru said quickly correcting himself.

Ty lee giggled and rubbed up affectionately next to him. "Thank you Haru."

Haru blushed "No problem at all Ty Lee."

Watching as the last villager stumbled off into the forest, the servants shut the door and erupted into cheers of victory.

"Yes we did it!" Toph shouted. "We kicked their butts back to loser land!"

"Three cheers!" Iroh shouted. "Hip hip! Hooray! Hip Hip!"

"HOORAY!" all the servants shouted together. "Hip hip!"

"Hooray!" Suki shouted proudly. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Sokka, who placed his candles on both her shoulders and leaned toward her. But before he could make a move, Suki beat him to the punch and grabbed his face as she kissed both his cheeks. The flames on Sokka's candles lit up brightly and he could feel his wax head actually melt a bit.

They were all still cheering and laughing when the front doors suddenly burst open, revealing a soaked Appa and a worried looking Katara.

"Katara!?" Sokka and Suki said in surprise.

"Guys you have to help!" Katara said desperately as she jumped off Appa. "I need to get to the West Wing. Zuko's in trouble!"

--  
--

Stay tuned for the real epic battle coming next week!

And in case anyone was wondering...yes. I did use that one bit from 300...Im so lame :p....


	20. Jet vs The Spirit

Hey all, sorry about not posting for a month. Having to hold down 2 jobs and go to school full time turned out to be harder and much more stressful then I thought. :/ been putting a real damper on my mood and creativity, not to mention ive been incredibly tired lately. But i swore I would update before the month ended and what better day to pick then my birthday :) So enjoy this chapter while I participate in my b-day festivitys 'blows noisemaker'

--

Chapter 20: Jet vs. The Spirit

While all the villagers were fleeing from the castle, Jet was getting closer to finding the Spirit. After finding the West Wing, he began searching every room he came across, keeping his arrow drawn in case he was ambushed.

Finally he found the large doors that lead to the Spirits bedroom and kicked them open. Jet then leaped in and drew his arrow, expecting to see the ferocious beast ready to pounce him. Instead, he saw the Blue Spirit sitting sadly by a mantle while staring blankly out the window. Zuko turned around briefly to see who had entered but showed no reaction to Jet or his drawn arrow. He just merely sighed and went back to staring out the window.

Taking advantage of his distracted state, Jet aimed his arrow and shot it straight into the Spirits shoulder. The Spirit let out a painful cry and stumbled away from the mantle clutching his shoulder. Jet then ran forward and elbowed him hard in the chest, knocking him through the glass window and onto the balcony. Jet laughed confidently and jumped through the window after him. The Spirit tried standing back up but Jet elbowed him hard again, causing him to fall backwards over the edge and stumble down the roof top.

The Spirit finally stopped rolling and fell hard onto the flat narrow ledge below. Jet slid down after him and stood menacingly over the injured Spirit.

"Get up." Jet commanded.

When the Spirit didn't reply, Jet kicked him hard the ribs causing him to roll over and further toward the edge.

"I said get up!" Jet repeated. The Spirit tried feebly to stand but the pain in his chest caused him to flop back down, much to Jet's amusement. "Aww what's the matter Blue Spirit? Too 'kind and gentle' to fight back?"

The Spirit looked up at the dark haired man, wondering why he was so determined to fight him, but still he did not reply.

Jet looked down at the pitiful creature and scoffed. "How pathetic...and I thought you'd be more of a challenge. Seems more like you need someone to put you out of your misery…" Tossing aside his bow and arrow, Jet took out his swords and began sharpening them against each other. "Any last words?"

The Spirit noticed the two hook swords out the corner of his eye, but still he didn't react. If the man wanted him dead, who was he to argue? It wasn't like he had anything left to live for…

Just then Appa appeared in the distance, flying quickly toward the castle with Katara, Hakoda and Aang on his back. Once within range, Katara peered through the thick clouds and was shocked and horrified to see Jet standing over Zuko ready to strike.

"No!" Katara shouted.

Hearing the familiar voice, the Spirit ears perked up and he lifted his head to see Katara flying towards him on Appa.

"Katara?" he uttered.

"Jet stop!" Katara shouted. "Don't!"

Jet however couldn't hear anything over the harsh winds and raised his swords high before slamming them down upon the Spirit.

Suddenly there was the sound of metal on metal and Jet was shocked to see the Spirit standing up on his own two feet. Looking fearfully up at his large broadswords, Jet stumbled backwards as the Spirit knocked his swords away. The Spirit then slashed at him twice, causing a wave of fire to erupt from his swords. Jet quickly ducked out of the way and took cover behind a stone gargoyle. The Spirit then used the opportunity to yank the arrow out of his shoulder, which began bleeding. Despite his injury, the Spirit held up his swords and charged forward in search of Jet.

Katara sighed in relief when she saw Zuko stand back up and snapped the reigns. "Let's go Appa!"She shouted pulling him toward the nearest tower. Unfortunately, due to Appa's large size and the roofs narrow ledges, the bison could barely get a paw onto the roof without it crumbling. Lightning then started flashing throughout the skies and came dangerously close to striking Appa. Seeing she had to take the long way, Katara then guided Appa toward the front entrance and burst through the doors just as the servants were celebrating.

"Katara?" Suki and Sokka said.

"You guys have to help me!" Katara pleaded desperately. "I need to get to the West Wing! Zuko's in trouble!"

"Trouble!?" Suki asked in a scared tone. "But we chased off all the villagers."

"Not all of them." Katara shook her head. "I just spotted Jet fighting Zuko on the roof. We need to stop him!"

"Then we haven't a moment to lose!" Sokka shouted. "Follow us Katara."

"I'll come too." Hakoda said taking out his sword.

"No Dad. You stay here with Aang and the others." she said determinedly grabbing her water pouch. "It's time that I help put Jet in his place." Together, she, Sokka and Suki charged up the staircase toward the West Wing.

--

Up on the roof, Zuko looked around every corner for Jet but he seemed to have disappeared. Just then he heard a metallic noise and turned to see Jet pick up his hook swords off the ground. Jet then charged and almost sliced Zuko head off before being parried back with the broadswords. Soon the two began fighting sword to sword with all the strength and agility they had across the roof.

Eventually their fight lead up to a small tower. Jet tried relentlessly to stab Zuko and knock him off but the masked firebender was too quick. Suddenly Jet lost his footing and nearly slipped off. Seizing the opportunity, Zuko sheathed his swords and pounced onto him, digging his burning claws deep into Jets forearms. Jet let out a scream and the two fell off the tower, rolling down the slanted roof toward the edge. They managed to fall onto another roof where Jet kicked Zuko off before holding his badly burned arms.

Furious, Jet got back up and did a double slash attack on the first shadowy figure he saw. The attack hit but the arms that fell off were that of a statue. Jet then looked around him and saw that he was surrounded by stone gargoyles and creatures.

"Come on out and fight!" Jet called out among the motionless figures. Hearing nothing but the thunder, Jet cautiously he began looking among all the statues for the Spirit.

"I gotta admit Spirit, you surprised me." Jet said looking between the stone creatures. "You fight well for a beast. Didn't realize they taught sword fighting to wild animals." He then heard footsteps and turned to see a figure dart into the shadows.

Wanting to lure the him out, Jet tried a different approach. "So tell me Spirit...were you in love with her?"

Just then the footsteps stopped in a corner by a set of gargoyles. Carefully Jet moved toward the spot. "She and I are going to be married you know...why else do you think she was so eager to come back home?" Jet then ducked as a piece of stone came flying at his head. Grinning, he began moving closer.

"Struck a nerve did I? Seriously, did you honestly think she'd want you when she could have someone like me?" Lunging into the corner, Jet slashed his swords but only managed to clip off the ears of a statue.

Suddenly Jet heard movement and turned around to see the Spirit throwing a fiery punch at him. Jet ducked and began parrying the Spirits claws with his swords, dodging all the raging flames being shot at him. Around him, the shingles began burning and the stones became chared with black. The Spirit's firebending so furiously that even his gloves and the sleeves of his clothes began burning away.

After punching and kicking relentlessly, the Spirit managed to rake Jet across the chest, leaving a set of claw marks and a small flame on his shirt. Putting out his shirt fire, Jet managed to duck behind and clinch the Spirit's claws between his swords, rendering him motionless.

"You can't defeat me Spirit." Jet said snidely as he struggled to get free. "She belongs to me." He then reared back and kicked the Spirit in the chest, laughing maniacally.

--

"Quick! We're almost there!" Suki shouted as she and Sokka raced toward the hall door with Katara right behind them. Finally, they had all reached the hallway that lead to the West Wing. Suddenly an arrow came shooting out of nowhere and embedded itself in a pillar next to them.

"What the-?" Sokka asked looking at the arrow and toward the end of the hall where Long Shot stood holding his bow. Suddenly all of Jets fighters jumped out of their hiding spots with their weapons drawn.

"Going somewhere?" Sneers asked slapping his club into his palm as he walked down the stairs.

"Don't move a muscle!" Smellerbee shouted aiming her knife toward them.

Long Shot, Pipsqueak and The Duke then appeared on both sides from behind the pillars and started closing in on them.

"You better turn back if you know what's good for ya." Pipsqueak said as The Duke jumped off his shoulder and waved his spear menacingly.

"I'm not turning back!" Katara said determinedly bending her water out of her pouch. "I came here to help a friend and if it means having to fight all of you, then so be it!"

"Katara's right." Suki said as she and Sokka struck a fighting stance. "You'll have to go through all three of us."

As the five fighters closed in on them, Katara heard a shouting noise and turned to see Hakoda, Iroh and the other servants standing at the doorway.

"Charge!" Hakoda shouted taking out his sword. All at once, the servants charged forth and began beating down on the remaining fighters.

"Alright another sneak attack!" Sokka yelled excitedly as he grabbed Suki and rushed into battle.

"Go! While we have them distracted!" Hakoda said as he parried away The Duke's spear.

Katara nodded and proceeded to go up the stairs when she felt an arrow zoom by her neck and take off her necklace. As it got embedded to the ground, Katara turned to see Long Shot aiming another arrow at her. Before he could shoot, he was knock upside the head by Iroh.

"Take that you scurvy scum!" Iroh said jumping onto Long Shots head. "Quick Katara! Find Zuko before it's too late!"

Rushing past all the fighters, Katara ran into the hallway and spotted the stairs that lead to Zuko's room. As she raced towards them, something wooden and metal darted from behind a pillar and whacked Katara in the ankles causing her to trip. Her water pouch fell to the ground and slid a few feet away from her. As she reached out to grab it, her hand was nearly crushed by a large shovel.

"Don't even think about it!" Meng said holding her shovel toward Katara. She then bent down and grabbed the pouch before turning toward the hall. Katara looked pleadingly at Meng.

"Meng please! I need to help Zuko! He isnt the monster you think he is-"

"Quiet! On your feet!" she said thrusting her shovel at Katara's face. Katara stood up with her hands in the air as Meng advanced on her.

"Meng listen to me." Katara said backing away. "Jet is lying to all of you. He's not here to defend the village, he's here because of his own selfish reasons."

"Your lying! Jet's our leader!" Meng said. "He's protects us! We do everything he says and things always turn out for the better."

"Jet is an obnoxious arrogant jerk who's about to kill an innocent person out of jealousy!" Katara replied angrily.

Meng looked surprised at Katara and lowered her shovel. "What?"

"Listen Meng, I know your only doing all this under his orders. But you don't have to follow them." Katara said.

Meng looked skeptically at her and kept a firm grip on her shovel "Your just trying to distract me, so you can go rescue your Spirit creature. Well it won't work!"

"I know that you like Jet and you'll do anything for him." Katara explained. "But Jet won't love you the way he loves himself, no matter what you do to please him. He'll only end up using or hurting you." Meng frowned and felt her cheek where Jet had struck her as Katara went on. "Deep down you know why he's doing this and you know it's wrong." Katara sincerely. "I can stop him...just let me pass."

As Meng stood contemplating what Katara was saying, a female voice called to her from the hallway. "Meng is everything alright in there? Have you got Katara?"

Meng looked akwardly from the hall to Katara before holding her shovel back up. "Yes! I cornered Katara and I'm about to tie her up!"

"Good, tie her up and hurry back. We're getting creamed down here!" yelled Smellerbee as Aang suddenly jumped onto her head and started bouncing on her. "Hey get off me you stupid cup!"

"Yeah, I got you right where I want you!" Meng said rather loudly pointing her shovel. "You can't escape now. Nothing you can say or do will change my mind!"

As Katara back up, Meng continued talking in a loud hollow tone and started leading her toward the stairs.

"You know Katara, there's two things I always wanted to say to you!" Meng said loudly again. "One...I HATE how perfect your hair is! And two!" As Katara's fell back onto the stairs, Meng slowly reached into her pocket and took out Katara's water pouch.

"Whoop his arrogant butt." Meng said tossing her pouch to her.

Katara caught the pouch and looked at Meng in surprise. Meng then winked and gestured for her to head up the stairs.

Katara smiled gratefully "Thank you Meng."

Meng nodded and then turned back towards the hallway. With her pouch in hand, Katara headed straight for Zuko's room.

--

Outside the thunderstorm continued to worsen as Jet's battle with the Spirit raged on. Jet was being covered in burns and ash from all the fireballs the Spirit was throwing at him. But still his determination to bring down his opponent kept him fighting strong. As he spun quickly around with his swords, the Spirit dodge and did a back flip onto the nearest pillar, staggering slightly from both exhaustion and clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"Getting tired there Spirit?" Jet called up to him. "Or am I just too much for you?"

Regaining his focus, Zuko pulled out his sword and jumped back down. Jet tried to stab him in mid air but Zuko parried him away and pinned his blade down with his own. He then pulled out his other and took a swipe at Jet's head.

Jet had to bend all the way backwards to keep from being decapitated. He watched fearfully as the Spirits sharp blades sliced through the straw sticking from between his teeth, cutting it neatly in half.

Jet then fell to the ground and kicked the Spirit's feet out from under him, rolling over to grab his swords before getting up. Zuko fell on his back and instantly felt a sharp pain as Jet stomped on his chest.

"It's over Spirit." Jet said baring down on him. "Katara is mine!"

Zuko glared angrily back at him and grabbed his ankle with his burning hands. Jet screamed and stumbled back, clutching his ankle. Zuko stood back up and went to pounce but was stopped by Jet's sword.

As Jet struggled to get the Spirit off, his hook sword got caught onto the Spirits mask and was ripped right off as he pulled away. Zuko hands flew to his face and he lunged forward to catch his mask. Jet then used the opportunity to take another swipe at him and left a long gash across his chest. Jet then knocked him onto his stomach and struck, making another gash across his back.

"Aww did I mess up your costume?" Jet said snidely looking down at him. He began laughed out loud till he noticed something rise from the rip in the Spirit's clothes. Looking closer, he saw a long dragon-like tail emerge from the gash he had made. As the Spirit stood back up, Jet caught a glance of his real face and went ghostly pale.

"What…what are you!?" he shouted in fear, nervously backing away while holding up his swords in defense. Zuko finally found his mask and put it back on before turning to Jet.

"I'm your worst nightmare…" he then leapt forward and head butted Jet right in the face.

Jet fell backwards and dropped his swords, which Zuko instantly kicked off the roof. As Jet struggled to move away, Zuko grabbed the scruff of his shirt and lifted him back up before slamming him against a wall. He then grabbed one of his swords from the ground with his tail and held it up to his throat.

"Wait! Please stop!" Jet said fearfully, his voice cracking slightly. "Don't kill me! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!!"

As Zuko reared back his sword with intent to strike, Jet held up his arms to cover himself. Zuko then spotted the burn marks he left on his arm and paused. He remembered leaving a set of marks like that on Katara once when she angered him. He also remembered how much pain he caused her and realized he was about to do worse to this young man. As Zuko looked at the whimpering Jet, he realized he wasn't that monster anymore. And never again did he want to be.

Putting away his sword, Zuko pulled a confused and frightened Jet forward till he was face to face with him. "Get out of my castle."

Jet said nothing and collapsed at his feet, overcome with shock and relief.

"Zuko!"

Hearing the familiar voice, Zuko looked upward and spotted Katara leaning over the edge of the balcony. "Katara?"

Seeing him down there, Katara smiled and jumped over the side. She then slid down the rooftops till she was on the same ledge as Zuko and rushed toward him. Smiling widely, Zuko open his arms as Katara embraced him and wrapped them tightly around her, hugging her like he never did before.

"Oh Zuko, thank goodness..." Katara said holding him tight. "I was so worried."

"Katara…" Zuko holding her close as he stroked her hair.

From the ground behind them, Jet was coming back to his senses. As he spotted Katara and Zuko embracing, his raging jealousy re-emerged and he stood back up. He may not have had his hook swords anymore, but he did have one other weapon. Reaching into his boot, Jet took out a small knife with an oddly shaped handle and charged toward the couple.

Hearing the footsteps, Katara looked over Zuko's shoulder as Jet raced toward them. "Zuko watch out!-"

But Zuko didn't react fast enough and let out a piercing scream as Jet grabbed him from behind and plunged a knife deep into his side. Zuko fell forward into Katara's arms, yelling in pain before collapsing onto the ground.

"Zuko! Zuko!!" Katara shouted desperately shaking him. Zuko let out a sickly groaning noise as he tried reaching for the knife which was still embedded in his side. Katara tried lifting him up but felt a hand roughly grab her shoulder and pull her up.

"Your beast creature is no more!" Jet said turning Katara around to face him. "Which means you belong to me now, little wife."

Grimacing in anger, Katara knocked his hands away and punched him square in the jaw. Katara raised her arms high causing all the rain around them to suddenly stop in midair. Rubbing his jaw, Jet ran back toward Katara but stopped when he noticed all the raindrops hovering eerily around him. Katara then thrust her arms forward, causing all the rain droplets to zoom forward and attack. Jet immediately turned and ran, holding up his arms trying to protect himself from the attacking water droplets, which to him felt like a million stinging bees.

Suddenly a wave of water nailed him right in the head, sending him flying back against the wall. Katara had her pouch out and began unleashing wave after wave of water upon Jet.

"Once and for all Jet…I…DON'T…LIKE YOU!!!" she said arching her fingers as she made all the raindrops around her freeze solid and form icicles. She then sent them flying straight toward Jet, pinning him firmly against the wall.

As Jet struggled to get free, Katara went back to Zuko who lay flat on the ground barely breathing. Lifting his arm over her shoulder, Katara waved her hand around gathering all the water she could, and propelled herself and Zuko up toward the balcony.

Determined not to get beat, Jet used all his strength to wrench his arm free of the icicles. Freeing the rest of himself, he picked up the largest icicle and charged straight up the roof toward Katara and Zuko.

Thanks to her water bending, Katara managed to land safely on the balcony ledge and was preparing to lift Zuko when Jet appeared and grabbed onto Zuko's leg. The combined weight of the two caused them to start slipping over the edge. Katara managed to hold onto Zuko while Jet swung himself onto a nearby ledge. He then raised his icicle toward Katara, whose eyes widen in fear as she tried desperately to hold onto Zuko.

"Finally!" he shouted over the falling rain. "I'm about to get what I deserve!"

Just then a bolt of lightning appeared and struck dangerously close behind him. There was a loud cracking noise and the ledge Jet was standing on began breaking beneath him. Jet lost his footing and slipped as the ledge gave out from under him.

He slid down the side of the castle with his arms out before grabbing onto the statue head of a lion turtle. As he tried pulling himself up, one of icicles broke loose and fell down, embedding itself in his hand. Jet let out a piercing scream as he lost his grip and fell hundreds of feet, disappearing beneath the foggy ground below.

--  
--

And thats the end of Jet. Poor guy...he was so young and full of hotness -_-

Well, two more chapters to go and this story will officially be over. 'tear' :( but a new one shall begin. I'll try to update next week but no promises. Remember to R&R


	21. Transformations

Ugh finally! Sorry about the month long wait folks :( i really did intend to update alot sooner, but do to my files getting erased twice and being a pain, its took me forever to rewrite and get this one chapter up. Luckily, i also managed to write most of my last chapter during that time so I will be able to update either before or on Halloween.

Also sorry to anyone whos been trying to contact me, but like I said, fanfiction has been giving me problems so ive been unable to log in. I'll respond to you guys when I can :)

--

Chapter 21: Transformations

As Jet fell to his doom, Katara held firmly onto Zuko as he dangled over the edge of the balcony. Zuko tried pulling himself up but the pain in his side was so unbearable, it was making him black out. Seeing him lose consciousness, Katara used all of her remaining strength to lift Zuko over the railing and onto the balcony.

Both fell onto the hard stone, soaked from the falling rain and totally exhausted. Katara rushed to Zuko who was barely conscious and carefully flipped him onto his back. She tried desperately to revive him and then noticed the knife that was still stuck in his side.

Just then, Sokka, Suki and Iroh rushed onto the balcony and gasped in horror when they saw Zuko laying unconscious on the ground and covered in blood.

"Master!" Suki and Sokka cried out.

"Zuko!" Iroh cried rushing to his nephews side. "Are you alright? What happened?"

The servants then watched as Katara removed a long bloody knife from Zuko's side and used the rain water around her to heal his stab wound.

However despite closing it up, Zuko's body began to convulse as he let out a cry of pain.

Trying to keep him still, Katara looked over his wound and saw that it had turned a nasty shade of green and purple. His breathing also got harder and as she felt his pulse, she could tell he was getting weaker by the minute.

"Something's wrong!" Katara said in a panicked tone. "He's getting worse!"

"But you stopped the bleeding." Sokka asked looking down at his master. "Why isn't he getting better?"

Iroh then noticed a gleam out of the corner of his eye and spotted the knife Katara pulled out of Zuko along with its oddly shaped handle. Hoping towards it, Iroh saw a button on its side and pressed it. The handle then popped off and out fell a small vial of green liquid.

"This is the why." Iroh said gesturing toward the knife. "Come look." Sokka and Suki rushed over to Iroh and gasped when they saw the small vial.

Katara stayed with Zuko, but looked over. "What is it?"

"Oh no." Suki gasped. "That's-"

"SpiderSnake venom." Iroh said grimly. "A deadly poison hunters use to take down large animals. It kills in a matter of minutes…and there's no cure."

"So Zuko's…" Sokka said, unable to finish his sentence.

Katara's eye widened in fear as Zuko's breathing shallowed. Looking over his beaten and bloodied form, Katara felt a tear go down her cheek as she knelt down and gently lifted him into her arms. From the side, Sokka, Suki and Iroh watched with sad heavy hearts as Katara cradled their dying master.

"Zuko?" Katara asked tenderly putting a hand on his face.

At first Zuko didn't respond but then let out a weary groan as he turned to look at her.

"Katara…you…came back?"

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them…oh this is all my fault!" Katara said holding him close. "If only I had gotten here sooner."

"Don't blame yourself..." Zuko put a shaky hand on her shoulder as he hugged her back. "Maybe…maybe it's better this way-"

"No! Don't talk like that." Katara said sternly. "You're going to be alright. We're together now, everything is going to be fine."

Zuko could tell she was lying and reached up to stroke her cheek with his claw. "At least I get to see you one last time."

"Zuko..." Katara said, unable to stop her tears.

_We are home. We are where we shall be foreverTrust in me for you know I won't run awayFrom today, this is all that I needAnd all that I need to say_

_Don't you know how you've changed me?Strange how I finally seeI found home...You're my homeStay with me_

As Katara smiled down at him, she noticed something strange with Zuko's arm, which was no longer covered by his charred sleeve. Not only was it bright red…but it was also covered in smooth reptilian like scales.

"Zuko…what's wrong with your arms…and your legs…and your body." She said suddenly noticing the scaly redness on all of his exposed skin. At first she thought it was the poison, but then she spotted his tail which laid out on the ground and curved behind his back.

Realizing he couldn't keep his secret any longer, Zuko began reaching toward his face.

"Don't move, you'll make the pain worse." Katara said putting his hand back down.

Zuko then looked up at her, "Katara…take off my mask."

"What?" Katara asked.

"Please…I want to see you just once…with my own eyes…" he said softly.

Obeying his wish, Katara leaned down and undid the back of Zuko's Spirit mask before lifting it off his face.

Katara's eyes widened in surprised as she saw that not only did Zuko's face have the same scaly redness as the rest of his body, but he also had long pointed ears, sharp fangs, curved horns and a smushed in snout. In whole, he looked a lot like the dragon creatures one would see in a fairy tale book.

As Zuko looked up at her expecting the worse, Katara noticed his eyes which were a bright gold. The one on the left was covered by what appeared to be a burn scar. Although they showed pain and sadness, they still gleamed and sparkled like the sun and Katara felt her heart melt.

"I…was going to tell you...but I was afraid if you saw me like this..." Zuko wheezed before letting out a rough cough.

Katara gently shushed him and ran her fingers over his smooth scales. "You don't have to explain anything to me."

Zuko smiled as he ran his claws through her hair. "You look beautiful…"

Katara smiled back as a tear slid down her cheek. "So do you."

Zuko smiled serenely before letting out a loud painful gasp. Turning sickly pale, Zuko closed his eyes as he fell back onto Katara's lap. His hand slid from Katara's face and fell limply to ground. With one final breath, he became still.

Katara's eyes widened in shock and she shook her head in disbelief. "No! NO! ZUKO!" she then tried shaking him but he remained limp. "Zuko please! Wake up!"

"Katara." Sokka said sadly putting a candlestick on her arm. "He's gone…"

"ZUKO!!!" Katara screamed into the rainy night as she held his limp body in her arms.

Sokka then watched helplessly as Katara cried loudly onto Zuko's chest. From behind, Iroh began tearing up and turned away as Suki knelt down to comfort him.

Heavy tears fell from Katara's eye's as she looked down at Zuko. "Please…please don't leave me. You can't…" Gingerly, she lifted his head up and held him close.

"I love you."

Looking at his scaly red face, Katara leaned down and pressed her lips against his, kissing him gently.

From behind them, the last and final rose petal fell from the stem. Sokka, Suki and Iroh watched sadly as the rose finished wilting and then stared teary eyed back at Katara and Zuko.

As Katara cried over Zuko, a small break in the clouds formed revealing the setting moon.

Suddenly a light wind began to blow down and magically lifted up the bell jar, sweeping all the fallen rose petals into the air. The petals then swirled around Zuko's discarded Spirit mask, lifting it up to the sky and toward the moon where Princess Yue stood.

The Spirit mask fell gently into her open palms while the rose petals swirled slowly around her. Looking down at the mask and at the fallen prince below, Yue thought back to the spell she had cast long ago.

_'If you can learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal falls…the spell will be broken..'_

Closing her eyes and concentrating, the mask floated into the air, turned a bright gold and burst into a hundred pieces. Mixing with the rain, the golden sparks began to rain down upon the castle.

As Katara continued to weep, she saw a flash of light out of the corner of her eye. Then another. Then another. Sitting up, she watched as sparks of light began raining down upon her and Zuko, growing brighter and brighter with each drop.

Suddenly, rose petals appeared and began swirling around Zuko's body causing him to levitate off the ground. Katara moved back and watched in amazement as Zuko's body floated upright into the air. Sokka, Suki and Iroh too watched in awe at the strange event that was happening and held onto each other in anticipation.

The gold sparks then started covering Zuko's body and slowly, he began to change before everyone's eyes. His claws shrunk down ordinary sized finger nails, his red scales became soft pale flesh and his tail completely disappeared. As the last spark touched his face, Zuko's eyes opened and he threw back his head as he let out a gasp for air. In one big final burst of light, his body shined brightly, causing everyone below to shield their eyes.

As the light faded, Katara watched in amazement as Zuko floated gently back to the ground. He managed to land on his feet but stumbled forward and onto his knees. Katara motioned to help him but backed off as he began moving on his own. She watch as he got shakily to his feet and put a hand on his head. Opening is eyes, he looked in amazement at his hand which no longer had claws. He then looked at his other hand, then at his legs and felt his face which was no longer had horns or was red and scaly.

Zuko smiled and started to chuckle as he realized that not only was he alive, but he was human again as well. The spell had been broken!

He then turned to Katara, who looked very confused and somewhat frightened. "Katara!" he exclaimed taking a step towards her. "Katara it's okay…it's me."

Looking him over, Katara cautiously walked forward. She could hardly tell if she was looking at the same person and hesitantly reached up to brush aside Zuko's messy black hair. As she got a better look at his face, she noticed his brilliant golden eyes and the scar that covered the left one. Remembering them from before, she smiled now knowing for sure who he was.

"It is you!" she then hugged him tightly. "Oh Zuko, I thought I lost you..."

"You almost did...but never again." Zuko said holding her in his arms. "You saved me Katara...in more ways then one. I want us never to be apart again." Zuko then stood back and grasped Katara's hands as he got on his knees. "Katara, will you marry me?"

Katara's eyes lit up joyously "Yes! Yes Zuko yes!" Zuko smiled and picked her up in his arms, spinning her around in the air as she laughed merrily.

As he set her back down, they both looked deeply into each others eyes.

"I love you Katara." Zuko said brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"And I love you." Katara said gently stroking his cheek.

Smiling back at each other, Zuko and Katara leaned in slowly, wrapped their arms around one another and shared their first real kiss.

As soon as their lips touched, the ground around them began to glow and the sparks of light reappeared. Spinning quickly around them, the sparks shot off into the sky and exploded in brilliant burst of light. A shower of gold then rained down and began covering everything around them.

Suddenly the entire castle began to change before their eyes, transforming from dark and dreary to light and vibrant. Stone turned to marble, Gargoyles turned to Angels and the clouds parted to reveal the first morning rays of the sun.

As Zuko and Katara looked around in awe, they heard a pop and turned to see an elderly man with a grey beard looking bewilderdly back at them and then at his hands.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked walking toward the man.

"Zuko look!" Iroh exclaimed happily. "Hands! I have HANDS!!"

Smiling, Zuko ran up to his uncle and hugged the jolly old man. Just then there was another pop and suddenly a tall young woman in a green dress and make-up appeared.

"Suki!" Zuko exclaimed.

"I...I don't believe it!" she said looking down at herself. "I'm human again!!" Suki exclaimed excitedly before hugging Zuko, Iroh and Katara.

There was then one final pop and standing beside the balcony was a tall young man wearing a blue outfit and pony tail. He blinked twice and looked down at his arms and hands before touching his face. "Oh my gosh...I'm...I'm gorgeous again! THIS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!" he shouted before running toward Zuko and giving him a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"

"Sokka...too tight..." Zuko groaned under the bone crushing hug.

"Oops sorry." Sokka said releasing him.

"Iroh! Hey Iroh!" shouted a voice. Everyone turned to look at the door and watched as Aang and Momo entered onto the balcony.

As soon as the sparks of light touched him, Momo swirled around and with a small pop, turned into a small white pointy-eared lemur.

Aang too transformed and with one final pop, turned from a small teacup into a bright eyed young boy. Surprised, he felt his face and the top of his smooth bald head before looking down at his orange shirt and his hands.

"Hands?....Hands!! Look everyone, I have hands!" Aang yelled excitedly.

"That makes two of us!" Iroh said holding his up as well. He then spread his arms wide as Aang ran into them and hugged Iroh tightly.

"It's a miracle!" Iroh proclaimed as he spun Aang around. "The spell is now broken and we are all free!"

As they watched Iroh and Aang laugh and dance around together, Suki elbowed Sokka in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sokka asked rubbing his side.

"Don't you think now's the time to tell her?" Suki whispered pointing to Katara.

Getting the hint, Sokka nodded and began moving toward her. "Katara can I talk to you?"

"Yes Sokka?" As Katara looked back at him, Sokka suddenly got nervous and began fidgeting.

"Umm…I uh..." Sokka stuttered before taking a deep breath. "There's something I gotta tell you-"

"Katara!"

Everyone turned around and were surprised to see Hakoda enter the chambers. Recognizing his dad, Sokka quickly hid behind Suki as Hakoda approached them.

"There you are!" Hakoda said to Katara in a relived tone. "Thank goodness your okay. Something really strange is happening around here. All the servants are changing into people and-"

He then stopped when he saw Katara holding Zuko's hand. "Um, what's going on here?" He asked looking at Iroh, Aang and the others as they smiled and waved back at him. "Who are those people?"

Katara smiled and pulled Zuko forward. "Dad...you remember Zuko don't you?"

"Zuko?" Noticing the young man's familiar dark grey outfit, Hakoda's eyes widened in disbelief. "Wait, you mean he's the..." Katara nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again Mr. Hakoda." Zuko said bowing respectively to him. "I know our first meeting wasn't under the best of circumstances, but I want to let you know that I'm a changed man now. And I'd like to apologize for all the trouble I have caused you."

Although skeptical, Hakoda knew he couldn't hold a grudge. "Well...I guess apology accepted then. After all, you did take care of my daughter."

"That I did sir." Zuko said affectionately holding her hand. "In fact, I would like to take care of her permanently."

"Permanently?" Hakoda asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I love Katara sir. And with your blessing, I'd like to marry her." Zuko then put an arm around her waist. "I know she'd make the perfect princess."

"Marry her? Princess? Wait, are you saying...you're a prince?" Zuko nodded.

"Oh my..." Hakoda suddenly felt light headed and sat down wearily rubbed his head, unable to take so much excitement and strangeness in one day.

"Are you alright dad?" Katara asked kneeling beside him.

"I don't know anymore..." Hakoda said shaking his head. "First talking pieces of furniture start turning into people, and now my daughter wants to marry a man who was a demon and now is a prince...I don't know how much more I can take..."

"So I guess now would be a bad time for me to speak right?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Hakoda turned his head toward the servants as he saw Sokka step out from behind Suki. His eye's widening in shock, Hakoda stood up and approached Sokka, looked him over in disbelief. "I don't believe it...Sokka? Is that you?"

"Yeah..." Sokka said nervously rubbing his head. "Hey dad..."

"DAD??" Everyone said at once.

"Sokka did...did you just call him dad?" Katara asked quickly standing up.

"Yeah I did..." As his dad stared at him, Sokka started to feel uncomfortable and tried breaking the ice. "Listen, I know you must have a lot of mixed feelings about seeing me right now. But before you say anything, I just want to chance to explain that-"

He was then cut off as Hakoda grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Sokka...my son." Hakoda said tears forming in his eyes.

"You're...you're not angry with me?" Sokka asked in surprise. "After all those horrible things I said when I left?"

"We were both wrong in what we said all those years ago. But that's all behind us now." Looking at his full grown son, Hakoda felt an immense joy overtake him. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now."

Sokka smiled at him. "I think I do dad." He then noticed Katara who was still looking at him in shock. "You okay Katara?"

Flabbergasted by the revelation, Katara shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little confused…you mean all this time, you were really-?"

"Yeah. I wish I could've told you sooner, but I had actually forgotten myself." Sokka said bashfully. "But I remember now and I know you remember too Katara...somewhere deep down you know it's me. Think back to when we were little...think back to our mom..." he then reached into his pocket and took out her necklace she had dropped in the hall.

As Katara looked at the blue necklace and thought of her mother, images of a young boy playing in the backyard with her appeared, along with him tying her necklace around her neck.

Then to confirm it, Sokka put the necklace into Katara's hand. "Here…I know mom would want you to have it."

Remembering those words, Katara gasped and covered her mouth in surprise. "I...I don't believe it! It is you!" Katara then hugged Sokka. "I missed you big brother."

"I missed you too sis." Sokka said hugging her back. He then opened his arm to Hakoda and together they shared a sweet family hug.

From the side, Zuko, Suki, Iroh and Aang watched happily as the family was finally reunited.

"Aww, I like happy endings." Iroh said.

"Me too." Aang said as Momo chirped on his shoulder in agreement.

"Looks like you have another in-law to win over Master." Suki whispered to Zuko.

"At least this one you can order to like you." Aang said with a smirk.

"Aang, really." Zuko grinned.

From up in the sky, the ghostly form of Yue appeared and smiled down at the group, satisfied with how everything had turned out. Then with a gust of wind, she disappeared into the morning sky.

--  
--


	22. Happily Ever After

A few hours late, but better then a few months. :P

Well, this is my last chapter for Beauty and the Beast...and I must say, this makes both proud, happy and sad. *tear* :') I cant tell you how thankful I am to all of you for sticking with me for so long and for all your encouraging reviews. *gives out friendship cookies to all*.

So this last chapter is dedicated to all of you guys and of course, my loving hubby for always being there to help me out :) Enjoy everyone!

--

Chapter 22: Happily Ever After

By mid afternoon, Katara and Zuko were formally wed before their family and servants in simple yet elegant ceremony. Shortly afterwards, they all gathered inside the ballroom for the after party. Iroh then entered the room and held up his hands to gain everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you all…Prince Zuko and Princess Katara." He then stepped aside, revealing Zuko and Katara dressed in royal robes and wearing matching crowns. The crowd cheered and applauded as the couple made their way towards the middle of the room. Even Appa, who was sitting in the corner of the room, let out a roar of approval.

"May I have this dance?" Zuko asked holding out his hand.

"Of course." Katara said happily placing her hand in his. Zuko then gestured for the band to start playing and spun Katara onto the dance floor, starting their first dance together as man and wife.

From the side, Sokka, Hakoda, Iroh and Aang (with Momo on his shoulder) watched happily as the couple ballroom danced around the room.

"Can't believe my little girl is married…" Hakoda said. "To a prince no less."

"She is a wonderful girl." Iroh nodded. "I couldn't be any prouder having her as my niece."

"And what about you Sokka?" Hakoda asked. "When are you going to settle down?"

"Me settle down? Good one dad. " Sokka said arrogantly. "Now that I'm human and devilishly handsome again, I can have any girl I want. Why would I want to settle down?"

"C'mon son, there must be someone around here who catches your eye." Hakoda persisted. "Someone special who you've spent lots of time with and know really well..."

"Nope, not a-...well actually..." Sokka then stopped to think about it. "Now that you mention it...there is one..."

Suddenly he felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to see a girl with black hair and pale green eyes looking up at him. "Um, can I help you little girl?'

"Who you calling 'little' Snoozles?" the girl retorted putting her hands on her hips.

Recognizing his nick name, Sokka blinked a few times in surprise. "Toph? Is that you?"

"Well duh." Toph said flipping her hair out of her face. "How many other blind girls do you know?"

"Oh, uh sorry." Sokka said awkwardly.

"Whatever." Toph shrugged, "I just came to tell you that your girlfriend is looking for you."

"Girlfriend?" Sokka asked. Just then he heard a whistle and turned to see Ty Lee, who was wearing a poufy pink dress with bows, waving at him from across the room.

"Is that the girl you were thinking of?" Hakoda asked looking over at the cute pink maid.

"Her? No that's just Ty lee." Sokka said. Ty lee then batting her eyelashes and gestured for him to come towards her.

"I think she wants you to come over son." Hakoda said in amusement.

Sokka grinned and slicked back his hair as he proceeded on toward her. He had walked halfway across the dance floor when he felt someone roughly grab his arm. "Hey what the-?"

"There you are Sokka." Suki said as she turned him to face her. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"You have?" Sokka asked.

"You were supposed to help me in the kitchen after the ceremony remember?" Suki explained as she dragged him off to the side. "I had to send Toph to go look for you."

"Yes, she was that desperate." Toph shrugged.

"Oh…wait." Sokka said casting a glance at Ty Lee and then Suki. "So you're the-"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter now." Suki said in a huff. "So did I miss anything?"

"Nothing much. Zuko and Katara just started their wedding dance." he said gesturing to the couple.

"Aww." Suki smiled as she watched them dance. "How lovely. I couldn't be any happier for them. You must be too."

"Yeah I guess." Sokka said folding his arms casually. "Still kinda weird having to watch your little sister marry your boss though, but I guess having a prince as an in-law isn't the worst thing."

"No arguments there." Suki said. As they continued to watch, Suki cast a side way glance at Sokka and began fidgeting with her dress. "You know things are going to be different now, what with the spell being broken and all. It gives everyone a chance for a new beginning...it gives 'us' a chance for a new beginning."

Sokka then glancing toward her, getting the hint that she was trying to tell him something. "Yeah it does...so what does that mean?"

"Well...I was thinking-" Suki paused and felt her face flush as Sokka looked expectantly at her. She then awkwardly held her hand out to him. "How about you and I forget this silly ongoing feud between us? Let bygones be bygones and just start over?"

Sokka looked confused and frowned slightly in disappointment, but nonetheless shook her hand. "Sure. I would like nothing better."

"Great!" Suki squeaked out. "I mean uh...great."

A thought then occurred to Sokka as Suki reluctantly pulled her hand away. He never realized before now he really felt about Suki, nor did he ever think of how she could feel about him. Wanting to know for sure, Sokka formed an idea.

"By the way…I was right you know." he said casually.

"About what?" Suki asked.

"I told you Katara would be the one to break the spell." Sokka said smugly.

Suki blinked in surprise and laughed slightly. "Uh…I think your mistaken Sokka. I believe I was the one who told you that."

"No you didn't." Sokka shook his head. "I'm defiantly the one who called it."

"You most certainly did not!" Suki said indignantly.

"I most certainly did too!" Sokka said back.

"You pompous, arrogant, jerk!" Suki shouted getting up in his face.

"You bossy, stuck up, neat freak!" Sokka retorted getting closer to her face.

"Meat head!"

"Brown noser!"

"Loud mouth!"

"Big mouth!"

"Ugh!" Suki shouted in exasperation. "You make me so mad! I could just…just…!"

"Kiss me?"

"What?"

Suddenly Sokka grabbed her around the waist and dipped her. He then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Completely taken off guard, Suki just stood motionless, her heart beating quickly in her chest as stars exploded before her eyes. Then as Sokka deepened the kiss, she felt herself melt into his arms and gradually she closed her eyes and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Sokka pulled her back up and they continued to kiss for what felt like an eternity.

When they finally parted, Suki's face was so red that not even her make-up couldn't hide it. Sokka too had gone a little red and appeared to have been completely taken off guard by how wonderful the kiss had been. He had kissed dozens of girls before but none had felt like that.

"Wow…" Suki said looking at him.

"Yeah…wow…" Sokka repeated.

"So…" Suki went on. "What was that for?"

"Well I was thinking that…since we know each other so well and have spent so much time together…and since I consider you a real special person to me..." Sokka asked nervously. "Maybe you'd wanna be my girlfriend?"

Suki's eyes lit up in excitement. "Of course I do!" she then hugged Sokka tightly. "Oh Sokka…you have no idea how long I waited to hear you say that."

Sokka smiled as she held her close. "Me too."

"So now that we're a couple, you'll stop chasing after other girls right?" Suki asked.

Sokka paused and then laughed awkwardly. "Well uh…ha ha…yeah sure thing."

Suki then pulled away and looked at him sternly. "You ARE going to stop chasing after girls right?"

"Hey I think someone's calling me, I better go over and see." Sokka said as he quickly rushed away.

"Sokka you jerk, get back here this instant!" Suki shouted as she chased after him.

As Suki yelled after Sokka, Ty Lee watched sadly from the side and sighed. "I knew it…always another girl…"

"Excuse me pretty lady."

Ty Lee then turned around and was surprised to see a young man with long dark hair and a mustache smiling back at her.

"Haru?" Ty lee asked.

"Yeah it's me." Haru said rubbing his head awkwardly. "Um…I got something for you." he then held up a bouquet of pink roses and handed it to her.

"Oh Haru they're beautiful!" Ty lee said taking the bouquet. "How'd you know they were my favorite flowers?"

"I had a hunch…listen Ty Lee," Haru said nervously. "I really really like you. I know I'm not as charming as Sokka but if you give me a chance-"

He was then cut off as Ty Lee tackled hugged him to the ground and began covering his face in kisses. When she got up, Haru was covered in lipstick marks and had a dazed look in his eyes.

"Wowie…" Haru said as he stared dizzily toward the ceiling.

"Want me to give you a tour of the broom closet?" Ty lee asked grinning at him.

"Sure!" Haru said getting off the ground as TyLee grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door.

At the corner of the ballroom, the village fighters sat in a depressed state, watching everyone else enjoying the festivites.

"Now that Jet's gone…what becomes of us?" Smellerbee asked.

"Well we can't return to town." Pipsqueak said. "It'd be too humiliating to tell people that we were beaten up by enchanted furniture."

"So what do we do then?" The Duke asked.

They all thought for a moment before Smellerbee said. "Move somewhere else and get jobs?"

"Yeah right, like anyone would hire us." Sneers replied. "Where would we even start to look for jobs?"

"Excuse me gentlemen, I couldn't help but overhear." Iroh interrupted as he approached the table. "If its jobs you're all looking for, I hear they are plenty of openings right here at the palace. A lot of the servants are moving out and the Prince could always use more helping hands."

The fighters looked between themselves thinking over Iroh's proposition.

"Well…we are already used to taking orders." The Duke said optimistically.

"And at least this prince guy isn't a jerk." Smellerbee added. "What do you think LongShot?"

LongShot looked at Smellerbee for a moment and gave a small nod and thumbs up.

As the fighters began discussing their plans, Iroh walked back to Aang who looked at him curiously. "Which of the servants are leaving Iroh?"

"I am Aang." Iroh said. "Being a servant has been nice and all but the time has come for me to retire. I believe a change of scenery will do me good."

"But where will you go?" Aang asked. "What will you do?"

"Oh that's easy. I'm going to open my own teashop in a nearby town, so I can spend my days brewing tea and playing pi sho whenever I wish."

As Aang thought it over, Momo chirped something to him which made him smile. "Momo has a point. If you're gonna retire, then we're gonna retire too. I always wanted to run a business and I'd be more than willing to help you out… if you'll have me that is."

"I would like nothing better…partner." Iroh said holding out his hand. Aang smiled and shook Iroh's hand before giving a loving hug. Momo then leapt onto Iroh's shoulder and licked his cheek.

Just then the music stopped and everyone applauded as Zuko and Katara bowed graciously to each other and then to the crowd.

"Are they gonna live happily ever after Iroh?" Aang said as he applauded.

"Of course they are Aang." Iroh said happily. "Of course."

Aang then had a brief thought cross his mind. "So, when we get our own place…will I still have to sleep in the cupboard?"

Iroh looked at Aang in surprise and laughed heartily. "We'll discuss it. In the meantime, why don't you ask someone to dance?"

"Sure!" Aang said as he began looking around the room. Momo then chirped loudly and flew off Aang's shoulder. Looking behind him, Aang instantly noticed a girl with wild hair in a pink dress out of the corner of his eye, sitting alone next to the villagers table. Seeing how sad and lonely she looked, Aang walked over to her.

"Hey there!" Aang waved cheerfully.

Meng looked up at the bald boy and blinked in surprise. "Um hi. Can I help you?"

"Wanna dance?" Aang asked.

Meng looked to both sides before pointing to herself. "You're talking to me?"

"Of course." Aang smiled as he extended his hand to her. Meng blushed and smiled as she took Aang's hand and walked with him onto the dance floor. They then began waltzing around the room as Meng happily laid her head on Aang's shoulder.

"Hey Aang's got the right idea." Sokka said glancing at Suki. "Care to dance?"

"You sure there isn't some other girl around here you'd rather ask?" Suki asked in snide tone.

"Nope. Now stop being angry and dance with me." He then grabbed Suki's hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. At first she was still peeved, but one small kiss on the cheek from Sokka was enough to get her to smile.

Haru and Ty lee then emerged from the kitchen, their hair all disheveled and giggling among themselves. Hearing the music, Haru then picked up Ty lee in his arms and together they twirled onto the dance floor, followed shortly by Smellerbee and Longshot and then by the other servants and freedom fighters. In the corner, Momo had landed in front of Appa and chirped something to him. Appa responded with a growl and began shaking his head to the music while Momo began hopping around to the beat.

"Looks like everyone's getting into the dancing spirit." Hakoda said looking at all the couples. "Hey Iroh, we better get a move on before all the good ones are taken."

"You're absolutely right Hakoda." Iroh agreed. "Toph?" he asked turning to the blind girl. "Would you honor me with a dance?"

"Why not?" Toph said as she held out her hand and let Iroh escort her onto the dance floor. Iroh then turned and winked, much to Hakoda's amusement.

Soon the only people that weren't dancing were the newlyweds. While everyone was waltzing, Zuko and Katara had gone out on the balcony for privacy.

"This is all so wonderful Zuko." Katara smiled as she held his hands affectionately. "So now that we're married, where do we go from here?"

"I want thinking of visiting the Fire Nation mainland and making myself known to all the royal sages and governors." Zuko said. "It's time I reclaimed my family's throne and learned how to act like a real ruler."

"That's a great idea." Katara agreed. "And while we're there, we can explore the Fire Nation capital and see the Imperial City."

"Of course." Zuko agreed. "But why stop there? How about for our honeymoon, we explore the entire Fire Nation? We can find all the locations we read about in the Avatar stories. Like the red mountains from 'The Puppetmaster', with the witch who would capture people and bury them under the mountain during the full moon."

"Oh right! Or what about that fishing town with the river spirit from 'The Painted Lady'?" Katara added.

"And then of course there's Ember Island..."

"Ooh Ember Island! Let's go there first!" Katara said excitedly grabbing his arm. "I want to see the beaches and the markets. And of course the theater house!"

Zuko smiled and gently caressed her cheek. "I love how your eyes light up when you're excited." Katara blushed and slipped her hand over Zuko's.

"By the way, I have something for you." Zuko then reached into the pocket of his robes and took out a long narrow box.

"What is it?" Katara asked as he handed it to her. She then untied the ribbon and took off the cover. Inside lay a long stemmed red rose. Katara smirked at Zuko. "Well, doesn't this seem familiar."

"That's not just any rose. Pick it up."

Katara smiled and held up the rose, which felt a lot heavier then a normal rose should be. She then instantly noticed the shine and realized it was made of a carved gem. "Is this ruby?"

"Diamond. I thought maybe this would be better then a ring." Zuko explained putting a hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't matter if it takes that rose another ten years or even a hundred years to bloom. Because it'll last forever...just like my love for you."

"Zuko..." Katara said smiling affectionatly. She then hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

Zuko blushed slightly then raised his head as the band started playing a new song. Getting a look in his eye, Zuko stood up and bowed before Katara. "Dance with me?"

"As you wish." Katara said with a smile. Setting the rose in its box, she lent Zuko her hand and stood up. He then escort her to the middle of the balcony and together they began to dance gracefully to the music.

_Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

As they slowed to a waltz, Zuko gentle lifted up Katara chin and looked deeply into her bright blue eyes. He then leaned down and gently kissed her lips, holding her body firmly against his. Katara closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Zuko, kissing him with the love and passion she possessed. Truly, for this beauty and this beast, this was their happily ever after.

_Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

~*~*THE END*~*~

--  
--

"And now, the end it near...and so I face, the final curtain..." :) Well that's it. Hope you all enjoyed this re-telling of Beauty and the Beast and of course, don't forget to check out my newest story The Lion King: Avatar Style! I'm still working on the third chapter but it will be up soon. Ciao everyone! and thank you :)


End file.
